Varia Quality
by Threesome
Summary: Chassez la mafia, elle revient au galop ! Squalo l'apprend à ses dépens dans cet UA homo-érotico-parodique à mi-chemin entre le vieux polar américain et le drame sentimental. Une foultitude de couples avec lemons à l'appui !
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **KHR ne nous appartient pas et nous ne tirons aucun profit de nos textes... Excepté les crampes, les insomnies, les maux de tête... Non, aucun profit...

**Le coin de La-Mamarazzi : **_Nous y voilà enfin, et j'ai même oublié le jour de poste ! Quelle piètre boss je fais. A2, Tuturne et votre serviteur vous présentons notre premier UA. Je tiens à préciser que le prologue n'est absolument pas représentatif de l'ambiance du reste de la fic, tenez le coup, ça vaut le détour... Merci !_

* * *

**Le Requiem de la pluie**

La première goutte de pluie avait marqué la fin.

L'atmosphère avait été pesante tout au long de la journée.

Suffocante.

L'air était lourd, étouffant, oppressant même, comme en témoignaient les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur sa peau et glissaient le long de son cou. Il avait relevé ses cheveux en une longue queue de cheval.

L'humidité ambiante, bien qu'inhabituelle pour un mois d'avril, ne l'avait pas inquiété. Après tout, il était juste un peu plus sensible à l'arrivée de la pluie que les autres.

Il commençait à se faire tard et les nuages qui avaient obstrué les rayons du soleil toute la journée prenaient des airs fantomatiques qui lui faisaient froid dans le dos.

Irrationnel.

Les rues de Namimori changeaient radicalement d'aspect à la lumière de la lune, la pleine lune. C'était ça : le moment où l'homme devient bête.

Il parcourait les ruelles étroites et sombres aux allures de labyrinthe qui le ramenaient chez lui. Peut-être était-il le sacrifice offert au minotaure ? Il accéléra le pas. Il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment d'insécurité qui s'était insinué en lui le matin même, qui rampait sournoisement sous sa peau et qu'il était incapable de déloger.

Il n'y avait rien à craindre. Le boss l'attendrait sûrement dans son bureau et le féliciterait pour les informations précieuses qu'il avait rassemblées avec minutie. Ses frères le taquineraient et le traiteraient de lèche-botte parce qu'il en faisait toujours plus que ce que le patron attendait de lui. Et il leur clouerait le bec avec un « VOI ! » retentissant et des menaces improbables épée en main, comme toujours. Mais au fond, ils savaient que s'il mettait tant d'enthousiasme dans ses missions, s'il n'hésitait pas à y mettre sa vie en jeu, c'était pour la survie du clan, pour celle de sa famille.

Combien de fois était-il rentré couvert de blessures ? Combien de fois avait-il échappé aux serres impitoyables de la mort ? Il en était fier. Le clan l'avait recueilli alors qu'il était livré à lui-même, un orphelin dans la rue. Le boss lui avait donné un toit et de la nourriture, il l'avait formé à l'épée, lui avait tout appris du milieu et l'avait même forcé à étudier jusqu'à la fin du lycée. Quelques entailles dans sa chair n'étaient pas cher payé pour tout ce qu'il devait à son clan.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du hangar qui leur servait de planque, un éclair fendit le ciel comme dans un mauvais feuilleton. Il retira sa main de la poignée et la laissa retomber mollement le long de son corps. Pendant un instant, le flash de lumière avait éclairé l'intérieur, comme en plein jour et c'était là qu'il avait vu.

Une dizaine de petit tas de tissus gisaient sur le sol froid et grisâtre du hangar, comme des poupées de chiffon de taille humaine. Leur toile était déchirée et ce qui leur donnait leur consistance fuyait par ces ouvertures. Elles avaient chacune leur propre visage figé pour l'éternité mais la même lueur de haine couvait encore dans leur regard désormais éteint.

Un deuxième éclair vint griffer le ciel, suivi de près par le tonnerre, et il put voir plus clairement. Il s'effondra à genoux, le souffle littéralement coupé, car les tas de chiffons étaient des hommes et ces hommes étaient ses frères. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière lui. Il se releva et dégaina son épée. Il trancha la chair de ses ennemis, visant volontairement les points vitaux.

Œil pour œil, dent pour dent.

Trois de ses adversaires s'écroulèrent, décapités, dans un bruit sourd et leur liquide vital s'écoula abondamment de leur blessure comme des bouteilles décapsulées. Mais cette vision n'étancha pas sa soif de vengeance. Les deux qui restaient s'enfuirent et il s'élança à leur poursuite dans les ruelles. La traque dura quelques minutes. Les deux hommes étaient rapides mais il avait une meilleure connaissance des lieux. Ils tournèrent à droite, un cul de sac : ils étaient finis. Squalo était à quelques mètres de l'intersection quand un fouet s'enroula autour de son poignet, l'empêchant d'avancer. Il attaqua avec rage celui qui avait osé l'interrompre. L'inconnu esquiva la lame, plaqua l'épéiste contre un mur et lui couvrit la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Il était resté docile et silencieux, comme dominé par la volonté muette du blond. Il l'avait écouté chuchoter à son oreille, s'abreuvant de sa voix apaisante. La fourrure de sa veste lui chatouillait le visage et l'odeur de son parfum s'était gravée en lui ce jour-là. Pourtant, cet homme, il le haïssait, il était l'un d'eux.

« C'est un piège, une vingtaine d'hommes t'attendent en embuscade dans cette ruelle. Prends cet argent et fuis. » lui dit-il.

Squalo ne put répondre. Il prit les billets que lui tendait l'inconnu et les fourra dans sa poche. De toute façon, il n'avait plus rien à protéger, plus rien sauf sa propre vie. À cette pensée deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Il regarda fixement le jeune homme qui lui faisait face, ne sachant que faire.

« Ne me remercie pas, je suis ton ennemi. »

Les nuages relâchaient enfin toute leur tension. Les gouttes de pluies battaient son visage et se noyaient dans ses larmes, tandis qu'il courait. Ses pas le portèrent loin, dans une zone de la ville qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Il s'affala contre le métal froid du rideau de fer qui protégeait une boutique fermée à cette heure si tardive. Il laissa éclater sa rage et sa douleur couvertes par le concert du ciel : ses cris se perdaient dans le fracas du tonnerre, ses larmes se confondaient avec la pluie.

Il repensa à ses compagnons, ses amis, ses frères gisant dans leur propre sang. Ils n'auraient pas de funérailles, personne pour les honorer, personne pour les pleurer.

Il était le dernier, il était seul.

La pluie ne cessa pas pendant trois jours et provoqua des inondations. Les eaux bouillonnantes s'engouffrèrent dans les maisons, balayant tout sur leur passage : la terre, la poussière, le sang. Il ne revit aucun de ses frères, il n'avait pas pu les sauver mais le ciel avait entendu son appel et leur avait offert le Requiem de la pluie.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Note de Tuturne : **_Hello ! C'est moi qui poste aujourd'hui. J'espère sincèrement que ce premier chapitre, bien que court, vous donnera envie de lire la suite, ne serait-ce que pour découvrir les rôles improbables que nous avons attribués aux différents personnages dans le cadre de cet UA. Bonne lecture !_

****

* * *

Chapitre 1

* * *

- VOIII ! IL EST FRAIS MON POISSON ! VENEZ VOIR MON BEAU SAUMON TOUT FRAIS ! VOIII ! ET CES BEAUX AILERONS DE REQUIN ! VOOOIIIIIII !

Derrière son stand de poissons frais, Squalo tentait d'appâter le client et de vendre ce qu'il avait pêché le matin même. En fait, attirer les vieilles dames avec leur panier en osier n'était pas franchement difficile pour un beau jeune homme de vingt-deux ans au visage angélique et aux longs cheveux argentés non moins célestes. Même ses hurlements à réveiller des pierres tombales ne pouvaient faire fuir les potentiels acheteurs. Les autres marchands se sentaient apaisés par la présence de leur bruyant collègue. C'était leur quotidien depuis quatre ans et cette monotonie plus ou moins tranquille les rassurait.

Ce matin là, Squalo vendit presque tous ses ailerons, sa spécialité. Il avait acquis une certaine réputation depuis ses débuts sur le marché de Namimori grâce à ses talents de pêcheur, mais aussi et surtout grâce à son mentor, l'homme qui, par deux fois, l'avait accueilli sans poser de question et qui lui avait tout appris. Yamamoto Tsuyoshi n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à prendre à nouveau sous sa protection son plus fidèle soldat que son fils avait retrouvé dans la rue. Il l'avait logé et nourri et Squalo avait pu connaître à nouveau le bonheur d'avoir une famille malgré la perte de ses parents puis de ses frères d'arme. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas accepter de recevoir autant sans rien donner en retour. Il avait insisté pour aider au restaurant et s'était ainsi essayé au job de plongeur. Hélas, c'était surtout les bénéfices qui plongeaient avec toute la vaisselle cassée qu'il fallait systématiquement remplacer. Tsuyoshi lui avait été reconnaissant pour avoir au moins épargné sa porcelaine la plus précieuse et lui avait assuré qu'il pouvait se contenter de son principal emploi. Mais Squalo n'était pas résolu à vivre aux dépends de la famille Yamamoto et, devant son insistance à travailler pour lui comme avant, Tsuyoshi l'engagea pour livrer les commandes avec son fils.

Le cœur enfin léger, Squalo alternait entre ses deux job avec l'énergie et la motivation de la jeunesse. L'importante somme d'argent qu'il devait à son banquier suite à quelques placements qui, par un malheureux concours de circonstances, se révélèrent mauvais, ne serait bientôt plus qu'un vague souvenir. Il pourrait alors profiter librement du temps qu'il lui était accordé de passer avec l'adorable lycéen qu'était Yamamoto. Il n'en demandait pas davantage pour être heureux.

* * *

Après une journée particulièrement lucrative au marché de Namimori, Squalo rentra chez lui, satisfait. Absolument rien ne pouvait gâcher sa bonne humeur, ce jour-là, et même la compensation exorbitante qu'il avait dû verser à la mafia locale – un groupe de voyous qui s'étaient autoproclamés protecteurs de la ville – n'avait pas entaché sa joie. La raison de son bonheur ? L'argent bien sûr ! Son commerce marchait comme jamais, à croire qu'il était né pour être poissonnier. S'il continuait sur sa lancée, il pourrait rembourser ses dettes d'ici sept à huit ans plutôt que les quinze ans qu'avait estimés son banquier. L'argenté pénétra dans la maison des Yamamoto – qui était devenue la sienne – par le restaurant de sushi pour saluer Tsuyoshi et échanger quelques mots avant d'aller se coucher. Il ne fit pas trois pas dans la salle qu'il fut hélé par le traiteur débordé :

- Oi ! Squalo ! Tu tombes à pic, c'est le _rush_ de dix-neuf heures et je dois livrer d'urgence un client très important ! Takeshi est déjà en livraison, tu es le seul disponible alors prends ça, enchaîna Yamamoto senior en lui fourrant dans les mains plusieurs boîtes de sushis au thon rouge King Size.

- Voi ! Ça peut au moins attendre que je passe aux toilettes, non ?

- Non ! répliqua le plus âgé d'un ton sans appel. Ce client est tellement important que j'ai failli fermer le restaurant pour faire la livraison moi-même alors voilà l'adresse, fit-il en glissant un bout de papier dans sa poche. File comme le vent, petit !

Il le poussa à l'extérieur d'une tape dans le dos et Squalo rattrapa de justesse les boîtes qui menaçaient de tomber. Il jeta un œil à l'adresse – la livraison était au nom d'un certain Hibari – et glissa le papier dans sa poche avant de s'installer au volant de sa voiture. La demeure se trouvait un peu en retrait par rapport au centre-ville, dans l'un des quartiers les plus huppés.

Il gara sa voiture le long du mur qui entourait la maison et passa, sans s'annoncer, l'imposant portail (il n'y avait pas de sonnette). Il remonta lentement l'allée pavée qui traversait le jardin dans le plus pur style japonais et soigneusement entretenu et il eut furtivement la sensation de faire tâche dans ce décor trop parfait à son goût. Finalement, cela importait peu. Il frappa à la porte, empli du désir de terminer au plus vite cette livraison et rentrer chez lui pour se reposer.

Il réussit tant bien que mal à garder les boîtes de sushis en équilibre pour toquer à la porte et un homme coiffé d'une banane lui ouvrit immédiatement.

- Bonsoir, livraison de Takesushi ! Je suis bien chez M. Hibari ?

- Oh, bonsoir ! C'est bien ici, laissez-moi vous débarrasser de…

- Kusakabe-san, un intrus c'est infiltré ! coupa une voix d'homme au loin.

- Pardonnez-moi, fit l'appelé à Squalo. Pouvez-vous apporter la livraison au bureau qui se trouve au fond du couloir ?

- Euh, oui, pas de problème, répondit l'argenté, pris de court.

L'homme fila à toute vitesse, laissant le livreur sur le palier. Ce dernier, pénétra timidement dans la demeure. Outre le silence assourdissant et l'ordre, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre ici. Cette ambiance lui était familière, ça sentait le yakuza à plein nez… Mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression.

Arrivé devant la porte, Squalo dut répéter une nouvelle fois son numéro d'équilibriste de boîtes-repas pour libérer sa main. Il s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte lorsqu'une voix qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille attira son attention.

- Que les choses soient claires : nous ne signerons aucun contrat rédigé par toi !

Le poing que l'argenté tenait serré se mit à trembler. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être lui !

- Calme-toi, Dino, il faut savoir faire preuve de souplesse en affaire, lui intima un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Squalo eut l'impression de recevoir un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête. Le doute n'était pas permis, celui qui l'avait sauvé et détruit les siens était derrière cette porte : Dino Cavallone.

- Hibari-sama a raison, je suis un homme très occupé et vos petites combines pour fermer le club de Xanxus ne me semblent pas très rentables… fit d'une voix traînante celui qu'il identifia comme étant son banquier.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici, celui-là ? Il fricotait avec la mafia ?

- Arrêtes de bluffer, Mammon ! Je sais pertinemment que tu as perdu beaucoup d'argent dernièrement à cause de tes mauvais placements. Enfin, ce sont tes clients qui ont payés les pots cassé grâce à tes contrats véreux… l'accusa le Cavallone.

- Surveille tes paroles, chien de garde ! coupa le banquier. Mes contrats respectent à la lettre la législation en vigueur ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les clients sont assez stupides pour les signer.

L'argenté n'en revenait pas : Mammon l'avait bien eu ! Il avait perdu toutes ses économies et, en plus de ça, il devait rembourser les pertes de cette enflure ? Il sentit la rage l'envahir et s'apprêtait à faire irruption dans le bureau pour déboîter d'un seul coup son banquier et Dino !

- Calmez-vous ou je vous mords à mort, tous les deux… menaça celui qui semblait-être le boss. Je t'interdis d'insulter mon bras-droit, Mammon.

Mammon, Dino et Squalo, derrière la porte, se figèrent puis, après un long silence tendu, les négociations reprirent :

- Les habitants de Namimori sont de plus en plus méfiants à ton égard et ils commencent à s'adresser à tes concurrents. Inutile de te dire que cela engage des pertes considérables à ta société. Nous pouvons t'aider à regagner cette clientèle… reprit le blond.

- C'est une offre qui ne se refuse pas, je suppose… soupira l'homme d'affaire. Mais dites-moi, pourquoi vous tenez tant à vous débarrasser de ce club de strip-tease minable, Varia…

- Quality, termina Hibari d'un ton d'où perçait une pointe de rage contenue. Cet endroit rassemble tous les rebuts de Namimori, c'est une atteinte aux bonnes mœurs de la ville. Malheureusement, pour éviter les troubles, je dois réussir à mettre fin aux activités de Xanxus en toute légalité et c'est là que tu entres en scène, Mammon.

Squalo ne pouvait supporter d'en entendre davantage. De rage et de frustration, il abattit son poing contre le mur du couloir : il avait passé quatre ans de sa vie à rembourser de l'argent qu'il ne devait pas ! Sans compter le responsable de la destruction de son clan qui se tenait tranquillement derrière cette porte à monter des plans pour faire d'autres victimes ! Le bruit alerta les hommes dans la pièce et Dino fut envoyé voir ce qui se passait.

À peine eut-il franchit le seuil que l'argenté, furieux, se jeta sur lui et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise pour l'attirer à lui. L'ex-épéiste était hors de lui, les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête avec force mais il était incapable de les assembler pour en faire des phrases. Malgré tout, son regard haineux et meurtrier parla pour lui. Le bras-droit de Hibari, stupéfait, ne pipa mot. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que l'homme qui lui faisait face était celui qu'il avait sauvé quatre ans auparavant. La seule erreur de parcours qu'il avait faite depuis qu'il était au service du brun.

- Tu-tu es… commença le blond en choisissant ses mots.

- Le livreur de chez Takesushi, coupa Squalo en lui refourguant les boîtes-repas avant de s'en aller en toute hâte.

Il se précipita à l'extérieur et fit vrombir son moteur pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de cette baraque de malheur. Sous le choc, il ne remarqua pas la voiture qui l'avait suivi jusque chez les Yamamoto.

* * *

Ce fut l'esprit encore préoccupé par sa rencontre avec Dino que Squalo se rendit sur le marché le lendemain. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il était ébranlé car il n'en connaissait pas lui-même la raison.

- VOOOIII ! hurla-t-il sans grande conviction bien que sa voix fut toujours aussi tonitruante.

- Hé bien, Squalo, fit le marchand voisin tout en tendant un sac d'aubergines à une petite vieille. Tu ne sembles pas en forme. Tu as des soucis ? Je peux te dépanner, tu sais, si tu as besoin d'argent.

Le poissonnier se contenta d'un grognement inintelligible et d'une mine encore plus sombre. Des soucis ? Des sushis, plutôt ! Au thon rouge, King Size. Ah, Cavallone, cet enfoiré ! Non… Mammon ! Sans oublier Hibari. Il ne savait pas à qui il en voulait le plus. Et dire que les trois hommes qui lui avaient fait le plus de mal s'étaient trouvés réunis dans la même pièce. Si seulement il avait eu son épée, il lui aurait suffi de quelques… non, même pas, rien qu'un seul coup et ces trois-là étaient bons pour la morgue. Mais aurait-il eu le courage de tuer Dino ? Bien sûr ! C'était un membre du clan Hibarin. Il méritait lui aussi sa vengeance. Mais il l'avait épargné et lui avait donné de l'argent pour s'enfuir. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Squalo était sûr que Dino ignorait qu'il avait été victime des sales combines du banquier. Autrement, il ne lui aurait pas permis de mettre les pieds dans son QG. Sans doute même qu'il l'aurait buté ! Peut-être qu'il lui suffirait d'en informer le Cavallone pour qu'enfin…

« PAN ! »

Un coup de feu tiré en l'air, un crissement de pneu suivi des hurlements de la foule coupèrent court aux pensées du squale. Une grosse berline aux vitres teintées fit irruption sur la place et une demi-douzaine d'hommes en noir armés jusqu'aux dents en sortirent. Ils se dirigèrent d'un même mouvement vers lui, deux d'entre eux lui immobilisèrent les bras tandis qu'un autre lui enfonçait un sac en tissu sur la tête. Il fut balancé sans ménagement à l'arrière de la voiture qui démarra en trombe sous le regard stupéfait des clients et des commerçants.

Il se tortilla dans tous les sens pour tenter de faire lâcher prise à ses ravisseurs mais se calma instantanément lorsqu'il sentit s'enfoncer dans ses côtes un objet donc la nature ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Il resta docile sous la menace du pistolet, attendant de savoir où il était emmené et ce qu'on lui voulait. Les hommes ne prononcèrent pas un mot et bougèrent à peine, ne donnant aucun indice sur leur identité. Tout ce que Squalo pouvait deviner, c'était qu'il avait affaire à des gens organisés et certainement sans scrupule.

La voiture s'arrêta après une dizaine de minutes. Squalo en déduisit qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté la ville. Un point positif car s'il parvenait à s'enfuir, il ne se retrouverait pas perdu au milieu de nulle part et pourrait même espérer les semer. Grâce à ses années d'expérience au sein du gang des Épéistes, il ne perdit pas un seul instant son sang-froid et était même à l'affût du moindre indice sur l'endroit où il se trouvait, l'oreille tendue. Toujours fermement tenu par les poignets et le canon froid du pistolet désormais sur sa tempe, il fut traîné dans un bâtiment puis dans des escaliers et enfin, on le balança dans une pièce, seul, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il retira le fichu sac de sa tête et observa l'endroit en se relevant. De toute évidence, c'était le bureau du grand patron. Une moquette aux longs poils gris anthracite épais et moelleux, un bureau de la taille de son stand et un fauteuil en cuir qui avait l'air au moins aussi confortable qu'un jacuzzi. Décidément, il détestait les gens friqués. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la baie vitrée qui lui faisait face et repéra, non loin de là, le coin où se trouvait la place du marché. De mieux en mieux. Il pouvait même rentrer à pied. Il entrouvrit la porte et risqua un regard dans le couloir. Il y avait deux, non, trois fois plus d'hommes que dans la voiture. Toute tentative de fuite était vaine. Il prit place, résigné, dans un des fauteuils en face du bureau – bien moins confortables que celui du boss – et attendit patiemment qu'on veuille bien venir lui expliquer ce qu'il fichait ici.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Note d'A2 : Bonsoiiir ^^ je suis une des figures de Threesome, et je vous souhaite une excellente lecture de ce chapitre, où notre Squalo des mers est dans la panade la plus totale, face à face pour la première fois avec Xanxus, ce brun ténébreux aussi dangereux que sexy. Il vous est présenté par les pansements Lussurplus. Les pansements Lussurplus, pour la gloire, pour VQ, et parce que la mafia, même sans mafia, ça pique. **

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Squalo regarda à nouveau la petite horloge posée sur le bureau et poussa un long soupir. La première demi-heure, il avait patienté sagement sans bouger de son siège. Puis, agacé par le manque de ponctualité de son kidnappeur, il avait décidé de poser une fesse timide dans le superbe fauteuil du boss qui ne devait pas valoir moins de trois mille dollars. En fouillant dans les tiroirs, faute d'informations utiles pour se sortir de sa situation, il avait trouvé de quoi s'occuper. Les crayons de papier qui remplissaient le pot à crayons ne demandaient qu'à être taillés par le magnifique taille-crayon électrique ultra moderne de la marque Mosca®. Puis il avait essayé ces mêmes crayons une fois taillés sur des feuilles qui traînaient et tant pis si c'était des papiers importants. Ou plutôt, tant mieux. Ça lui ferait les pieds, à ce salaud ! Une fois qu'il eut recouvert chaque centimètre carré de petits poissons, son kidnappeur ne s'étant toujours pas manifesté, il entreprit de fabriquer plusieurs dizaines d'avions en papier. Yamamoto l'avait souvent entraîné dans des parties endiablées de batailles aériennes où il s'agissait de toucher son adversaire en lui lançant un de ces origamis. Il était devenu un as de la visée.

Il alla placer la corbeille à papier près de la porte puis s'amusa à y lancer les avions depuis sa place confortable.

- Voiii ! Chers passagers, nous vous remercions d'avoir choisi Fishy Airlines et vous souhaitons un agréable voyage à bord du Squalo 29, notre tout dernier modèle alliant sécurité et performance.

Les pliages, après un beau vol plané, exécutaient quelques loopings millimétrés avant de piquer du nez et d'atterrir dans la poubelle. Pas un seul ne rata sa cible. En quelques secondes, il avait constitué une pile d'avions parfaitement emboîtés qui arrivaient à la hauteur de la poignée de la porte. Cette dernière tourna soudain alors que Squalo lançait un énième avion et un homme à l'allure impressionnante fit irruption dans la pièce. Il était grand, brun et gaulé comme un joueur de rugby, le costard en plus. Il était la classe incarnée. L'avion qu'avait lancé le poissonnier menaça de se planter entre ses deux yeux mais l'homme le coinça de justesse entre deux doigts avant de le froisser et de le laisser tomber négligemment dans la poubelle.

Squalo déglutit. C'était sûrement le _Big Boss_. Pas trop tôt ! L'homme fit le tour du bureau et, d'un coup de pied, envoya Squalo avaler la poussière sans grâce aucune pour récupérer le siège qui était le sien. Le jeune homme à terre se releva dignement puis prit docilement place dans un des modestes fauteuils qui restaient.

- Superbi Squalo, commença le brun en croisant ses jambes sur le bureau, tu as été aperçu sortant du QG Hibarin alors qu'un important rendez-vous s'y tenait. Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais à ce propos.

Squalo ravala le couinement qui avait failli lui échapper et se reprit. Le boss n'avait pas l'air patient à rentrer ainsi directement dans le vif du sujet. Après tout le temps qu'il lui avait fait attendre, c'était gonflé.

- Et vous êtes ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin insolent tout en se calant plus profondément contre son dossier.

- Pressé. Parle ou je te bute.

Le kidnappeur illustra sa promesse d'un subtil écartement de veste qui dévoila son arme dans un holster à sa ceinture. Squalo redevint sérieux.

- Voi ! Très bien, calmez-vous. Je sais rien, moi. Je ne suis qu'un livreur de sushi.

Le brun émit un grondement menaçant avant d'entrecroiser ses mains sur son torse.

- Superbi Squalo, tu vis en ce moment chez Yamamoto Tsuyoshi et son fils Takeshi. Ils t'ont recueilli alors que tu étais à la rue. Tu les aimes et tu ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive malheur. J'ai raison jusque là ?

- Voi, c'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Touchez pas aux Yamamoto, je vais tout vous dire.

Il rapporta la conversation qu'il avait surprise entre les trois hommes la veille en réprimant le tremblement de sa voix. L'homme en face de lui fronçait les sourcils au fur et à mesure, si bien qu'à la fin, ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes carmines.

« Se pourrait-il qu'il soit l'homme dont Mammon a parlé ? pensa Squalo. Alors son affaire est menacée par Hibari et son clan. Mais comment a-t-il su que j'étais là-bas ? »

- Voi, vous êtes Xan…

- Je veux que tu travailles pour moi, le coupa Xanxus. J'ai besoin d'un nouveau Chef cuisinier qui sache préparer des mets à base de poisson.

Poisson que l'argenté imita à la perfection à cet instant.

- P-pardon ? C'est hors de…

Xanxus le mit en joue.

- Et tu habiteras désormais dans un appartement que je mets à ta disposition dans mon club. C'est pour te remercier de ta collaboration.

« VOIIIIII ! L'enfoiré ! » pensa Squalo si fort que le brun eut un petit sourire narquois. Pas de protestation ? De toute évidence, l'idée d'être transformé en passoire ne l'enchantait guère. Quel homme raisonnable ! Il faisait bien de le prendre à son service. Et puis… il lorgna sa silhouette svelte moulée dans un long tablier maculé d'écailles et de sang de poisson : une fois débarrassé du parfum « fruit de mer », il saurait sûrement être… disons… polyvalent.

* * *

Après avoir remercié chaleureusement Yamamoto Tsuyoshi pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, Squalo s'était retrouvé prisonnier des bras puissant de son sportif de fils. Yamamoto ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher et, de l'accolade virile, il était passé à l'étreinte fougueuse au goût amer de dernière fois.

- Voi, Takeshi, tu vas me lâcher, oui ? C'est pas comme si je quittais le Japon. Rien ne nous empêche de nous revoir.

- Haha ! répondit le plus jeune en le libérant enfin. Oui, c'est vrai. Eh bien, je viendrai te voir tous les jours.

Squalo, qui retrouvait tout juste son souffle, manqua de s'étrangler, tout seul cette fois.

- N-non ! Pas au club ! C'est pas la peine, voi ! Vraiment. C'est moi qui viendrai.

Il n'allait tout de même pas permettre à un gamin de seize ans d'entrer dans un club de strip-tease ! Et puis quoi encore ! Il l'embrassa une dernière fois puis empoigna sa valise et quitta la demeure Yamamoto.

- Voi ! À bientôt, Yamamoto-sama. Et toi, le morveux, ne fais pas de bêtise, je t'ai à l'œil.

S'éloignant de son ex-foyer, le requin poussa un profond soupir. Déménager, encore. Il en était las. Il aurait aimé trouver enfin son chez lui où il pourrait goûter au bonheur irremplaçable d'une vrai famille. Ça ne semblait pas être à l'ordre du jour. Ou peut-être qu'il n'aurait jamais cette chance. Même en restant chez les Yamamoto, il pensait pouvoir retrouver une vie normale. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit à nouveau mêlé à des histoires de mafia ? Et pourquoi _cette_ Famille ? Il avait fini par abandonner toute idée de vengeance mais le passé revenait le narguer. Il soupira encore.

- Squalo, fit une voix douce et claire derrière lui.

L'interpelé se figea. Cavallone. Quelle attitude adopter ? Hargne ? Gratitude ? Il ne lui avait jamais parlé depuis cette fois-là, les mots échangés la veille ne comptaient pas. Et maintenant qu'il était là, qu'il n'y avait rien pour interférer, il se rendait compte qu'il avait des milliers de questions à lui poser. Tout d'abord, pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé ? Et qui était-il, quelle personne pouvait bien être Dino Cavallone ? Pourquoi travaillait-il pour les yakuza ? Il semblait si doux et gentil avec ses cheveux d'or et son air protecteur et bienveillant qu'on avait peine à croire qu'il était un tueur de sang froid. Squalo ne semblant pas se décider à lui faire face, Dino le contourna et vint se planter devant lui.

- Squalo… répéta-t-il, hésitant. Je-je suis tellement heureux de te revoir…

Il leva une main timide à hauteur de son visage, le regard planté dans les yeux d'argent de son vis-à-vis, cherchant à y déceler le moindre signe de répulsion mais il n'y avait rien que de la confusion et de l'expectative. Il posa ses doigts sur la peau douce de sa joue qui rosit immédiatement, comme électrisée par ce contact. D'un pas en avant, il se rapprocha du requin, inclina légèrement la tête et tendit son visage avec une lenteur presque irréelle. Ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à ses lèvres entrouvertes d'où s'échappait un souffle chaud qui venait se mêler au sien. Il réduisit encore la distance qui le séparait de cette bouche qu'il désirait goûter pour ne s'arrêter qu'à deux centimètres d'elle et ferma les yeux. Squalo, au contraire, gardait les siens grand ouverts, incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à ce qui était sur le point de se produire. Cavallone voulait l'embrasser. Cavallone _allait_ l'embrasser. Et lui était en train de se laisser faire, de se laisser caresser tendrement du bout des doigts comme une nana. Pire encore, il aimait ça.

L'ex-poissonnier resta les bras le long du corps, tendu et raide comme une planche, incapable une nouvelle fois de repousser son assaillant. Le bras-droit d'Hibari avança les lèvres et frôla à peine celle de Squalo avant de venir nicher son visage dans son cou. L'argenté profita de leur proximité pour humer son parfum, le même que dans ses souvenirs.

- Ton parfum m'a tellement manqué, Squalo…

Et sans même terminer sa phrase, le manieur de fouet prit, pleinement cette fois, les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Combien de fois Dino avait-il imaginé cet instant ? Bien avant le massacre du gang des Épéistes, Squalo avait attisé sa curiosité. À l'époque, l'argenté était l'une des forces montantes de la mafia locale à lui seul, il avait permis de doubler l'étendue du territoire de son clan. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Hibari lui avait demandé de garder un œil sur ses activités. Grossière erreur. À force de surveiller de loin l'adolescent téméraire, il avait commencé à éprouver de la sympathie pour lui, sympathie qui s'était rapidement transformée en une espèce de fascination.

Cette dévotion, cette énergie qu'il mettait à l'ouvrage lui rappelait ce que lui-même avait perdu. Puis le spectre de l'épéiste avait commencé à hanter ses nuits solitaires, sa simple image l'aidait à tenir le coup jour après jour, massacre après massacre… S'il l'avait épargné et sauvé, ce jour là, c'était simplement qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à abîmer la vie de l'être qui était devenu son moteur. Le coup de foudre ? Il n'y avait jamais cru mais après tout pourquoi pas ? Il désirait ardemment celui qu'on surnommait alors dans le milieu « L'Empereur des Épées » et était prêt à tout pour se l'approprier.

Sa langue caressa doucement la lèvre inférieure de l'ex-épéiste, quémandant l'entrée qui lui fut rapidement accordée. L'argenté n'avait pas la moindre idée des raisons qui le poussaient à tout accepter du Cavallone alors qu'il le connaissait à peine mais la langue chaude et agile le convainquit de ne pas pousser l'introspection plus loin. L'échange redoubla d'intensité et les mains de son ennemi se firent plus entreprenantes, ayant errées un moment sur sa taille, elles voyagèrent un peu plus bas, jusqu'à ce qu'il y mette un terme.

- Voi ! Tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu trop vite en besogne, enfoiré ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? gueula-t-il en repoussant le blond.

Son ton paraissait sévère mais les mignonnes petites tâches rouges sur ses joues lui donnaient un air irrésistible.

- Squalo, je suis venu te demander de travailler pour nous. Rejoins nos rangs, s'il te plaît.

L'argenté, refroidi, se retourna dans un mouvement de cheveux brusque et souple et assomma le blond d'un coup de valise latéral dans la tempe droite.

- VOIIII ! JAMAIS ! VA CREVER, CAVALLONE, TOI ET TON ENFOIRÉ DE BOSS !

Il résista à la tentation de le piétiner sauvagement dans un accès de colère incontrôlé. La mine très sombre, il prit la direction de son nouveau lieu de vie, le club Varia Quality, abandonnant là le corps inerte du bel étalon.

* * *

Les néons colorés du Varia Quality Club clignotaient comme un phare au milieu de ténèbres à la fois métaphoriques et réelles des habitants de la ville de Namimori. Le mauvais éclairage du quartier accentuait l'impression de profonde illégalité que dégageait ce lieu de débauche, pourtant la fréquentation ne désemplissait pas. Moyennant une somme honnête le citoyen lambda pouvait dîner copieusement tout en assistant à une représentation style cabaret (il y en avait plusieurs dans la soirée et chaque spectacle gagnait un degré de plus), ou consommer aux bars des différents espaces : le bar lounge, le bar à hôtesses et la piste de danse animée par le Dj Irie Shoichi. Il y en avait pour tous les âges, pour tous les goûts, pour tous les budgets et la qualité du service était invariablement au rendez-vous. L'affaire de Xanxus reposait tout entière sur ce principe, jusqu'à lui en faire porter le nom et ça marchait. Pour tous les habitants de Namimori, le Varia Quality Club, était la touche de cacao dans le lait ou de whiskey dans le café : un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes. Oui, c'était un havre de paix pour tous, enfin à une ou deux exceptions près …

- Voi ! Spanner ! C'est quoi ce grill Mosca® qui lance des flammes ? s'égosilla l'argenté dans l'interphone relié directement au service de sécurité du club.

L'ex-épéiste avait sauvé sa frange de justesse mais regardait avec une tristesse profonde les ailerons de requin calcinés et dévorés par la colonne de feu qui s'échappait toujours de l'appareil.

- Yare, yare, soupira le créateur de la machine, on ne t'as pas appris à régler l'intensité du grill avant de t'en servir ? T'es vraiment cuisinier ?

Une veine explosa quelque part entre le front et la tempe de l'interrogé. Non, il n'était pas un putain de cuisinier, il n'avait aucune formation dans ce domaine et n'avait même pas postulé pour ce job à la con ! En attendant il avait une poignée de commandes à préparer et pas l'ombre d'un commis de cuisine ! Heureusement qu'il avait investi les lieux en début d'après-midi pour se familiariser avec le matériel et qu'il avait potassé le menu. Et il acheva par un « Voi ! Maintenant tu la fermes et tu ramènes tes fesses ici _pronto,_ mécano de mes deux! » bien senti.

- C'est marrant, le patron a employé plus ou moins ces termes quand il m'a demandé de venir te chercher… lança la voix naturellement chaude de Bianchi appuyée contre le grill qu'elle avait éteint au préalable.

- Voi…?

- Il veut que tu lui montes sa bouteille habituelle. Je te remplacerai pendant ce temps, le bar n'ouvre que dans une demi-heure.

- Merci mais… tant qu'à faire, tu pourrais lui amener directement, non ? glissa le cuisinier-malgré-lui qui était plutôt un homme pratique.

- L'amour à ses raisons, Squalo… Il a dit, je cite : « Appelle l'autre déchet bruyant et demande lui de monter son joli petit cul jusqu'à mon bureau avec ma bouteille de bourbon. », imita parfaitement la barmaid en souriant devant l'expression qu'affichait son interlocuteur.

- Boss de merde, grinça-t-il entre ses dents et les joues en feu en descendant à la cave.

Exploitation, menaces, harcèlement sexuel… la liste des méfaits de Xanxus s'allongeait de jour en jour avec pour seule constante sa victime : Squalo. Voilà ce qu'était pour lui le Varia Quality Club, le lieu de détente de tous les hommes de la ville.

* * *

**Note de fin, ou plutôt de Tuturne :** La petite introduction sur le Varia Quality Club m'a inspirée de façon soudaine et La-Mama a proposé que je partage avec vous ma connerie... euh... mon grand talent ! Sur l'air de _Alexandrie Alexandra_ de Claude François :

_Les décibels du DJ Shoichi_

_Chantent encore la même mélodie_

_Oh oh, les néons du club Varia Quality_

_Font naufragés les papillons de ma jeunesse_

Voulez-vous que ce refrain devienne l'hymne de Varia Quality ? C'est à vous de voter !


	4. Chapitre 3

**Les bavardages de La-Mama : **Le voici, le voilà ! Le tant attendu troisième chapitre de Varia Quality ! Après les pansements Lussurplus, nous vous présentons notre nouveau sponsor : les mouchoirs Mammonex triple épaisseur pour un Morvoracle toujours plus doux.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Un peu à l'écart du cœur de Namimori se trouvait l'immense propriété de son protecteur : Hibari Kyôya. Il avait éradiqué une à une les disgrâces qui avaient frappé sa ville mais une nouvelle verrue venait de pousser sur son sol : le Varia Quality Club. Le lieu de débauche par excellence. Un lieu qui corrompait les âmes des habitants. Un lieu qui poussait aux excès de la chair. L'antre du diable lui-même. Et il se devait de rayer cet établissement de la carte au nom des bonnes mœurs de sa ville natale, quoi qu'il en coûte. Il ne pouvait tolérer l'étalage de la perversité alors que d'honnêtes gens consacraient toute leur énergie à réfréner leurs pulsions animales en public.

- Kyôya ! J'ai les plans du Varia Quality Club que tu m'avais demandés ! lança joyeusement Dino avant de marcher sur son lacet et de s'étaler de tout son long sur le tapis.

Hibari ravala le sourire qui s'ébauchait malgré lui sur ses lèvres et reprit un air sérieux. Lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux, le redoutable Bucking Horse devenait le plus maladroit des êtres sur Terre. L'un comme l'autre étaient incapables de déterminer la cause de ce phénomène mais le chef du clan Hibarin n'en avait cure. Cette particularité en faisait le meilleur des bras-droit car jamais il ne pourrait se retourner contre lui et la seule idée qu'il l'eût à sa pleine et entière disposition réussissait à le faire bander.

- Aïe… mon menton… geignit le Cavallone en massant la zone endolorie.

Quelqu'un retira sa main pour y poser la sienne.

- Kyo-Kyôya non…

Son Boss, agenouillé en face de lui, tenait délicatement son menton entre ses doigts, avec assez de force cependant pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. Dino tremblait d'appréhension face à ce regard irradiant de désir, il avait encore réveillé la bête et allait en faire les frais pas plus tard que tout de suite. Le brun baisa son menton, puis lécha doucement sa blessure avant de remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il sentit la langue humide violer l'entrée de sa bouche et attaquer sans relâche son muscle velouté jusqu'à lui arracher un gémissement de capitulation. Hibari le lâcha enfin, se releva et, tout en se déplaçant vers sa chambre, fit glisser sa veste de costume de ses épaules. Il se retourna et contempla, amusé, Dino par terre, sur les genoux, l'air à la fois excité et terrorisé.

- Viens…

Et sans comprendre quelle force mouvait ses articulations, Bucking Horse s'exécuta.

* * *

Le soleil se laissa happer une nouvelle fois par la ligne d'horizon, signant le début d'une nouvelle nuit de travail pour Superbi. Ça faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'il bossait comme cuisinier au club et ses ailerons de requin braisés, sa fierté, avaient contribué à sa renommée à travers la ville entière. Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa veste fourrée et enfouit son visage dans son écharpe pour se tenir plus chaud tout en sinuant à travers les bas quartiers de Namimori pour se rendre sur son lieu de travail. Les nuits devenaient chaque jour plus froides et, comme la température, son moral chutait lentement vers le zéro absolu. Non pas qu'il fut réellement à plaindre, il était bien payé malgré les sautes d'humeur de son nouveau patron, qui, en plus de picoler toute la journée, n'en ramait pas une. Il soupira, au moins il bossait au chaud... Justement, il faisait horriblement chaud en cuisine, trop chaud.

Il avait à plusieurs reprises tenté d'être muté à un autre poste. Le travail administratif par exemple, ça, c'était son truc, ou la gestion des ressources humaines. Il aurait fait un bras-droit exemplaire même s'il maîtrisait essentiellement le travail de terrain : infiltration, filature, assassinat… Xanxus avait effectué suffisamment de recherches sur lui pour savoir tout ça, alors pourquoi le cantonnait-il à un rôle si peu à la hauteur de ses compétences ? Il avait pourtant usé d'arguments de choc :

Il s'était rendu au travail une heure avant son service, avait fait irruption dans le bureau du patron sans frapper, histoire de lui montrer que le rapport de force était en sa faveur et avait gueulé son mécontentement au _patron _:

- Voi ! File-moi un autre job, enfoiré ! Il fait tellement chaud en cuisine que mes cheveux ont commencé à friser ! Sans compter que l'odeur de bouffe ne me quitte plus, c'est une horreur !

- Ta gueule, déchet. Tu vois pas que tu déranges ?

L'interrogé remonta sa frange et aperçut effectivement l'une des jumelles Cervello assise sur les genoux d'un Xanxus débraillé. Les deux sœurs bossaient pour la police et pas seulement, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir… Le brun, d'ailleurs, décida d'en dévoiler un peu plus. Sans aucune gêne il continua de déshabiller et de caresser d'une main la femme qui le chevauchait, tandis que de l'autre il semblait caresser quelque chose sous le bureau. Squalo blêmit et rougit tout à la fois lorsqu'il aperçut les vêtements d'une deuxième personne joncher le sol du bureau, ainsi que le sommet du crâne de celle-ci dépasser de derrière le meuble. Il n'était quand même pas en train de se taper les jumelles en même temps ? Il décida d'oublier l'évidence aussitôt qu'elle se forma dans son esprit.

- Rien à foutre, je veux un autre boulot ! insista-t-il malgré la gène évidente qui se peignait sur son visage.

- Tch, si tes cheveux te gênent, coupe-les ! Et l'odeur de la bouffe, c'est toujours moins dégueulasse que tes effluves de poisson, répliqua le brun, les yeux clos, ne cherchant même pas à dissimuler le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Squalo sentit comme un éclair lui parcourir le bas ventre, Xanxus était horriblement sexy…

- Maintenant dégage ! le rappela à l'ordre le patron du Varia Quality.

Le bruit de la sécurité du pistolet fétiche du Boss le décida à mettre les voiles, l'argenté était dégoûté, cet enfoiré finissait toujours par avoir le dernier mot !

L'épéiste secoua la tête comme pour chasser le souvenir datant d'une semaine et toujours aussi déplaisant de sa mémoire. Voir son patron batifoler avec ses collaboratrices l'écœurait profondément sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi… En fait si, il savait précisément pourquoi et c'était justement pour ça qu'il préférait se voiler la face, c'était moins humiliant.

Il en était là de ses pérégrinations mentales lorsqu'il crut apercevoir deux ombres sortir furtivement par la fenêtre du premier étage. Mais l'action s'était déroulée bien trop rapidement pour qu'il en soit entièrement convaincu. Il pressa quand même le pas, comme son instinct le lui suggéraient, car il était presque sûr, en revanche, que la fenêtre en question était celle du bureau de Xanxus. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à courir droit vers la pièce en question, grimpant les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre, bousculant ses collègues dans sa précipitation.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, dévoilant le brun, un verre de bourbon dans une main, la bouteille inclinée dans l'autre. Il venait à peine d'arriver, comme en témoignait sa veste qu'il portait correctement et entièrement boutonnée, ainsi que l'écharpe qui ceignait encore son cou.

- T'as oublié quelque chose, déchet ? Je me disais bien que y'avait un truc louche, c'est la première fois que j'ai pas à gueuler pour avoir mon bourbon...

« Bonjour, Squalo, tu as passé une bonne journée ? Sale temps, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être qu'on fermera tôt ce soir, c'est le début de la semaine et vous avez bossé dur tout le week-end… » Non, jamais il n'entendrait ça de la bouche de son patron. Il avait presque envie de le planter là, lui et son verre d'alcool qu'il n'avait pas apporté. Puis, il fit immédiatement le rapprochement avec ce dont il avait été témoin : les deux ombres qu'il avait vues s'échapper par la fenêtre n'étaient clairement ni des hallucinations, ni des bienfaitrices.

Le cuisinier se précipita sur le verre et la bouteille que tenait son patron et les lui arracha des mains avant de les vider dans l'infortunée plante verte qui se trouvait là. Xanxus, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, regardait le liquide ambré être absorbé par la terre de cet organisme photosynthétique qui n'en avait pas l'usage. Il était trop ébranlé pour réagir promptement et ne fut apte à bouger que lorsque la dernière goutte fut bue par la plante.

Sans rien contrôler de sa réaction, le patron du Varia Quality Club referma sa main puissante sur la nuque de son employé, le tira en arrière et le jeta contre son bureau. Squalo se cogna bruyamment la tête contre le meuble d'acajou et resta muet face à la violence du choc. Étourdi, il se rendit à peine compte qu'il était allongé sur le bureau du Boss et que ce dernier se dressait au dessus de lui, menaçant. Hors de lui, Xanxus abattit son poing sur le bois, à quelques centimètres à peine du visage de l'argenté que le fracas remit d'aplomb.

- Voi ! protesta-t-il mais la main de son vis-à-vis se referma sur sa gorge.

Le brun s'approcha lentement du visage de son captif, le cuisinier sentit sa respiration lui battre la peau tellement il était furieux. Puis le souffle se déplaça vers son oreille, laissant toute une trainée de frisson sur son sillage. Superbi était excité, la position dans la laquelle il se trouvait éveillait chez lui de lointains fantasmes masochistes exacerbés par l'aura incontestablement meurtrière et dominatrice de son assaillant.

- T'as une idée de combien elle a coûté, cette bouteille ? lui susurra le patron d'une voix rendue rauque par la fureur.

Le ton de ses paroles, légèrement modifié par le choc, évoquait chez l'argenté les grommèlement d'excitation d'un amant. Il sentait sa propre respiration se dérégler, son cou était toujours pris en étau mais la douleur lui semblait des plus délicieuses. Xanxus continua plus bas encore pour l'intimider :

- Tu vas devoir me la rembourser.

Il avait aperçu les lèvres se mouvoir, il avait entendu la modulation suave de cette voix chaude mais n'avait pas saisi un traitre mot de ce qu'elle avait prononcé. Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête : capturer ces lèvres appétissantes et les croquer comme un fruit bien mûr. Il saisit le pan de cravate qui dépassait de la veste tout en se redressant sur un coude. Le bout de soie lui semblait infiniment doux, presque vaporeux entre ses doigts, et il tira sensuellement dessus pour attirer à lui la bouche qu'il désirait ardemment. Xanxus, surpris, avait relâché son étreinte et attendait de voir ce que l'autre lui voulait. Il sentit la respiration erratique de son employé lui frôler la joue, suivie par la caresse légère de ses lèvres sur sa peau et qui s'apprêtait à rencontrer les siennes. Son corps gagna quelques degrés de plus mais lorsqu'il crut embrasser Squalo, ce dernier le repoussa, brûlant littéralement de honte.

- P-pardon ! balbutia l'argenté avant de quitter le bureau en toute hâte.

La porte du bureau claqua et le propriétaire du club s'affala sur son fauteuil. Il se massa les tempes. Si au moins il avait eu une petite goutte d'alcool pour l'aider à réfléchir… Il se mit à fixer la plante verte avec une moue dégoûtée.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Xanxus s'installa à son bureau pour s'occuper du travail en retard, il remarqua cette même plante complètement flétrie et ratatinée sur elle-même. On aurait dit une salade verte qui aurait passé trop de temps au soleil. Peut-être que l'ex-poissonnier au joli petit cul lui avait sauvé la vie en le privant de son petit plaisir. Il allait devoir agir en conséquence… Un sourire malsain se peignit sur son visage mais sa rêverie fut interrompue par l'entrée de Basil dans son bureau. Le jeune homme était la seule personne à avoir libre accès à cette pièce, il était son informateur le plus compétent, un allié des plus précieux.

- Pardonnez mon intrusion, Boss, je viens vous remettre mon rapport d'enquête sur le jeune Lambo Bovino, fit le blond avec une extrême déférence en lui tendant une liasse de papier.

Xanxus prit le document et le balança dans un coin de son bureau, puis Basil entama un bref résumé. Lambo était en contact avec des personnes hautement impliquées dans l'action visant à fermer le club et détenait sûrement des informations capitales pour la survie de l'établissement. Après quelques suggestions de plan, le brun le remercia, lui paya son cachet et le mit sur une nouvelle affaire : celle du bourbon empoisonné.

* * *

- Squalo ! Le patron te demande !

- Pas maintenant ! Mon requin à la mangue, y va pas cuire tout seul !

Oui, cuire un requin à la mangue à sept heures et demie du matin, Squalo avait du mal. Mais en tant que cuisinier en chef, il devait traiter toutes les commandes, mêmes celles du DJ Irie.

- Pas étonnant qu'il ait des crises d'estomac toutes les deux minutes, pensa le cuisinier en réglant le thermostat du four.

- Maintenant, Squalo !

Superbi fut donc escorté manu-militari devant le bureau de Xanxus. Tout en poussant la porte, il se demanda pourquoi son Boss l'avait convoqué à une heure pareille. Il trouva le brun, bras croisés, devant un pot de fleur en argile dans lequel reposait, apparemment pour l'éternité, bonne pour le compost (et encore) la plante défraichie et ratatinée qui avait été arrosée la veille par le bourbon suspect. À cette vue, Squalo défia Xanxus d'un sourire arrogant et croisa les bras, attendant que ce dernier prenne la parole en affichant l'expression de victoire maximale : « Alors ? ».

Xanxus soupira et baissa la tête avant de présenter un sourire de cannibale affamé à Squalo qui sentit le sien fondre sur ses lèvres, son courage couler le long de son corps et se répandre doucement sur le sol.

- Je te dois des excuses, fit Xanxus avec assurance.

- Euh, oui… répondit Squalo avant de se racler la gorge, mal à l'aise.

- Mais je vais faire plus que m'excuser platement, ce serait insuffisant, tu ne trouves pas ? enchaîna le brun en acculant sa nouvelle proie à la porte du bureau.

- Non, non mais… c'est… pas la peine… vraiment, bafouilla le squale qui commençait à rougir.

- Je t'offre une promotion, termina le brun avant de s'écarter.

Les yeux de Squalo s'écarquillèrent de bonheur : une promotion ! Peut être allait-il choisir les nouvelles danseuses ? Ou alors tabasser les endettés ? Non, mieux : videur ! Histoire d'apporter un peu de tenue dans ce repère de mafieux ! Ou alors…

- ... barman et tu commences ce soir, conclut Xanxus, apparemment en plein milieu d'une phrase que le squale, dans sa rêverie, avait occultée.

- Bar… barman ? C'EST ÇA MA PROMOTION ? BARMAN ? NON MAIS OÙ T'AS VU QUE PASSER DE CHEF CUISTO À BARMAN C'EST UNE PROMOTION SALARIALE ! VOOOOII ! explosa Squalo avant de se retourner et d'ouvrir la porte avec la ferme intention de fulminer toute la journée contre ce beau gosse sexy aux yeux rouge flamme.

- Pas si vite, intervint Xanxus en refermant la porte. On va fêter ça dignement, termina t-il tandis qu'une de ses mains caressait le torse de Squalo.

Ce dernier se retourna d'un coup, certainement pour pester contre ses sous-entendus salaces, mais son cerveau fit un blanc lorsqu'il se retrouva deux ou trois centimètres en face à face avec Xanxus et sa bouche si longtemps enviée par lui. Une seule idée repassait en boucle dans son esprit : embrasse-le, embrasse-le, embrasse-le, embrasse-le, embrasse-le !

Xanxus, mains sur la taille de l'argenté, attendait patiemment que la boule de nerfs se décide à faire le premier pas. « C'est pas moi qui ai commencé » était la tactique de drague qu'il préférait entre toutes : simple, sans risque… enfin, pour lui tout du moins.

Soudain, Squalo goûta les lèvres de Xanxus du bout des siennes et eut une réponse beaucoup plus démonstrative de la part du brun. Son vis-à-vis le plaqua contre la porte et fit remonter son genou le long de son intimité avant de passer ses mains sur son postérieur et le souleva de façon à placer ses jambes autour de sa taille.

- Mais arrête ! Comment tu veux que je fasse quoi que ce soit avec les pieds qui touchent pas le sol ? s'indigna Squalo sans le moindre « voi » de protestation.

- T'auras pas besoin de bouger. Écarte les jambes et profite… répondit Xanxus en faisant glisser le pantalon du squale sur ses cuisses avant de l'embrasser avidement.

Les gémissements d'impatience de Xanxus, rauques et tremblants, insatisfaits, indiquèrent à Squalo la bonne marche à suivre. Il passa une main entre ses propres jambes et défit le pantalon de son nouvel amant puis empoigna le membre du brun tout en s'agrippant fermement à son cou, continuant des baisers de plus en plus profond. Il ne put pas continuer sa manœuvre bien longtemps et fut obligé de passer ses deux bras autour du cou de Xanxus, ce dernier amadouant l'entré de l'argenté de ses doigts experts.

- A… attends… souffla Squalo.

L'entrejambe du pantalon ne laissait pas beaucoup de possibilités de mouvement et était gênant pour la suite. Squalo voulut s'en débarrasser et Xanxus le posa à terre quelques instants. Cependant, il ne se déshabilla pas lui-même. Xanxus s'attarda quelques instants à mi-hauteur de Squalo, léchant sa virilité avec expérience et arrachant hoquets et cris érotiques à souhait à l'argenté. Puis il se releva et retourna Squalo qui écarta les jambes, obéissant aux ordres muets que lui imposaient les caresses de Xanxus.

Il se crispa à la première pénétration mais sentir Xanxus presser chaque centimètre carré de son dos avec son propre corps, son souffle chaud sur sa nuque, ses gémissements rauques et erratiques au creux de son oreille avaient vraiment quelque chose d'orgasmique.

Il se détendit et poussa un cri lorsque le sexe de Xanxus entra en contact avec sa prostate.

- J'y suis ? demanda ironiquement Xanxus en accélérant la cadence, arrachant un nouveau cri à l'argenté à chaque coup de rein.

- Ah ! Arrête… ah ! Xan… c'est… trop… nh !

- Bon ? répliqua le brun en pressant Squalo au maximum contre la porte d'un coup de bassin.

Tous au rez-de-chaussée étaient plus que gênés par les cris lascifs et érotiques provenant du bureau du Boss et furent obligés de paraître indifférent – même si c'était _dur_ pour certains – Irie ayant déclaré refuser catégoriquement de couvrir ces gémissements par de la musique tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu son requin à la mangue avant de claquer la porte du « bureau » de Spanner.

Xanxus prit la parole en se levant de la moquette où il se trouvait avec Squalo et alla se servir un verre de bourbon :

- Vers minuit et demie, un gamin du nom de Lambo viendra s'installer au bar. Je veux que tu l'interroges sur deux ou trois trucs, termina-t-il en se calant contre le bureau, avalant une gorgée d'un liquide marron, dédaignant visiblement sa totale nudité.

Squalo, qui commençait à enfiler sa chemise après avoir reboutonné son pantalon, marqua un léger temps avant d'exploser :

- DE QUOI ? NON SEULEMENT TU M'AS FAIT UNE EXCUSE BIDON MAIS EN PLUS C'ÉTAIT MÊME PAS UNE VRAIE PROMOTION ? VOOOIIII ! J'ME CASSE ! (Il sortit en pestant.) PUTAIN J'EN REVIENS PAS DE M'ÊTRE FAIT BAISER AUSSI CONNEMENT ! vociféra-t-il en claquant la porte qui fut sauvée d'un déboîtage violent et certain par ses supers gonds _Varia Quality_.

* * *

**Élucubrations de La-Mama : **Pour l'achat de dix paquets de mouchoir Mammonex recevez en cadeau un autocollant Varia Quality. Bon de commande en bas de page.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Note de Tuturne :** Hey, mais vous êtes où ? Je ne vous vois pas ! Ah mais c'est normal, ma lampe de poche est à plat. Ça ne serait pas arrivé avec des piles Leviracell. Leviracell, et vous ne perdez plus de vue vos nombreux reviewers !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Le clocher de Namimori venait certainement de sonner le douzième coup de minuit. Difficile à dire lorsque les notes électro-pop du night-club le plus branché de la ville faisaient vibrer jusqu'à vos chromosomes dans leurs petites cellules, que votre cœur battait au rythme du son _dancefloor_ et, surtout, que vous n'aviez pas de montre. Squalo regarda la sienne en songeant aux milliers de princesses, de par le Japon, qui redevenaient souillons tandis que leurs princes se transformaient en prédateurs lycanthropes avides de chair fraîche. C'était la pleine lune. Il soupira. Si seulement lui aussi pouvait retrouver son autre nature ! Si seulement le Requin pouvait enfin cesser d'être un Poisson Clown ! Il se sentait parfaitement ridicule, là, derrière ce bar, à essuyer verre sur verre, emprisonné dans son uniforme brillant anthracite façon boule à facettes qui le moulait à l'entrejambe comme un costume de super héros. À quelques pas, sa collègue jonglait avec les bouteilles sous les regards appréciateurs des clients réguliers.

- Voi ! Bianchi, geignit-il, apprends-moi à être cool comme toi.

La barmaid lui adressa un clin d'œil frimeur derrière ses verres teintés jaunes. Elle envoya ses bouteilles frôler le plafond, fit un tour sur elle-même, ses cheveux flottant derrière elle comme la traînée de poussière d'une comète, attrapa au vol un verre que Squalo lui lança et le plaça sur le comptoir. Tour à tour, les bouteilles retombèrent, elle les saisit gracieusement et versa un peu d'alcool de chaque dans le verre puis elle tendit le cocktail à un blondinet souriant. Le public applaudit brièvement.

Les épaules du barman novice s'affaissèrent et il retourna à son observation de la cible : le jeune Lambo était en avance par rapport aux indications de Xanxus. Il se trémoussait depuis un moment sur la piste, une fille à chaque doigt, après avoir traîné devant la boîte pendant plus de vingt minutes en compagnie d'un dealer (selon le videur). Vu son allure nonchalante, sa silhouette fine et élancée et son regard bovin passant par toutes les couleurs des projecteurs, il ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Un banal adolescent bourgeois claquant les thunes de son père pour jouer les rebelles, se dit Squalo. Difficile de croire que ce garçon avait des contacts intéressants, quels qu'ils soient, mais si le patron voulait qu'il l'interroge, alors il n'avait pas le choix. L'avenir de la boîte était peut-être en jeu. Pas que Squalo se souciait de ce qui pouvait bien arriver à Xanxus et à ses mafieux mais, le connaissant, il l'imaginait très bien rejeter la faute sur lui et les Yamamoto auraient alors été en danger. Il valait mieux faire son travail proprement. Il se mit à réfléchir à un moyen d'attirer la cible au bar mais ce fut inutile : Lambo s'était débarrassé de trois de ses copines et laissé tomber sur un tabouret. Les sept clubbeuses restantes faisaient balader leurs mains sur et sous sa chemise entrouverte, à la limite de l'indécence. Bianchi lui jeta un regard noir et s'éloigna.

- Voi, je te serre un verre, gamin ?

L'adolescent étira ses lèvres en un sourire de playboy et ferma une paupière. Squalo crut qu'il lui faisait un clin d'œil et fut à deux doigts de lui hurler ce qu'il pensait des sales gosses comme lui avant de se rendre compte qu'il gardait l'œil fermé. Étrange. Les jeunes de nos jours…

- T'es nouveau, non ? balança l'adolescent. Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire.

Squalo aurait voulu jouer les artistes de cirque avec les bouteilles, lui aussi, mais sa collègue n'était plus dans les parages pour rattraper le coup en cas de besoin. Il se contenta d'incliner les bouteilles au dessus du verre. Ses cocktails n'en étaient pas moins une « tuerie » dixit Xanxus. Lambo s'empara de la boisson et la vida d'une traite, les sept copines frappant du poing sur le comptoir à une cadence de plus en plus élevée.

- Un autre ! commanda le jeune homme en expirant bruyamment.

Ses copines l'imitèrent et vidèrent à leur tour un verre du fabuleux cocktail Dents de la Mer. L'une d'entre elles s'évanouit tandis que les six autres la regardaient vomir en gloussant.

* * *

_Lambo avait bien trop bu, ce soir-là. C'était son premier soir d'indépendance après que son père, un richissime éleveur italien, l'eut envoyé faire ses études au Japon. On ne pouvait pas attendre de lui qu'à quinze ans il fasse sagement ses devoirs un vendredi soir, seul dans sa chambre d'étudiant et qu'il aille se coucher de bonne heure. Il avait quitté la résidence en douce pour aller s'éclater comme n'importe quel jeune le week-end. Mais après une soirée bien arrosée où il s'était fait plein de copines, Lambo s'était retrouvé à dormir au milieu des ordures à l'arrière de la boîte de nuit. Un homme qui passait par là l'avait ramené chez lui, lavé, changé, et couché dans un lit moelleux aux draps immaculés. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé le lendemain matin avec une gueule de bois terrible et que son sauveur lui avait apporté une aspirine, il s'était dit qu'il avait eu de la chance de ne pas tomber sur un pervers sexuel. Ce fut alors que l'homme s'était présenté._

_- Je m'appelle Reborn, avait-il dit d'une voix profonde, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Je suis détective mais je suis très gentil. Ton internat ne veut plus de toi alors tu peux rester ici. Cependant, tu devras me payer un loyer… avec ton corps._

_D'un geste sec, il avait débouclé sa ceinture et sorti une paire de menottes de sa poche. Pas de chance, c'était effectivement un pervers sexuel, sadomasochiste de surcroit, et qui bossait avec la police. La totale._

Squalo cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en comptant de dix à un en mandarin afin de réprimer le bâillement qu'il sentait venir du plus profond de son âme. Il se sentait comme bercé par les paroles de Lambo qui n'en finissait pas de raconter en détails les malheurs de sa courte existence. Son regard dériva vers une table un peu en retrait. Deux clients semblaient y entretenir une discussion animée. L'un deux était le jeune blond qu'avait servi Bianchi un peu plus tôt. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué lorsqu'il était au bar mais il portait une blouse blanche, comme celle des laborantins ou des médecins, par-dessus un t-shirt rayé ainsi qu'un diadème. Curieux look, pas franchement tendance. Son interlocuteur n'était pas tellement plus à la mode que lui mais, au moins, il était en civil. Une longue mèche de cheveux vert fluo surmontée d'une crête rouge lui tombait à côté du visage, il n'avait pas retiré ses lunettes de soleil et semblait en proie à une crampe à l'auriculaire. C'était étonnant que le videur les ait laissés rentrer. Nul doute qu'ils étaient des « amis » de Xanxus. Et nul doute que le punk était gay.

Ils ne faisaient pas partie de la boîte, Squalo les voyait pour la première fois. Ils étaient sûrement des associés, des collaborateurs ou n'importe quoi. En tout cas, ils devaient faire régulièrement affaire avec le patron.

- Hé-ho ! Ça vient, ce cocktail ? grommela Lambo.

Squalo recentra son attention sur son client. Il avait la manie de s'égarer un peu trop dès qu'il s'agissait de son amant. Il lui remplit son verre. Toutes les copines avaient à présent disparu, tombées comme des mouches les unes après les autres.

- … Et donc, reprit l'adolescent, complètement bourré, Reborn a ramené ces types, un soir. Des types louches ! Des flics, quoi. Allons bon, ces gens sont un vrai fléau !

Il pointa un doigt mal assuré vers le torse du barman en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est comme les… les… les profs ! s'exclama-t-il, tout heureux d'avoir trouvé une comparaison pertinente. Les profs, comme les poulets, ont la sale habitude de se mettre en couple et après, évidement, ils se reproduisent entre eux.

Il vida la moitié de son verre. Squalo était affalé contre la bouteille, le regard dans le vague, prêt à le servir autant qu'il le faudrait.

- En fait, c'est surtout la poulette que j'aime pas. Elle enquête sur... euh… bah… ici. Je suis sûr qu'elle cherche à faire fermer le club.

Squalo se redressa brusquement. C'est que ça devenait intéressant ! Peut-être qu'il approchait du but et qu'il pourrait enfin mettre fin à son service, aller prendre une bonne douche et se plonger au fond de son lit pour au moins trois heures, quatre avec de la chance.

- Et si le club ferme, o-o-où est-ce que je vais passer mes soirées, moi, hein ? Mes copines vont être tristes… Bah, vous êtes où, les filles ?

- Voi ! Euh… et cette poulette, enfin, cette flic, elle s'appelle comment ? T'as une idée ?

Lambo lui jeta un regard suspicieux. Squalo crut s'être grillé pour avoir manqué de subtilité mais c'était juste l'alcool qui faisait faire au garçon des mimiques bizarres.

- Ah, ça ! J'oublierai jamais son nom, à cette emmerdeuse ! Je l'écrirai en lettres de sang sur sa pierre tombale si elle arrive à ses fins. Elle s'appelle… elle s'appelle…

- J'te resserre un verre ? demanda Squalo en retenant son souffle.

Lambo acquiesça, se le vida d'un coup dans l'estomac et ouvrit la bouche…

La porte du fond choisit cet instant précis pour s'ouvrir dans un énorme fracas. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, de taille moyenne et à la crinière d'argent mi-longue se rua dans la salle en hurlant. La musique s'arrêta, les danseurs et les conversations cessèrent et même le temps se suspendit.

- Tch ! Espèce d'enfoiré ! Oser me faire ça à moi ! hurla le fou-furieux en direction de la partie privée du club. T'es peut-être le boss, salopard, mais ne crois pas qu'on largue Gokudera Hayato impunément !

Squalo comprit qu'il assistait à une scène de rupture entre ce Gokudera et _son amant à lui_… avec qui il avait couché pas plus tard que le matin même ! Sous le choc, il ne réagit même pas quand Yamamoto apparut, tout sourire, aux portes de la salle. Il sentait juste la colère monter et gronder en lui comme si le bruyant importun avait soulevé une tempête dans son esprit. Il ignora le salut de la main de son ami et ne pensa plus qu'à ce qu'il ressentait comme une trahison de la part de Xanxus. Il pensait qu'il n'avait que des maîtresses, que lui, il était spécial. Mais il s'était bien foutu de lui ! Voiiii ! Cet enfoiré allait payer !

Gokudera acheva de blâmer son ex, se tourna vers Yamamoto, le regard assassin, et se dirigea droit sur lui, résolu. Tout portait à croire qu'il allait lui coller un pain et Yamamoto, les yeux clos, attendit le coup, le visage crispé d'anticipation. Encore une fois, il s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Il était juste venu pour saluer Squalo et voilà qu'il allait devenir la malheureuse victime d'un fou furieux. Ça lui apprendrait à faire le mur et à prétendre avoir la majorité pour entrer en boîte !

Il y eut bien un choc mais pas où il l'attendait. Gokudera heurta son épaule de plein fouet et fut rudement projeté au sol. Apparemment, il avait tenté de le bousculer pour atteindre la porte et n'avait pas prévu que le garçon, d'apparence frêle sous sa chemise, tînt en réalité de l'armoire à glace.

- Hahaha ! Désolé ! fit Yamamoto, pas rancunier, en tendant une main secourable à l'homme à terre tout en massant de l'autre son épaule endolorie. Le baseball, ça muscle plus qu'on le croit !

Il le gratifia d'un sourire radieux auquel Gokudera répondit par un effroyable rictus. Il saisit sa main et tira dessus avec force pour se relever et envoyer du même coup l'autre manger le sol.

- Omph ! s'exclama Yamamoto en s'écrasant par terre.

Il se retourna sur le dos à temps pour apercevoir la Fureur d'Argent quitter le club en arrosant copieusement de jurons quiconque se trouvait à proximité. Les yeux rivés sur la porte, un sourire béat collé au visage, Yamamoto réalisa que son cœur battait la chamade et que la sensation était tout à fait plaisante.

- Je… je crois que je suis amoureux !

Le poids écrasant d'un silence gêné se fit sentir dans toute la boîte de nuit. Shoichi, le brave DJ, annonça d'une voix tremblante la reprise de la soirée et remit la musique en vitesse. Les spasmes de stress s'emparèrent de tout son corps et il tomba à genoux, penché en avant, les bras serrés sur son ventre.

- S… Spanner… appela-t-il difficilement.

Le technicien se précipita avec flegme pour l'aider à se relever et à rejoindre les loges où, à l'abri des regards, il pourrait se reprendre.

- Allons bon, je ne t'intéresse plus, barman ? demanda Lambo en tirant sur la manche de Squalo.

Celui-ci secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et se garda bien de lui dire que ça n'avait pas été le cas un seul instant. Il parvint à obtenir l'information pour laquelle il avait vécu cette soirée de l'enfer : la flic gêneuse se nommait Lal Mirch. Il allait enfin pouvoir quitter le service.

* * *

Furieux à nouveau en repensant à la Tornade Argentée, Squalo décida d'aller prendre une douche brulante, histoire de se décontracter les muscles après tout ce remue-ménage. Tout en pestant intérieurement sur Xanxus à propos de Gokudera, il ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude à fond avant d'ôter ses vêtements et entra dans la cabine au carrelage sophistiqué.

- Alors, t'as l'info ? fit une voix grave derrière lui.

Squalo se retourna et fut scandalisé d'apercevoir son boss accoudé à l'évier de la salle de bain.

- VOI ! Mais ? Comment tu…

- J'ai un passe-partout, se justifia Xanxus en présentant une carte rouge habilement tenue entre son index et son majeur.

- Un passe-partout… partout, PARTOUT ? insista Superbi qui se demandait jusqu'où ce tyran au regard de braise pouvait violer son intimité.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil et, tout en le dévorant des yeux, laissa son vis-à-vis se retourner, gêné, et commencer à lui faire son rapport sur la soirée.

Ce qu'il y avait de bien dans une salle de bain, réalisa le brun en effeuillant les pétales de tissus recouvrant sa peau, c'était que le moindre son y résonnait agréablement. Gémissements, soupirs extatiques sans oublier le bruit sec et rapide d'un énergique claquement de bassin contre une belle paire de fesses bien rebondies. Xanxus en avait l'eau à la bouche… Comme l'eau qu'il pourrait longuement lécher sur le corps du squale, pensa-t-il en entrant à son tour dans la cabine.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Squalo se retourna afin de mettre à exécution la petite vengeance qu'il avait mise au point et qui consistait, à l'instar de Lambo, à oublier momentanément le nom que voulait le maniaque de la gâchette pour le faire languir un peu. Il fut cependant déstabilisé par cet intrus, nu comme un ver, qui commençait visiblement à se tendre sous quelques fantasmes fraîchement imaginés.

- Il s'agit… d'une femme nommée Lilly… euh… non… Lilo… Lilas… lilali… lala… laaaa~aaa, bafouilla Squalo pour Xanxus qui se rapprochait indubitablement de sa proie acculée au mur de la douche.

Le brun porta sa main à la gorge de Superbi et la referma avec force sans pour autant rendre l'autre aphone mais presque :

- Elle s'appelle comment ? fit Xanxus sur le ton de l'affirmation, laissant transparaître un petit « dis-moi comment elle s'appelle ou tu ne verras pas le soleil se lever » qui ramena Squalo à la réalité.

- Lal… Mirch, essaya tant bien que mal d'articuler ce dernier d'une voix rauque, ses deux mains sur le poignet du Boss.

Un sourire germa sur le visage de celui-ci et il remplaça sa paume par ses lèvres dans le cou de l'épéiste.

Squalo, toujours en colère, se dégagea et sortit de la cabine en bousculant son vis-à-vis puis se noua une serviette autour de la taille devant un brun dubitatif. Il se tourna vers celui-ci :

- Tu reviendras me voir quand t'auras viré tous tes amants bruyants et aux cheveux argentés de ton carnet d'adresse, déclara-t-il sèchement avant de claquer la porte sous le regard amusé de Xanxus.

* * *

Spanner lança un regard totalement indifférent à son bâton de sucette tout mordillé – comme à chaque fois qu'il finissait l'un de ces bonbons – avant de le jeter par-dessus son épaule sans plus de considération. Le générateur de sucettes à la fraise Mosca ®, qui venait de réceptionner parfaitement le vestige de confiserie dans la poubelle latérale prévue à cet effet, émit un « bip » discret et Spanner s'offrit un énième bonbon en forme de clé anglaise.

Son cerveau ayant retrouvé toutes ses capacités d'analyse et de réflexion grâce à l'apport en sucre, il put enfin rejoindre le DJ qui l'avait fait appeler pour une urgence, paraissait-il. Il eut un petit sourire au coin des lèvres en pensant que, décidément, ce Shoichi n'était rien sans lui. Ce garçon et sa naïveté… Il serait facile pour un technicien comme Spanner de le piéger avec la complicité de ses Mosca ® et ensuite de le…

- Ah, Spanner ! Te voilà enfin, s'écria Shoichi d'une voix affolée. J'ai absolument besoin de toi. Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Ma double platine de mixage Mosca ® fonctionnait très bien pendant la soirée mais maintenant, plus aucun fader ne répond, les platines ne tournent plus, pas moyen d'obtenir le moindre son, encore moins de mixer…

- Shoichi, l'interrompit le blond dont le sourire s'était agrandi, détends-toi. Je suis là et ces machines, je les connais comme si je les avais faites – c'est le cas, après tout.

Le DJ, qui semblait avoir du mal à retrouver un rythme de respiration normal, s'effondra soudain en se tenant le ventre. Spanner s'accroupit en face de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi stresser. Donne-moi deux minutes, ni plus, ni moins, et ta table sera à nouveau opérationnelle.

Il se releva et observa la double platine de mixage Mosca ® sous tous ses angles, tenta de la mettre en marche et actionna quelques boutons, en vain.

- Alors, mon bébé, qu'est-ce que tu nous fais, là ? marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Ça doit être l'alimentation, ajouta-t-il à voix haute.

Il rampa sous l'appareil pour vérifier les branchements et poussa une exclamation de surprise.

- Deux minutes pile ! Tu m'impressionnes, Spanner, comme toujours.

Le technicien manqua de se cogner la tête en sortant de sous la table de mixage tant il était étonné. Shoichi n'avait plus cette intonation tremblante due au stress quand il parlait. Au contraire, sa voix était grave et assurée. Spanner ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt, ne voyant pas son interlocuteur où il l'avait laissé. Il leva les yeux et trouva Shoichi debout, les bras croisés, un reflet sur les verres de ses lunettes masquant ses yeux et lui donnant l'air terriblement dangereux. Il le surplombait de toute sa hauteur, tel un prédateur en face de sa proie acculée. Spanner déglutit bruyamment avant de lui montrer le câble d'alimentation qu'il tenait dans sa main.

- Euh… C'était juste débranché, tu sais.

- Je sais.

Et Shoichi fondit sur Spanner, toujours au sol. Il le déposséda de sa sucette sans prêter attention à ses protestations – ou peut-être était-ce pour mieux les entendre – avant de s'attaquer sauvagement à la fermeture éclair de sa combinaison verte à coup de dents.

* * *

**Ultime bafouille :** « Entre les piles Leviracell et moi, ça a été le coup de foudre ! » Opération Satisfait ou Remboursé jusqu'au 15 juin. Voir conditions sur notre profil.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Le (petit) mot de La-Mama : **Bonjour, bonsoir ! Revoilà **Threesome** qui ne comptera, à partir de maintenant, plus que deux membres. Pour honorer pleinement le travail accompli grâce à **A2**, qui signe sa dernière collaboration avec nous dans ce chapitre, nous conserverons notre actuel nom de plume.

Je profite de cet espace pour vous prier de bien vouloir excuser le report de la publication du mois dernier et tiens par la même à vous rassurer : nous ne vous avons pas grugé ! En effet, ce chapitre, deux fois plus long que les précédents, rattrapera, je l'espère, le contenu que vous avez manqué le mois dernier.

Maintenant, place à notre sponsor : les hochets à épines **BabyBel **sont heureux de vous présenter ce chapitre. Avec son alliage carbone plus léger pour une prise en main adaptée aux nourrissons, vous pourrez vous aussi vous débarrasser de votre jumeau dès le berceau ! Disponible en trois coloris : pourpre, noir et violet.

_Attention : l'ingestion du produit est fortement déconseillée._

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

La rue piétonne était bondée et la populace déambulait joyeusement sous les premiers rayons printaniers, représentant une masse de clients potentiels pour les commerçants de la ville. Tandis qu'au milieu de tout ce beau monde était assis Xanxus, plus charismatique que jamais, à la terrasse d'un bar de grand standing. La chaleur de l'après-midi l'avait contraint à délaisser son habituel costume pour un polo griffé Eden Park et un jean de chez Hugo Boss et il avait habillé son regard d'une paire de solaires signées Ray Ban. En face de lui, une belle brune à l'air farouche remuait lentement son cappuccino. Elle portait un top rouge qui moulait agréablement ses formes ainsi qu'un jean taille basse délavé et déchiré par endroit. Son look et son air dangereux n'avaient rien à envier au patron du Varia Quality.

- Je suis venue en civile, comme tu me l'avais demandé. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? lança Lal Mirch sans préliminaires.

L'homme eut un sourire de prédateur, attrapa son vers de cognac et le descendit d'une traite avant de répondre :

- Écoute, ma jolie…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'il entendit le cliquetis d'une arme à feu et sentit un objet dur contre sa cuisse, sous la table.

- Non, toi « écoute », mafieux de mes deux : tu m'as fait venir ici sous la menace alors que je suis Inspectrice de police. Tu as du culot… Xanxus, siffla-t-elle avec mépris.

- Hu…

Le sourire scabreux du brun s'agrandit alors qu'il jouait avec les glaçons restés au fond de son verre. Un serveur passa en face d'eux à ce moment précis et le brun commanda un second verre d'alcool malgré toute l'incongruité de la situation. Pour sauver les apparences la jeune femme fut contrainte d'en faire autant et opta pour un cocktail.

- Range cette arme, Mlle l'Inspectrice, il serait dommage qu'il arrive, je ne sais pas moi, une bricole ou deux à ton fiancé… L'infiltration sous couverture comporte certains risques, répliqua le patron de bar, mine de rien.

La jeune femme rangea son arme et approcha son visage de celui de son vis-à-vis. Un regard étranger aurait facilement pu les prendre pour un couple.

- Que sais-tu exactement ?

- Ton fiancé Colonello travaille actuellement comme comptable chez le banquier Mammon dans le but de trouver des preuves suffisantes pour l'inculper de fraude fiscal et d'escroquerie. Or, Mammon est un homme extrêmement prudent et dangereux. Si la moindre rumeur d'un infiltré court dans sa boîte, il redoublera de vigilance, trouvera le traître et le fera abattre. Ni plus, ni moins.

Lal Mirch réenclencha la sécurité de son pistolet semi-automatique et le rangea dans son sac à main. Son expression était indéchiffrable malgré le poids de la nouvelle, mais Xanxus savait qu'il avait touché du doigt la faille de l'impassible Inspectrice.

- Si tu plombes mon enquête, en plus de fermer ton club miteux je t'enverrai au frais pour les huit prochaines années, kora ! Tu sortiras peut-être à temps pour assister aux fiançailles de ton adorable fille, menaça la brune.

- Tch ! Mon affaire est irréprochable au regard de la loi, répondit-il du tac-au-tac, éludant volontairement la partie concernant sa situation familiale.

Il ne put cependant faire taire totalement le sentiment d'insécurité qui l'avait traversé. L'inspectrice était un adversaire de taille. Elle était aussi bien informée sur lui que lui sur elle. Ses menaces ricochaient contre le mur de son insensibilité pour lui revenir en plein visage. Sans compter son inflexibilité qui l'agaçait au possible. Paradoxalement il appréciait le statu quo qu'elle avait instauré et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la considérer en égale.

- Plutôt que de se tirer dans les pattes, reprit Xanxus, nous pourrions nous entraider. Je n'ai rien à cacher, seulement les flics pas discrets qui tournicotent autour de ma boîte, ça rebute les clients. J'ai perdu beaucoup d'argent à cause de ces conneries…

- La preuve que tes clients ne sont pas honnêtes, le coupa Lal Mirch.

- Je me fiche bien du pédigrée des clients tant qu'ils paient leurs consommations, répliqua le patron de bar d'un ton sans appel.

Ce dernier profita du passage d'un serveur pour commander une nouvelle fois à boire et la jeune femme choisit le jus de fruit le plus cher de la carte, un truc bio à ce qu'il paraissait.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de plomber ton enquête sur Mammon, d'autant que les circonstances m'en font un ennemi. En échange de mon silence je te demande de clore les investigations concernant le Varia Quality, acheva Xanxus avec bonhommie.

L'inspectrice se renfrogna, passablement emmerdée par l'assurance de son interlocuteur. Cependant elle devait bien admettre que l'affaire « Varia Quality » stagnait depuis plusieurs semaines. Ils manquaient tellement de preuves qu'elle en était presque à croire que le propriétaire du club était clean. Elle avait tout à gagner à suspendre la surveillance du club : mettre l'intégralité des hommes dont elle disposait sur l'affaire « Mammon », bien plus pressante, et sauver la couverture de Colonello. D'un autre côté la perspective de céder à la menace lui filait des boutons. Mais ce qui était en jeu dépassait la seule considération de sa fierté, l'homme qu'elle aimait était en danger. Elle ne doutait pas de ses compétences, il était le meilleur de l'équipe, meilleur qu'elle d'ailleurs. Ça elle pouvait l'avouer sans honte. Cependant il était hors de question de prendre le moindre risque pour sa sécurité.

- Admettons que je cesse d'enquêter sur ton bar, qu'est-ce qui me garantit que tu ne me trahiras pas ?

En guise de réponse le brun plongea sa main dans sa sacoche pour en sortir un dossier cartonné plutôt conséquent qu'il posa sur la table. Lal Mirch prit le paquet de feuilles et les parcourut en silence. C'était un rapport complet de Basil sur les agissements de Colonello avec clichés à l'appui qui prouvaient les liens qu'entretenait le pseudo-comptable avec la police. La jeune femme passa un doigt distrait sur les négatifs dont Xanxus lui faisait magnanimement cadeau.

- Toutes les preuves sont là, il n'y a pas d'autres tirages que ceux présents dans le dossier. Voilà pour ma bonne foi.

Elle referma le dossier et le glissa dans son sac à main.

- Je retirerai mes hommes ce soir. Si tu me trahis je te ferai tomber, avec ou sans preuve.

Elle se releva, attrapa son sac et s'éloigna sans accorder un seul regard au brun. Ce dernier l'observa s'éloigner, lorgnant sans honte les courbes sensuelles de la jeune femme. Un sourire victorieux et carnassier se peignit sur son visage, qui se changea en éclat de rire lorsqu'il vit la note qu'elle lui avait laissée.

* * *

Ça y était, il allait mourir. Les jeux étaient faits, et Spanner en avait pleinement conscience. Il fixait sa mort se diriger lentement vers lui et sentait Shôichi lui briser l'avant-bras tellement il s'y cramponnait avec désespoir. Un gémissement craintif s'échappa de sa gorge lorsque le Boss s'arrêta enfin devant eux et un silence écrasant prit place alors que Xanxus souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, d'un sourire cruel, terrifiant. Il allait mourir, c'était certain et pas plus tard que tout de suite. Il ferma les yeux et regretta un instant de ne pas avoir pu profiter plus longtemps des câlins du rouquin tétanisé derrière lui, puis attendit.

Xanxus pour sa part observait d'un œil amusé le stress prendre le contrôle de chaque molécule du corps de son mécanicien attitré:

- Bah alors qu'est ce qui se passe, Spanner ? Faut pas être tendu comme ça ! commença le brun avec un enthousiasme certain.

Il se rapprocha ensuite du visage de son employé, le regardant bien droit dans les yeux avant de le gratifier d'un nouveau sourire qu'il accompagna d'une grande tape dans le dos, avant de s'éloigner, toujours souriant :

- T'es tout pâle, faut le dire si t'as besoin d'un jour de congé, hein ? Bon, si on me cherche je suis à la cave ! annonça le grand patron avant de disparaître dans l'escalier.

- Respire, Spanner ! Allez, avale ou crache ! tenta tant bien que mal de conseiller Shôichi à son amant qui était en train de s'étrangler avec son bâton de sucette. Ça va ? demanda-t-il en larmes après avoir débarrassé le mécanicien de la sucrerie assassine. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est pas le Boss, hein, c'est un robot ? Un espion ? Je… comprends pas… acheva le rouquin sujet à une nouvelle crise de stress.

Spanner qui reprenait son souffle put venir en aide à son petit-ami qui se pliait en deux de douleur sous le poids du trop plein émotionnel de ces deux dernières minutes.

Le blond n'avait rien compris au début : Xanxus était simplement rentré de son rendez vous, mais au moment où la porte s'était ouverte, il avait senti l'aura d'une personne à la confiance en soi débordante. Spanner s'était retourné doucement en tremblant et une goutte de sueur avait glissé timidement le long de sa tempe à la vue du sourire de psychopathe qu'affichait son patron. L'ingénu de mécanicien n'avait jamais rien vu de plus flippant que ce sourire et avait compris qu'une catastrophe se préparait. Sans parler de cette accolade ! Il lui avait carrément décollé un poumon ! Et le coup des jours de congé ? Non, le doute n'était plus permis.

- Shôichi...

La voix soudainement grave de son amant fit se calmer le DJ du club si bien que ce dernier fut en mesure de relever la tête malgré la douleur :

- Je crois que...

Toujours plié, il observa néanmoins le visage du blond prendre une expression de plus en plus paniquée et tendue et attendit la fin de la phrase laissée en suspend :

- ... Spanner ? finit-il par demander.

- ... Le Boss... est...

* * *

- … d'excellente humeur ! Et toi, mon petit requin ? jubila le patron devant Superbi qui courait d'un bout à l'autre du cellier.

- Super ! Génial ! Je m'éclate comme un dingue ! ÇA NE SE VOIT PAS NON ? explosa Squalo en échappant la caisse à vin qu'il tenait dans les mains.

Le squale, hors de lui, se tourna vers son Boss, pour attendre sérieusement une réponse de sa part. Exalté depuis sa victoire contre Lal Mirch, Xanxus le regarda de haut en bas et, d'un grand sourire qui lui ferma les yeux, répondit :

- Non, pas du tout, j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu en chies à mort, lança-t-il sur le ton de la conversation avant de partir observer le corps de son sous-fifre – pour ne pas dire esclave ou larbin – trempé d'un vin raffiné, et commença à avoir une des meilleures idées de sa vie.

- Non ? Sans blague ? C'est trop dingue ce que tu me dis là, connard ! ÇA FAIT UNE SEMAINE QUE J'AI ARÊTTÉ D'ÊTRE CUISTO, JE PRENDS TROIS DOUCHES PAR SOIR ET JE PUE QUAND MÊME LA FRITURE QUAND JE ME COUCHE !

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai arrêté de venir te...

- J'ai pas fini ! poursuivit Squalo en s'auto-félicitant de ne pas avoir laissé l'autre terminer sa phrase. J'AI PERDU AU MOINS CINQ KILOS À FORCE DE RESTER DEVANT TES FOURNAUX DE MERDE ! TOUT ÇA POUR QUE TES CLIENTS DÉBILES LAISSENT MES LÉGUMES DE CÔTÉ ! ILS ÉTAIENT BONS MES LÉGUMES ! ILS ÉTAIENT EXCELLENTS ! ON LEUR A PAS LAISSÉ LEUR CHANCE ! AVOUE ! hurla-t-il accompagnant ses paroles d'un regard meurtrier et d'un coup de poing magistral sur la table.

- J'en sais rien, répondit Xanxus avec insolence et toujours un sourire au coin des lèvres, je mange pas de légumes, je trouve ça dégueulasse.

- Ta gueule ! T'as tord ! C'est plein de fibres et de vitamines ! Et tout ça pour quoi, hein ? Me retrouver barman à nettoyer le vomi des clients qui ne tiennent pas l'alcool, ou à leur foutre une mandale quand ils touchent aux serveuses ? vociféra l'argenté, toujours sur les nerfs.

Puis Xanxus sans prévenir se leva, passa son bras autour de la taille de son vis-à-vis pour prendre son menton entre ses doigts, avant de chuchoter contre ses lèvres :

- Perso, c'est pas aux serveuses que j'ai envie de toucher là ...

Squalo sentit un muscle chaud s'immiscer entre ses lèvres et torturer sa langue sans aucune douceur. L'homme en face de lui léchait, mordait, suçait à lui en faire perdre haleine. L'argenté s'agrippa à la chemise de son Boss lorsque ce dernier l'effleura du bout des doigts en faisant descendre ses mains le long de sa colonne pour se poser au niveau de ses reins. Cela faisait longtemps que ces mains ne l'avaient pas caressé et le corps de Squalo réagit au quart de tour, tandis que sa raison s'était fait battre par l'envie d'en avoir plus, juste un peu plus…

Xanxus continua d'embrasser son amant et le fit reculer jusqu'à une petite table de bois avant de passer ses mains sur ses fesses afin de le soulever pour le faire assoir dessus. Superbi passa ses bras autour de son cou sans réfléchir, les yeux fermés, la tête anesthésiée par le baiser de Xanxus. Cette délicieuse et violente torture prit malheureusement fin lorsqu'un gémissement de frustration plus qu'audible s'échappa des lèvres du requin au moment où son vis-à-vis caressa son entrejambe à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Xanxus s'écarta, observa son requin rougir violemment. Embarrassé, ce dernier préféra repousser son amant et retourna vers les casiers à bouteille.

- T'es venu ici pour quoi ? demanda-t-il enfin tout en sélectionnant les bouteilles dont il avait besoin, afin de se soustraire à la gêne que provoquait le regard perçant de son Boss.

Contre toute attente, Xanxus ne poursuivit pas son repas pour réclamer son plat principal après une entrée plutôt alléchante et acheva de mettre son plan à exécution :

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas aussi méchant que tu as l'air de le croire...

Il ricana devant le haussement de sourcil de Superbi, qui n'en croyait, apparemment, pas un mot, et continua :

- Si, je t'assure, demande à Spanner, je lui ai donné des jours de congé pas plus tard que tout à l'heure...

Le brun laissa sa phrase en suspend, puis leva ses yeux carmins vers le squale, visiblement interloqué.

- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

- Et bien...je ne sais pas, je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, je me disais que peut être...

- ...

- ...

- ... OUI ET BEN PEUT-ÊTRE QUE QUOI ? brailla l'ex-épéiste à court de patience.

- Qu'une promotion te ferait plaisir.

Au fil des années, Xanxus était passé maître dans l'art de la manipulation. Il avait balancé sa dernière phrase d'une traite, y mettant tout l'impact nécessaire. Il savait pêcher mieux que personne et son requin venait de mordre à l'hameçon comme une sardine.

- D'accord, répondit l'argenté sans réfléchir une seconde.

Sortir de ce trou puant ! La fée des marchants existait, ce vieillard ne lui avait pas menti en lui vendant cette arête magique, il en aurait pleuré. Fini les inventaires, les poivrots et les vieux pervers !

- Paaarfait ! conclut Xanxus en se levant, il en aurait pleuré... mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Tu passes serveur, ton nouvel uniforme t'attend dans ta chambre... je peux t'aider à le passer si tu veux, ajouta-t-il d'une voix chaude accompagnée d'un regard significatif.

- Non c'est bon, répondit Superbi en rougissant, se débarrassant enfin de son nœud pap' à la con. Je pense pouvoir me débrouiller pour mettre un costard, termina-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Jusqu'à la dernière phrase de son Boss, il y avait cru. Il avait vraiment et naïvement pensé que, de bonne humeur, Xanxus l'avait sorti de la merde alcoolique dans laquelle il macérait depuis des semaines.

- … Quel costard ?

* * *

L'ambiance était chaude ce soir là au Varia Quality, en témoignait la file d'attente à l'entrée et le bar bondé. La masse des consommateurs potentiels se tenait serrée et tous étaient collés les uns contre les autres par la force des choses en attendant la fin du premier show de la soirée. Ils espéraient entrer rapidement, d'autant que la sélection était sévère à l'entrée. Tenue correcte exigée, sous peine de se faire reconduire plus ou moins gentiment par le videur King Mosca, fleuron de la technologie Mosca et de son génialissime inventeur : Spanner. Alors que les spectateurs de la représentation suivante commençaient à entrer, la silhouette d'un grand type en habits décontractés s'extirpa des ténèbres de la ruelle adjacente. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau, il longea les barrières destinées à canaliser la foule et se dirigea droit vers le videur. Ses baskets émettaient un couinement désagréable à chaque pas qui foulait les dalles humides tout en piétinant à demi son treillis taché de cambouis et trop long. La capuche bordée de fourrure qui lui couvrait la tête empêchait quiconque de déterminer son identité, pourtant, il suffit d'un regard pour que King Mosca lui ouvre ladite barrière et lui permette l'accès au club. Tous fixèrent, médusés, l'individu louche qui venait de gruger impunément la file.

Du côté du bar du cabaret, Squalo se faisait difficilement à sa « promotion ». Comme si le travestissement en soi n'était pas assez humiliant, il avait fallu que son enfoiré de Boss lui fasse porter du rose ! Et comble de l'horreur il était la seule « serveuse » vêtue de cette couleur ! Sans compter son imbécile de patron qui ne cessait de le dévorer des yeux… Squalo ravala son ressentiment et prit – d'une voix douce mais néanmoins masculine – la commande de la table toute proche de celle de Xanxus. Pour transmettre les commandes il devait fatalement longer la table où se trouvait le brun qui s'était sans doute posté là exprès et qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui palper le postérieur, ce qui avait le don de le lui faire monter les nerfs. Pour qui se prenait ce dom juan à deux balles avec ses techniques de drague de pervers à la con ? Les cheveux de Squalo ondulèrent de rage et de pulsions meurtrières particulièrement sanglantes, mais son passé de mafioso était loin derrière lui à présent. Et le connard qui le harcelait était son adorable patron qui le tenait en laisse par la menace.

Il força un sourire sur son visage et accueillit comme il se devait le nouveau client qui, pensa-t-il, avait vraiment une drôle de dégaine comparé au standing recommandé par l'établissement.

- Sexy… siffla l'inconnu. Avec des serveuses pareilles je comprends que Xanxus fasse du chiffre.

L'ex-épéiste qui reconnut immédiatement à qui il avait affaire se retint d'incruster son poing dans la figure de l'insolent et, à la place, le conduisit à une table isolée où le grand patron ne pouvait pas les voir.

- Voi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Dino ? s'emporta-t-il.

- Je ne suis qu'un homme, Squalo, j'ai moi aussi besoin de me détendre, répliqua le blond en souriant.

- T'es complètement barré de te rendre seul en territoire ennemi !

- La fin justifie les moyens, je dois régler un truc important te concernant, répondit le manieur de fouet d'un ton énigmatique.

- Si c'est pour me recruter je te le redis, c'est un non définitif et…

Superbi ne put formuler son rejet total jusqu'au bout car le Cavallone, l'avait attrapé par le poignet pour le faire assoir sur ses genoux.

- Squalo… susurra-t-il à son oreille d'une voix incroyablement suave et chaude.

L'argenté ne put s'empêcher de rougir de plaisir et d'excitation au son d'une telle voix, mais alors même qu'il commençait à se détendre, il sentit une main ferme enserrer son avant-bras. Il fut tracté vers l'avant et se retrouva debout, collé au torse de son patron. Avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui était arrivé, le bras musclé de Xanxus entourait ses épaules dans une attitude on ne peut plus possessive.

- Hey, Bucking Horse ! l'interpella-t-il tout en le dardant d'un regard purement hostile de mâle Alpha qui protège sa femelle, mes serveuses ne sont pas des filles publiques, alors fais gaffe à où tu poses tes mains !

Ne semblant pas appliquer ses propres conseilles, Xanxus posa la sienne, sans la moindre gêne, sur la fesse de Squalo qu'il pressa fermement. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de frémir et ses doigts froissèrent la chemise du patron qu'il avait agrippée sans s'en rendre compte. Rouge comme jamais, l'argenté jeta un véritable regard assassin à son aîné qu'il invectiva mentalement à défaut de pouvoir le faire en réalité. Lorsque Xanxus eut retiré sa main et prit la tangente – parce qu'il avait une montagne de trucs plus urgents à régler – Squalo et Dino eurent tout le loisir d'admirer le superbe macaron orné de la mention « Varia Quality » qui ornait le postérieur fleuri.

L'ex-épéiste marmonna toute une farandole d'injures destinées à son crétin fini de Boss, les poings comprimés de rage. Cet enfoiré allait définitivement lui payer cette humiliation ! Dino le regardait, partageant sa colère mais sans rien montrer d'autre qu'un sourire amusé et apaisant. S'il voulait posséder son petit requin, il avait intérêt à se faire plus entreprenant que son rival. Fort heureusement, il n'était pas venu sans ses armes. Il était même lourdement équipé pour un _outsider_.

- Je détiens une info qui pourrait t'intéresser, lança le Cavallone en couvant le serveur d'un regard tendre qui le déstabilisa.

- D-dis toujours… bégaya Squalo en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Le Cheval Ailé esquissa un sourire et lui fit signe de s'assoir sur ses genoux, ce que l'argenté fit sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

- Ça concerne le gang des Épéistes… commença Dino à voix basse, tout près de son oreille.

Le visage de « la serveuse » se décomposa et il s'empressa de répondre :

- Voi ! Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur ma Famille !

- Ça ne sera malheureusement pas gratuit (sa main remonta le long de la cuisse du travesti) et comme tu ne veux pas rejoindre nos rangs… insinua le manieur de fouet en haussant les épaules.

- Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, chuchota l'argenté à mi-voix, mais je ne peux pas rejoindre le gang Hibarin.

Face à l'intensité de la détresse de Squalo, Dino se sentit presque coupable de son stratagème… Mais seulement presque, car à l'amour comme à la guerre, non ?

- Tout ? insista Bucking Horse.

- M'oblige pas à le répéter, enfoiré, grinça Squalo.

- Je veux un paiement…

Il passa sa main dans la chevelure de Squalo et colla presque la bouche à son oreille.

- … en nature, acheva-t-il tellement bas que même l'ex-épéiste ne fut pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

Dino en profita pour faire glisser sa langue depuis le cartilage jusqu'au lobe qu'il mordilla. La température de l'argenté grimpa.

- Quand le spectacle débutera, quitte la salle et attends-moi dans le hall.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Squalo fit mine de reprendre son service. La lumière s'éteignit peu de temps après, suivie du lever de rideau.

* * *

Dino s'était éclipsé de la salle de cabaret et se tenait, dos au mur, les bras croisés contre la poitrine, près d'une porte du hall qui menait aux appartements des employés. Information qu'il avait glanée on ne peut plus illégalement lors des magouilles qu'il mettait au point avec Hibari. En effet, sur ordre de son Boss, il avait été amené à consulter et à mémoriser les plans du Club à desseins plus ou moins avouables. Il tentait d'afficher un air impassible et innocent au cas où il tomberait sur une présence indésirable. Malgré sa nonchalance apparente, son sang pulsait douloureusement dans ses veines, pareil à de la lave en fusion, et ses mains moites ainsi que la boule d'angoisse logée dans sa cage thoracique lui firent redécouvrir les sensations qu'il avait éprouvées lors de son premier rendez-vous.

Ces minutes d'attente interminables laissèrent les doutes s'insinuer en lui. Squalo n'allait-il pas se rétracter ? Après tout, il était pétri d'orgueil et vendre son cul pour une information, aussi importante fût-elle, ne lui ressemblait pas. Alors peut-être avait-il accepté pour une autre raison ? Peut-être Dino avait-il ses chances contre Xanxus ? Extirper Squalo des griffes du fauve qui lui servait de patron n'était pas tâche aisée… D'ailleurs, quand bien même il réussirait, le risque de se faire mordre à mort par son propre patron était bien plus élevé que de se prendre une balle du balafré. Il frissonna, il se ferait mordre à mort, rien de plus certain. Et si Squalo l'apprenait, il pourrait se méprendre totalement sur la situation. Les rapports qu'il entretenait avec Kyôya étaient purement professionnels contrairement à ce que les apparences suggéraient. Il n'y avait absolument rien de sentimental entre eux, ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour sincère qu'il éprouvait pour l'ex-épéiste. En grand romantique multirécidiviste qu'il était, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de déplorer son manque de temps pour déployer tous ses talents de séducteur ! Malheureusement sa proie succombait plus volontiers aux plaquages en tous genres, contre les portes, les bureaux, les lits les mains aux fesses et les baisers sauvages, que face aux roses rouges et aux dîners aux chandelles…

La porte juste à côté de lui s'entrouvrit timidement avant de se refermer aussi sec. Intrigué, Cavallone s'approcha avec prudence, la main déjà posée sur le manche de son fouet. Soudain, le battant se rouvrit, en grand cette fois, et une poigne puissante agrippa le bras du blond et le tira à l'intérieur. Ce dernier eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il eut une fraction de seconde pour se rendre compte qu'il se trouvait dans un couloir avant que la porte se referme et les plonge dans le noir complet. Profitant de l'obscurité, le bras-droit de Hibari tenta de reprendre les choses en main. Il se dégagea de la prise de son assaillant et l'immobilisa d'un claquement de fouet avant de le plaquer contre le mur en faisant pression de tout son corps contre le sien. Squalo regretta amèrement d'avoir baissé sa garde. Après tout, Dino était son ennemi, comment avait-il pu lui faire confiance si facilement ? Pourtant il l'avait sauvé par le passé. C'était certainement un malentendu, il devait l'avoir confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre… Squalo, captif, sentit la colère monter. Il pouvait bien lui trouver toutes les circonstances atténuantes qu'il voulait, il était bel et bien ficelé comme la volaille qu'il se sentait être à cet instant. Ses mains étaient étroitement liées dans son dos par une lanière de cuir qui, par une prouesse technique, passait également autour de son cou et faisait pression sur sa gorge, l'empêchant de crier et de se débattre sous peine de suffocation. Mais bien que réduit à la soumission la plus totale, le requin ne put s'empêcher de s'agiter :

- Voi ! C'est moi, Ducon ! réussit-il à prononcer alors que les liens se resserraient sur sa gorge.

Un sourire inquiétant qu'il ne put voir étira les lèvres du manieur de fouet :

- Je sais, susurra-t-il à l'oreille de son captif avec une intonation aussi suave que sadique.

Squalo ne put réprimer le tremblement d'excitation malsaine qui lui remontait le long du dos tandis qu'un autre descendait simultanément vers son bas ventre. Il inspira profondément pour chasser les pensées érotiques qui lui venaient à l'esprit. La priorité était d'entrer dans la chambre, le faire dans le couloir était beaucoup trop risqué !

- Lâche-moi, Bucking Horse… articula-t-il avec peine et à voix basse, dans l'espoir de ne pas ameuter le personnel.

- Chut… Je ne veux entendre que tes doux gémissements de plaisir, mon petit requin…

À peine eut-il achevé sa phrase que ses lèvres se posèrent sur la nuque de l'argenté, tandis que sa main gauche s'insinuait patiemment entre les multiples pans de soie du kimono. Avec les dents, il fit glisser le tissu fleuri pour découvrir l'épaule du squale qui haletait comme au bord de l'agonie. Il adorait cette douceur sous des dehors de sauvagerie, cette sensation extrême du souffle chaud et maitrisé contre sa peau, suivi des vagues de froid quand celle-ci se soulevait à son contact et qui le faisait brûler d'un désir sans commune mesure. Un premier grognement de plaisir lui échappa alors que sa délicieuse torture venait à peine de débuter. La langue tiède et humide de son bourreau passa sur son épaule, il se sentait friandise sous les lèvres avides qui le goûtaient sans relâche, proie sous l'étreinte du cuir qui lui irritait la peau. Contre toute attente, il aimait ça. L'entière soumission à la volonté d'un autre avait toujours été contraire à sa nature profonde, jamais il n'avait pris au sérieux ses penchants masochistes. Pourtant l'excitation qu'il ressentait à cet instant ne laissait aucune place au doute, il en voulait plus, il désirait s'abandonner contre le corps du Cheval Ailé, mais les liens qui l'immobilisaient, lui brûlaient les poignets et lui broyaient la gorge l'en dissuadèrent. Alors même, son corps entier était en feu et il ne put réfréner un gémissement sensuel lorsque les doigts de son bourreau commencèrent à caresser lentement l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

- Mmh… Di-Dino…

Son prénom se dilua dans les soupirs impatients que ne cessait de pousser Squalo. Ce dernier ne lui avait pas opposé la moindre résistance contrairement à ce que Dino avait prévu, mais il n'en avait cure tant il jubilait de l'avoir sous son contrôle. Le doux chant de ses soupirs et de ses gémissements, qu'il retenait avec peine, agissait sur lui comme le plus puissant des aphrodisiaques. Cette voix, il voulait l'entendre lorsque son détenteur perdrait tout contrôle. Il se délectait d'avance du moment où l'intégralité de ses défenses s'écrouleraient et que, submergé par le plaisir, il hurlerait son nom au rythme de ses coups de hanche. Dino, à force de patience, réussit à dénouer l'obi de sa victime. Il remonta le long de la cuisse enfin découverte de l'ex-épéiste et plongea sa main dans son sous-vêtement pour venir effleurer le membre déjà tendu.

- Je te fais tant d'effet que ça Squalo ? lança le manieur de fouet avec un sourire.

- La ferme ! Touche… moi… aaah… gémit Superbi les yeux mi-clos par l'excitation.

Ne pouvant résister, Cavallone empoigna la verge de son partenaire et commença à appliquer des va-et-vient avec une lenteur toute calculée. L'argenté se laissa totalement aller, occultant l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient et le traitement particulièrement avilissant que lui faisait subir son partenaire. Il n'arrivait pas à en comprendre lui-même la raison, il avait une confiance aveugle et purement instinctive en Dino. Il ne ressentait aucun sentiment de gêne, juste un plaisir divin qui secouait chaque fibre de son corps.

Les réactions plus sexy les unes que les autres de l'argenté braillard, le contact de sa peau, et le sentiment de domination totale qui habitait Dino le faisaient bander depuis un bon moment déjà. Cependant, il s'attelait à la satisfaction de son partenaire et répondait à chaque signe qu'il laissait entrevoir, car son plaisir passait par celui qu'il pouvait apporter à son amant du moment. Mais dérangé par son érection de plus en plus dure et douloureuse, il négligea la prise qu'il avait sur le fouet, ce que ne manqua pas de faire remarquer le squale :

- Mmh… Serre-moi… plus fort…, supplia contre toute attente Superbi.

Le manieur de fouet était plus excité que surpris et les dernières réserves de patience qu'il détenait s'évanouirent dans le néant. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : presser le dénouement, posséder enfin entièrement l'homme qu'il convoitait depuis plusieurs années. De sa main gauche, il agrippa le crâne de l'ex-épéiste, l'obligea à tourner la tête et l'embrassa férocement. La brusque introduction de sa langue dans sa bouche surprit agréablement Squalo qui prit un plaisir singulier lors de cet échange aussi violent qu'excitant. Puis, tout aussi brusquement qu'il avait pris possession de ses lèvres, Cavallone mit fin au baiser, laissant son partenaire pantelant et les yeux luisant de frustration et de désir mêlés.

D'une pression de main sur la hanche, le manieur de fouet obligea Squalo à se cambrer davantage tout en renforçant la prise sur son arme. Le désir qui les habitait l'un et l'autre était bien trop puissant pour faire durer leurs préliminaires bien longtemps, d'autant qu'ils pouvaient se faire surprendre à chaque instant. En une fraction de seconde Dino libéra son membre tendu et prit le manche de son arme entre les dents n'accentuant que davantage la courbure sensuelle du dos de l'argenté. Excité encore plus si c'était possible, il se fraya un chemin sous le kimono puis plaça les mains de chaque côté du bassin de son partenaire qu'il pénétra sans sommation. Squalo ne put étouffer totalement une plainte d'où perçait étrangement une pointe de plaisir. Dino s'engouffra d'un mouvement sec dans le fourreau de chair et attendit quelques secondes que celui-ci se détende avant de s'adonner à la satisfaction de son propre plaisir. Intérieurement, il aurait préféré prendre son temps et préparer son amant comme il se devait, mais du temps ils n'en avaient pas, et encore moins de lubrifiant et puis surtout, Squalo aimait le sexe bestial, comme en témoignait son attirance pour Xanxus. À l'évocation de son rival, Cavallone ne put s'empêcher d'enrager, brûlant littéralement de jalousie.

- Mmh, bouge, bordel ! lâcha Squalo, tremblant de désir.

La supplique de l'argenté le tira de son ressentiment. Il se prenait la tête pour rien, n'était-il pas en train de coucher avec Squalo ? Et il se devait de surpasser le balafré au pieu ! Il exécuta quelques mouvements lents et amples s'appliquant à effleurer la zone érogène par excellence. Ses précautions furent rapidement récompensées par les gémissements de l'argenté qui se muèrent en petit cris lascifs à souhait. Le double traitement que lui infligeait le manieur de fouet contre sa gorge et sa prostate lui procurait une jouissance quasi nocive tant elle était intense. Squalo était incapable de la moindre retenue, à demi-conscient qu'il était et encore moins face à des sensations de cet ordre. Lorsque Dino intensifia ses coups de hanche ce fut le coup de grâce : il jouit dans un gémissement rauque et douloureux, suivit quelques mouvements plus tard par son assaillant. À peine Dino eut-il éjaculé qu'il dut soutenir le corps rudement ébranlé de Squalo qui s'effondra contre lui.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Note de Tuturne : **C'est moi qui poste aujourd'hui ! Et je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances !

Ce chapitre est sponsorisé par les bouées Squal'eau. Avec les bouées Squal'eau, oubliez les blagues vaseuses : vous nagez dans le bonheur !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Lorsque le « serveuse » le plus convoité du club Varia Quality reprit conscience, il eut du mal à retrouver ses repères. D'abord, il était nu. Non pas que pareille situation ne lui fût jamais arrivée, mais jusqu'à présent, il en avait toujours su la cause. Ensuite, il se trouvait allongé sur son propre lit, dans sa propre chambre, alors que le réveil à affichage digital lui faisait savoir qu'il était actuellement censé être en service. Enfin, quelqu'un l'avait lavé, et ce maniaque de la propreté était indéniablement en train de prendre une douche dans sa salle de bain comme le prouvait le bruit de ruissellement d'eau qui s'en échappait.

Squalo se redressa doucement et se passa la main dans les cheveux pour tenter de stimuler sa mémoire. C'est alors qu'il aperçu les marques rouges qui entouraient ses poignets et les souvenirs de la dernière heure lui revinrent par flashs comme autant de coups de poignards lancés contre son ego. Il serra les poings et blêmit de rage, tandis que ses joues se teintaient du même rouge incandescent qu'avait laissé le cuir sur sa peau.

- Ca-va-llo-ne ! gronda-t-il en abattant ses poings sur son matelas. JE VAIS TE DÉPECER VIVANT, ENFLURE ! hurla-t-il avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Cependant sa voix cassée ne rendit pas sa réplique aussi terrifiante qu'il l'aurait voulu, en témoigna l'éclat de rire qui retentit dans la salle de bain. Quelques secondes plus tard en sortit le Cavallone en question, le corps encore luisant d'eau et uniquement vêtu d'une serviette de bain nouée autour de la taille. Déjà la colère de l'argenté n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir alors qu'il détaillait, effaré, la musculature impressionnante de son invité. Ses iris explorèrent les courbes de ses muscles qui semblaient gravées au burin dans sa chair et découvrirent les tatouages qui parcouraient le torse de Dino, remontaient le long de ses bras pour s'évanouir dans son cou.

Il détailla longuement l'œuvre d'art vivante qui se dressait devant lui, tandis que ce dernier se séchait sommairement les cheveux avec une autre serviette qu'il plaça ensuite sur ses épaules. Squalo, toujours muet et légèrement excité, baissa les yeux lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent enfin. Le manieur de fouet, d'impatience, se rua sur l'épéiste avec une fougue telle que la tête de Squalo heurta la tête du lit.

- VOI ! Putain t'as pas bientôt fini de me faire m…

- Pardonne-moi, Squalo ! l'interrompit-il tout en l'étreignant à lui en couper le souffle.

- Qu-quoi ? P-Pourquoi ? bégaya le squale en rougissant.

- Tu étais tellement sexy que je n'ai pas su me contrôler. J'ai été trop brutal, je regrette de t'avoir fait mal… reprit le Cheval Ailé en lui caressant doucement la joue.

Puis il se redressa, les deux genoux de chaque côté de l'argenté, prit ses deux mains dans les siennes et embrassa les poignets qu'il avait meurtris avec une tendresse infinie. Le requin se sentit brûler de l'intérieur et sa figure semblait le point de départ du brasier qui le ravageait. Squalo était franchement déstabilisé par l'attitude de Dino. Toute cette douceur le mettait mal à l'aise, comment pouvait-on le regarder, lui, le guerrier sanguinaire et braillard, le poissonnier et aujourd'hui serveuse, avec tant de tendresse ? N'était-il pas un homme ? Un fier bretteur redouté dans le milieu ? Ces prunelles noisette qui le couvaient comme le plus précieux des trésors, les méritait-il ? Il en avait des papillons dans l'estomac et en rougissait comme une pucelle, à croire qu'il aimait ça, se faire caresser comme une gonzesse.

Pourtant, la façon dont il l'avait pris plus tôt attestait qu'il ne le considérait pas le moins du monde comme une femme. Un vrai casse-tête.

- Ne t'excuse pas… Voi… C'était agréable… murmura Squalo, honteux de ses paroles.

Le regard du Bucking Horse s'adoucit davantage et un sourire à la fois ravi et attendri passa sur ses lèvres. Lèvres qui rejoignirent naturellement celles de l'argenté pour un échange suave qui dura un long moment. Puis, mêlant doucement leurs langues, la main gauche du blond remonta le long de la cuisse de Squalo pour se poser sur son bassin.

- Un second round ? proposa joyeusement le manieur de fouet.

- Tu rêves ! Si tu me refais comme tout à l'heure je vais y rester, voi !

- C'est un compliment ?

En guise de réponse, le visage de Squalo devint encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Tu n'as encore rien vu, Squalo… lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix chaude.

C'en était trop pour l'épéiste qui, embarrassé, renversa Dino pour le dominer de toute sa hauteur. Hors de question que le manieur de fouet continue à prendre ses aises avec lui !

- Voi ! Que ça soit clair entre nous, j'ai couché avec toi pour obtenir une info. Ça ne fait de toi rien de plus qu'un coup d'un soir quelle que soit ton habileté dans ce domaine.

Le regard de Dino s'assombrit et d'un brusque coup de bassin il inversa leurs positions. Ses mains étaient posées de part et d'autre de la tête de Squalo et il s'approcha doucement de son visage avant de répliquer en souriant malgré la mine blessée qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher :

- Très bien… soupira-t-il. Rendez-vous demain à quinze heures au café français pour ton info, Empereur des Épées, Premier du nom…

- Voi ! Comment tu sais… ?

Un bref baiser sur la bouche l'empêcha d'en demander davantage. Squalo le fusilla du regard.

-Oh, déjà si tard… lança Bucking Horse pour détourner la conversation.

- Voi ! Merde ! Ça va faire une heure que j'ai déserté le boulot ! s'écria l'argenté en sautant hors du lit.

Le Cheval Ailé se rhabilla et aida le requin à enfiler correctement son kimono. Il noua précautionneusement l'obi et admira quelques seconde son œuvre avant de s'arrêter sur le stupide macaron qu'avait posé Xanxus sur la fesse de Squalo.

- Quand t'en auras marre d'être la chose de Xanxus, viens me voir ! fit-il tout en serrant l'argenté dans ses bras.

Dans l'opération, il posa doucement les mains sur les fesses de son vis-à-vis pour y coller ce qui semblait être un autre macaron dont l'emblème ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un Pégase dressé fièrement sur ses pattes arrières. Dino sourit sournoisement en se remémorant le heureux hasard qui l'avait mené au club, alors qu'il était en train de tuner sa vieille Ferrari.

- Vire tes mains de là, Bucking Horse… cracha l'épéiste avec une expression effrayante.

Cavallone s'exécuta en souriant, gêné, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il avait la main sur la poignée lorsque Superbi le stoppa.

- Voi ! Ne te fais pas chopper !

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? fit le blond, la mine de nouveau joyeuse.

- Non, pour moi. J'ai une image à préserver !

Dino détailla la tenue de son vis-à-vis avec insistance.

- Oublie ce que je viens de dire et dégage ! répliqua l'argenté, mi-blasé, mi-embarrassé.

Le manieur de fouet rit de bon cœur avant de s'en aller.

- À demain, Superbi !

Bucking Horse parcourut le couloir sombre avec entrain. Trop heureux pour faire preuve de prudence, il sortit des appartements des employés sans même vérifier si la voie était libre. Heureusement pour lui la chance ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter ce soir. Il traversa le couloir et s'apprêtait à rejoindre le hall d'entrée lorsqu'il sentit une présence hostile. Il leva les yeux pour découvrir Xanxus à l'étage supérieur qui le fixait avec une haine affichée. Le bras-droit de Hibari ne put réprimer un sourire moqueur qu'il adressa au patron du cabaret. Penser qu'il venait à peine de coucher avec l'amant de son rival et ce sous son propre toit le faisait mourir de rire intérieurement. Xanxus pouvait bien le mettre en garde autant qu'il le désirait, ce soir c'était lui le vainqueur.

Xanxus fusilla du regard le bras-droit de son ennemi déclaré jusqu'à ce que ce dernier sorte de son champ de vision. Il aurait pu ne pas tenir de rancune autre que professionnelle vis-à-vis de Bucking Horse si ce dernier n'était pas constamment en train de dévorer des yeux sa propriété. Lorsque Squalo ne travaillait pas encore pour lui, ils se contentaient de s'ignorer l'un l'autre en hommage au bon vieux temps. En effet, Dino et lui étaient originaires de la même ville d'Italie et leurs paternels respectifs s'étaient toujours évertués à les faire se rapprocher, dans le but un peu illusoire de voir se reproduire chez leur progéniture l'amitié profonde qui les liait tout deux. Cependant, le regard hautain et le sourire moqueur que Dino venait de lui lancer pour la première fois n'avaient pour lui d'autre interprétation que celle d'une déclaration de guerre ouverte.

Le patron du club ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine surprise, suite à l'attitude du mafioso d'ordinaire pacifique, qui court-circuita sa colère. Il demeura quelques minutes à réfléchir, les yeux dans le vague et le regard dirigé vers la porte des appartements des employés qu'il regardait sans la voir. Il ne cilla que lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit lentement, laissant sortir l'une de ses serveuses légèrement décoiffée et vêtue d'un kimono rose.

Xanxus vit rouge.

Son esprit avait rassemblé instantanément tous les éléments du puzzle et la reconstitution ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Squalo regagna son poste et reprit son service comme si de rien n'était. Il était difficile pour lui cependant de se mouvoir correctement et il devait sans cesse veiller à couvrir sa gorge et ses poignets pour éviter de révéler au monde entier qu'en plus d'être un travesti , il était aussi gay, masochiste et pervers. Essayant de toutes ses forces de ne plus penser à rien, il se rendit au bar pour récupérer les commandes des clients qu'il venait de quitter. Malheureusement, à peine eut-il atteint le comptoir qu'une bête fulminante de rage le saisit par le poignet et le traîna hors de la salle sans aucune explication.

- VOI ! Lâche-moi ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? brailla Squalo tout en essayant de libérer son avant-bras déjà meurtri et que l'autre broyait sans retenue.

- La ferme ! aboya le patron avec tellement de hargne que l'argenté sentit toute volonté de résistance fondre dans sa poitrine.

Sans en dire davantage, le brun furieux ouvrit la porte du bureau de Spanner, qui était en réalité la salle du générateur, et balança Squalo à l'intérieur comme un vulgaire déchet, avant d'éjecter hors de la pièce l'employé qui remplaçait le mécanicien pour la maintenance de toute l'installation électrique. Le serveur vint s'écraser contre les installations, appuyant par inadvertance sur les boutons qui causèrent l'extinction de plusieurs voyants lumineux.

- Déshabille-toi, maintenant ! somma le plus âgé avec une rage telle qu'elle frisait la folie.

- T'es malade ? répliqua Superbi, légèrement sonné par le choc. Tu m'as pris pour un gigolo ?

- C'est l'impression que tu donnes, à t'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe qui. Alors laisse-toi faire gentiment, je paierai pour tes services…

Une nuée d'autres répliques plus humiliantes les unes que les autres bourdonna dans l'esprit de Xanxus mais sa colère l'empêchait d'exprimer quoi que ce soit de cohérent. À la place, il prit son employé par le bras, le releva d'un geste et l'obligea à se retourner avant de le plaquer contre le tableau de commande. La violence du choc eut de nouvelle répercutions sur les diodes électroluminescentes, mais l'un et l'autre n'en avaient cure le premier trop aveuglé par la rage d'avoir été trahi et le second trop occupé à ne pas perdre connaissance pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Le corps de Squalo avait atteint sa limite et il lui était quasi impossible d'en encaisser davantage, il n'avait même plus la force de se débattre. Ce qui tira l'argenté de son état comateux fut le contact de la main brûlante sur sa peau alors que celui-ci remontait le tissu de son kimono pour pouvoir le prendre de force.

- VOI ! Lâche-moi, enfoiré ! cria-t-il, la voix vibrante de colère. C'est pas un putain de jeu ! Si tu le fais, je ne te le pardonnerai pas !

- Vas-y, tape-toi un kiffe ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire du pardon d'un putain de sac à foutre comme toi ?

Impardonnables, ses paroles étaient impardonnables et fausses, mais elles l'atteignirent au plus profond de lui-même et lui glacèrent le cœur. Squalo se débattit avec la fureur d'un fauve à l'orgueil blessé pour échapper aux serres de son assaillant. S'il avait été en meilleure forme il lui aurait sans doute refait le portrait tant sa rage décuplait sa force. Malheureusement Xanxus agissait lui aussi sous l'emprise de la même émotion destructrice et il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour l'avoir à nouveau sous contrôle. Il écrasa une troisième fois le visage du serveur contre le tableau de commande tandis que ce dernier l'arrosait copieusement d'insultes. Au bruit du choc, succéda le noir complet.

Un murmure s'éleva des différentes salles de la boîte, tandis qu'à l'extérieur les néons du Varia Quality s'éteignirent brusquement dans un feulement électrique. Seules rayonnaient les lampes indiquant les sorties de secours. Immédiatement après, Xanxus reçu un coup de téléphone de Shôichi l'avertissant de la coupure de courant.

- Je vais mettre Spanner sur le coup, fit le patron revenu instantanément à la raison, tout en remontant sa braguette.

Squalo, toujours coincé entre le bras puissant de Xanxus et la table de commande, estima que le moment était venu pour lui de fuir. Cependant, à l'instant même où cette idée lui traversa l'esprit, il sentit la poigne du brun se refermer sur son avant-bras.

- Voyons patron, c'est toi qui lui as donné deux jours de congé, il en a profité pour monter à Tokyo voir un combat de robots… résonna la voix du DJ au téléphone.

- Tch ! Jamais là quand on a besoin d'eux, grogna le brun. Je vais appeler un électricien, dit-il avant de raccrocher. Et toi, saloperie de requin de merde, tu vas sagement m'attendre dans ma chambre pendant que je règle l'énorme bordel que ta vaine résistance a provoqué, lança-t-il avec toute la mauvaise foi dont il était capable.

- Et tu crois que je vais t'obéir, connard ? cracha l'argenté avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Un sourire mauvais passa sur le visage de Xanxus. Malgré tous ses efforts, Squalo ne put lutter contre la volonté du brun. Ce dernier le balança sur son épaule et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre avant de le jeter par terre. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se relever, Xanxus verrouilla la porte de l'extérieur.

- Bordel ! cracha-t-il avec hargne.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau au bout du couloir. À quelques mètres de la porte, il entendit un bruit inhabituel, un son très léger, presque imperceptible, mais qui ne laissait aucun doute quant au fait qu'un intrus se trouvait derrière. Silencieux comme un tigre et le regard féroce comme celui un lion, il atteignit la porte close par-dessous laquelle ne filtrait aucune lueur. Il fit glisser sa carte magnétique dans le boitier électronique près de la poignée, l'écran lui demanda son empreinte digitale. Il posa son index sur le pavé tactile et lorsqu'il fut reconnu comme étant bien lui-même, il put entrer le code à huit chiffres qui permettait d'ouvrir la porte. Comment diable un voleur avait-il pu entrer dans son bureau malgré toutes les protections ? Et les caméras ? N'avait-elles rien filmé ? Elles étaient alimentées par un autre générateur : elles étaient censées fonctionner normalement. Ah ! Mais de toute façon, Spanner n'était pas là pour assurer la surveillance.

Il ouvrit la porte en grand d'un violent coup de pied et pointa aussitôt son pistolet sur l'intrus. L'homme était cagoulé et penché sur son ordinateur portable, une clé USB dans la main.

- Bouge et je te descends, grogna Xanxus.

Le voleur eut le malheur de tressaillir et le coup de feu partit aussitôt. Le bruit de chute fut amorti par la moquette.

- Tch ! Lopette !

Xanxus s'approcha. Déjà une large tâche rouge imprégnait le sol. Il prit le pouls de l'homme : aucun, il était mort. Il rangea son arme avec une petit « hum » satisfait puis retira la cagoule du visage de l'homme : il ne lui disait rien. Et ce n'était pas bon signe. Il sortir son téléphone pour le prendre en photo et envoyer aussitôt le cliché à son meilleur agent détective : Basil. Il composa ensuite le numéro de son DJ et le convoqua immédiatement tout en débouchant un porto vintage qu'il s'était fait apporter plus tôt.

* * *

- Là, Boss, je dois avouer que je suis impressionné ! Vous avez fait fort !

Planté devant le corps, Shoichi considérait tour à tour son patron et le gisant avec une pointe d'admiration dans le regard.

- Pourquoi, tu le connais ?

- Non, répondit le DJ en s'accroupissant près du cadavre, mais considérant avec quelle facilité et discrétion il s'est introduit dans votre bureau, j'en déduis que ce n'est pas un amateur ! Il doit être un pro de l'électronique pour avoir réussi à déjouer tout le système de sécurité et je parie qu'il a su rester invisible aux caméras. Un véritable fantôme !

- Tch ! T'as fini, déchet, ou tu vas le demander en mariage ?

Shoichi déglutit bruyamment, des gouttes de stress perlant sur son front. Il pouvait déjà sentir venir les crampes d'estomac.

- Euh… non, non, j-j'ai fini, bégaya-t-il en se redressant.

- Bien, fit Xanxus en décroisant les jambes. Alors tu vas me ranger ce truc le temps que les jumelles arrivent et puis tu feras le ménage sur les vidéos de surveillance au cas où.

Il se leva et contourna son bureau pour se servir un nouveau verre de porto. Il prit le temps d'en apprécier la délicate saveur fruitée avant de se retourner. Shoichi, le fixait, perdu dans ses pensées.

- T'attends peut-être que je donne le coup d'envoi, déchet ? demanda Xanxus en amorçant un geste pour sortir un de ses pistolet.

Le DJ, poussé par son instinct de survie, prit le cadavre par les chevilles et ses propres jambes à son cou avant que son patron ne commette un autre fait divers.


	8. Chapitre 7

Bonjour à vous fujoshi et fudanshi de tous horizons ! Ici **La-Mamarazzi** ! Suite à la requête musclée, euh... persuasive de notre sponsor du mois, ce dernier conservera l'anonymat... Bonne lecture !

_Intrusion de Tuturne alors qu'elle ne devrait pas : En raison d'un problème technique qui tient probablement plus de l'erreur humaine, le mauvais chapitre 7 a été posté. Sorry, voici le véritable chapitre 7._

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Les poubelles du club se trouvaient derrière le bâtiment, à côté de l'entrée de service qu'empruntaient les employés. Ce coin était encore moins bien éclairé que la devanture de la boîte de nuit et Shoichi eut bien du mal à distinguer quelque chose dans l'obscurité ambiante. Il manqua de s'étaler de tout son long au moins trois fois avant de parvenir enfin au container des encombrants, traînant à sa suite le cadavre que lui avait confié Xanxus. En dépit de la douleur qui brûlait dans ses bras, il parvint à hisser le corps enveloppé dans un grand sac dans la benne à ordures où il l'entendit tomber lourdement sur l'amas de déchets.

Il s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement sonore en s'appuyant contre la façade du club. Le travail des Cervello commençait où le sien prenait fin. Serait-ce vraiment elles qui iraient récupérer le corps au risque de souiller leurs uniformes toujours immaculés ? Ou bien avaient-elles des larbins, elles aussi, tout comme Xanxus l'avait, lui ? Et dire que tout ça aurait dû être le boulot de Spanner ! S'il ne l'avait pas autant épuisé la nuit précédente, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de prendre sa journée. Mais ça faisait des semaines qu'il se faisait dominer à chaque fois et son côté prédateur assoiffé de sexe bestial avait brutalement pris le dessus. C'était normal !

Un bruit de pas retentit derrière lui comme il allait retourner au boulot. Un vent de panique souffla sur son cœur et lui retourna l'estomac. Il s'effondra, impuissant, en proie à une crise fulgurante. Si on le voyait, il était fichu ! Malgré cela, son corps refusait de bouger, en proie à des spasmes violents à lui en donner la nausée. Il serra les poings aussi fort qu'il put et rampa sur quelques mètres en direction de la porte. Son cœur battant à tout rompre envoyait de véritables ondes de choc jusque dans son crâne, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, sa vue se brouilla. Il n'eut le temps d'apercevoir que le bas d'un bleu de travail couvrant de vieilles baskets tâchée de boue avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, quelques minutes plus tard, Xanxus se tenait accroupi en face de lui, l'œil mauvais.

- Oy ! Déchet, c'est pas le moment de faire la sieste. On a du boulot !

Shoichi émergea immédiatement et tout redevint clair. Xanxus lui mit tout de même une claque pour la forme.

- C'est bon, t'es réveillé ?

Il amorçait déjà un geste pour le frapper à nouveau. Shoichi esquiva de côté en se relevant précipitamment.

- Qu-qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est-il ? demanda-t-il, tremblant, en se remémorant l'homme qu'il avait vu avant de s'évanouir.

- Juste ici, déchet, fit Xanxus en désignant un corps gisant près de la poubelle. Tu me dois une fière chandelle. Je l'ai assommé au moment où il t'a vu. Il pensera que c'est un rêve…

Xanxus marqua une pause le temps de sortir un de ses pistolet et d'en examiner la crosse maculée de sang.

- Enfin, s'il se réveille un jour, ajouta-t-il pensivement.

Les choses tournaient de façon inquiétante. Si Xanxus n'avait pas fait montre de sa pleine assurance habituelle, Shoichi aurait volontiers succombé à une nouvelle crise.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne peut pas rester là, reprit Xanxus en rengainant son arme. On va le porter jusqu'au bar lounge et on lui dira que c'est un néon qui lui est tombé sur la tête. On n'aura qu'à décrocher le V pour faire bonne figure.

- M-mais, patron ! Les néons sont sur la devanture. Là, c'est l'entrée de service, ça colle pas.

- Ta gueule, déchet, et au boulot.

Shoichi obtempéra, c'était plus prudent. Il se saisit des chevilles de l'ouvrier tandis que Xanxus attrapait… sa flasque à whisky et retournait à l'intérieur.

- On devait pas le porter ? protesta Shoichi.

Xanxus ne s'arrêta même pas.

- _Tu_ vas le porter, déchet.

Finalement, Shoichi avait aussi attendu seul le réveil de l'homme qui s'appelait Levi A. Than et qui était l'électricien que Xanxus avait fait appeler plus tôt dans la soirée. Il lui avait présenté ses excuses au nom de toute la maison, lui avait offert le thé et des petits gâteaux et lui avait même – petite vengeance personnelle – assuré que le patron avait déjà prévu un important dédommagement financier.

- Il vous attend dans son bureau, M. Than, avait-il dit d'un ton mielleux en lui appliquant une compresse glacée à l'arrière du crâne. Oh, et surtout, remerciez-le avant toute chose. Il adore qu'on le remercie. Il en est d'autant plus généreux.

Puis il l'avait gracieusement escorté jusqu'au bureau du patron et, après un dernier sourire empreint de bonté, avait regagné ses platines en sifflotant.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, il reposait en paix dans une mare de son propre sang après que Xanxus eut été contraint d'offrir à « M. Than » un poste dans sa boîte d'une rémunération sept fois supérieure à celle de son actuel contrat.

* * *

Squalo se laissa aller contre le matelas moelleux, caressant du bout des doigts les draps parfumés. Il était fatigué, il était las et avait terriblement mal aux reins mais ce qui le faisait douloureusement souffrir était le coup de feu porté à sa fierté. Par deux fois dans la même soirée et par deux hommes différents, il avait été traité en objet, sexuel de surcroit et ça, il ne pouvait le pardonner ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Sans surprise, c'était à Xanxus qu'il en voulait le plus. Le Cheval Ailé avait au moins eu la décence de lui laisser le choix et s'était plutôt pas mal débrouillé, contrairement à l'autre bête affamée, ce gros porc sans scrupule au potentiel de violeur qu'était son patron. Heureusement que cette coupure de courant les avait interrompus, il ne voulait même pas imaginer l'état de son corps après le passage du brun !

Il se redressa, dénoua son obi que Xanxus n'avait pas eu la patience de défaire précédemment et saisit l'un des coussins qu'il commença à serrer contre sa poitrine. L'argenté se sentait définitivement perdu, les tiroirs bien rangés de son existence n'avaient jamais été aussi désordonnés. D'abord, il vivait sous le toit et selon les règles d'un homme qui menaçait de tuer les gens auxquels il tenait le plus au monde. Ensuite, celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son ennemi se révélait être aussi un allié qui n'hésitait pas à outrepasser les règles de son gang pour partager avec lui des informations précieuses. Et comble du désespoir ces deux hommes sans scrupule en avaient après lui. De quoi devenir dingue !

Il serra plus fort l'oreiller contre lui, conscient que ce genre d'attitude était profondément contraire à sa nature mais il n'était qu'humain et avait lui aussi besoin de réconfort de temps en temps. Et puis, personne ne pouvait le voir à cet instant. Il regretta quelques secondes les bras chauds et accueillants de Dino… puis balança violemment l'oreiller contre le mur lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait d'imaginer.

- Voi ! Je suis pas comme ça ok ! Tu ne m'auras pas, Bronco ! brailla-t-il.

Puis conscient de sa réaction exagérée, il rougit légèrement et récupéra le coussin qu'il prit à nouveau dans ses bras. Un soupir lui échappa, il préférait mille fois mieux penser à Dino qu'à son enfoiré de patron. Patron qui allait définitivement lui faire regretter son incartade. Il réprima une série de frissons qui remontaient le long de son échine et laissa éclater sa colère. Xanxus et lui n'étaient pas ensemble. Squalo n'était qu'un « partenaire occasionnel » ou plus probablement un nouveau jouet sexuel particulièrement amusant à emmerder. Malheureusement le sexe seul ne le contentait pas et tant pis s'il croyait encore en l'amour véritable tant que lui seul était au courant !

Il plaqua son oreiller contre le matelas et lui assena toute une série de coups de poing en imaginant que la masse bourrée de plume était la face de Xanxus. D'accord, ça manquait de classe, mais s'il pouvait cogner son Boss dans la vraie vie, ça ferait longtemps qu'il l'aurait fait et pas qu'une fois. Une fois ses nerfs définitivement calmés, il s'effondra, essoufflé, et ne tarda pas à s'endormir, harassé par sa journée particulièrement riche en péripéties. Il était tellement épuisé qu'il n'entendit pas Xanxus entrer dans la chambre plus tard dans la soirée et prêt à en découdre.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du brun en découvrant sa récompense, sagement endormie sur son lit, le kimono défait, qui serrait tendrement l'un des oreillers contre lui comme s'il s'était agi d'une peluche. D'abord furieux, il s'adoucit malgré lui en voyant l'attitude horriblement mignonne de son employé le plus bruyant… et sexy… D'humeur taquine, Xanxus commença par s'assoir au bord du lit et caressa doucement le visage de l'argenté qui ne montra aucune réaction. Amusé, il passa doucement ses doigts sur les lèvres pulpeuses, guettant le réveil du bel endormi qui ne bougea pas d'un cil. Xanxus commença à perdre patience, soit Squalo se foutait de lui, soit il avait le sommeil particulièrement lourd, mais l'un et l'autre lui semblaient tout aussi impardonnables à cet instant.

Il se garda de le tirer du sommeil à coup de pied et opta pour un réveil beaucoup plus fourbe et embarrassant. Le patron du Varia Quality grimpa sur son employé et commença à le dévêtir méticuleusement des nombreuses pièces de tissu qui composaient son kimono, avec une douceur extrême dont l'unique but était de retarder le moment du réveil. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, Xanxus fit glisser les vêtements gênants hors du lit et c'est alors qu'il remarqua une forme étrange qui cassait la régularité du motif fleuri. Il attrapa le morceau de tissu et l'observa attentivement avant de le balancer au loin avec rage ! Un canasson ! Un putain de canasson ailé dressé sur ses pattes arrières ! Non, « un putain de macaron de merde avec une saloperie de canasson de mes deux avec des ailes à la con et dressé sur ses pattes arrières ! » Cet enfoiré de Bucking Horse venait clairement réclamer sa condamnation à mort ! L'affront méritait indéniablement et définitivement une action sanglante dont les tenants auraient été bien trop gores pour les énumérer ici et dont les aboutissants ne pouvaient être qu'une mort certaine et horriblement lente et douloureuse.

Un flot de haine teintée de jalousie déferla dans ses veines à vif et sans rien préméditer, il arracha ses vêtements à Squalo.

- Réveille-toi, déchet ! gronda-t-il, hors de lui.

- Voi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! protesta d'abord faiblement l'argenté, toujours endormi.

- La ferme ! Je viens finir ce qu'on avait commencé ! répliqua Xanxus en débouclant sa ceinture avant de lui faire écarter violemment les cuisses.

Cet imbécile chevelu lui tapait sur le système à ne pas le prendre au sérieux. Il pensait qu'il pouvait batifoler avec qui il voulait tout en couchant avec lui ? Il avait fait de Superbi Squalo sa propriété exclusive et il était hors de question de le partager avec qui ce fût, et surtout pas l'un de ses ennemis : Dino Cavallone !

- Lâche-moi ! J'ai pas envie de coucher avec toi, enfoiré de détraqué sexuel de merde ! brailla Squalo en se débattant.

- Tu crois que t'as le choix ? Je peux sortir mes flingues si ça t'excite plus, poursuivit-il en refermant sa main sur le cou de l'ex-épéiste. Tu crois que j'ai pas vu les putains de marques que t'as sur le corps ?

Leurs visages étaient tout près l'un de l'autre et Squalo frissonna d'effroi pur lorsqu'il vit le regard assassin du patron. Pourtant, il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable de son aventure d'un soir compte tenu du tableau de chasse qu'arborait son vis-à-vis.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ce que je fais, avec qui et comment ? martela-t-il avec hargne. On n'est pas ensemble, je ne te dois rien !

Les paroles de l'argenté, malgré leur évidence, le heurtèrent avec une force inattendue et il lâcha prise.

- Tu sais quoi, Superbi ? T'as raison. Fais-toi sauter par qui tu veux, fit-il avec sang-froid tout en se rhabillant. Ça me coupe l'envie, de penser que ce déchet de Cavallone te l'a mise.

Le corps étendu sous lui avait perdu tout l'attrait qu'il avait eu quelques secondes auparavant et il quitta la pièce sans ajouter le moindre mot. Squalo se garda bien de répliquer, ça l'arrangeait que son Boss le laisse enfin tranquille ! Pourtant, il n'eut pas la force de quitter la chambre de Xanxus pour regagner la sienne.

Xanxus dévala les escaliers, il avait incroyablement envie de battre à mort l'imbécile en kimono pour avoir offert son corps à un autre. Et il l'aurait sans doute fait s'il s'était senti capable de supporter la présence de Squalo. Mais la seule idée de le toucher à nouveau le révulsait. Jusqu'à présent, partager ses amants ne lui avait jamais posé problème et il ne comprenait pas lui-même sa réaction. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que le fait même d'imaginer Squalo en compagnie d'un autre homme le rendait fou. Il voulait l'avoir pour lui seul, mais il n'avait aucune envie de renoncer à son train de vie actuel. Sans réelle préméditation, ses pas le conduisirent au bar fermé à cette heure et il prit place au comptoir. Bianchi était toujours là, à nettoyer les derniers verres. Dès qu'elle aperçut le patron, elle comprit immédiatement et lui tendit une bouteille d'un vieux cognac que le Boss ne touchait que lorsqu'il était au plus bas. Il ne lui manquait qu'une solide gueule de bois pour terminer cette soirée pourrie en apothéose…

* * *

_N'oubliez pas de reviewer, c'est important !_


	9. Chapitre 8

**Tuturne : **Hello, cher lecteur ! Je suis parvenue, au prix de négociations acharnées avec le PDG peu commode qui tient surtout de l'armoire à glace, à nous obtenir un soutien financier de taille. Et pour cause, chez Threesome, nous voilà sponsorisées par la Mosca Corporation qui nous a même envoyé un vigile Mosca qui contrôle chaque lecteur à la fin du chapitre pour s'assurer qu'il laisse bien une review. Bon, j'ai pas encore trouvé comment on enlève le mode Rage Berserk alors méfiez-vous. Bonne lecture ^^'

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Le parc de Namimori retentissait des cris des enfants, des aboiements des chiens et du souffle saccadé des courageux qui effectuaient leur footing quotidien. L'espace consacré aux jeux, habituellement pris d'assaut, était étonnamment calme. Plus surprenant encore, la balançoire, objet de toutes les convoitises enfantines, était aujourd'hui boudée par les bambins. Sans doute était-ce dû au courant d'air glacial et inexplicable qui sévissait autour d'un jeune adolescent blond impeccablement vêtu d'un costume sur mesure bleu nuit. Pourtant reconnus pour leur intrépidité, les enfants refusaient de l'approcher à moins d'un bon mètre cinquante, particulièrement sensibles qu'ils étaient à cette aura de douleur qui écrasait le pauvre Basil.

Il enquêtait d'arrache-pied depuis plusieurs jours déjà, et chaque piste qu'il avait suivie débouchait systématiquement sur un cul-de-sac. Les seules informations sûres qu'il possédait provenaient du témoignage de Squalo. Il n'avait en tout et pour tout que deux indications : les empoisonneurs étaient au nombre de deux et de petite taille. Cela impliquait d'abord qu'une organisation de professionnels en voulait à Xanxus et que ces professionnels de l'assassinat étaient soit extrêmement jeunes, soit de sexe féminin. La question était la suivante : qui en voulait au propriétaire du club de strip-tease le plus prisé de la ville ? Réponse : tout le monde ! Ou plutôt, tous les acteurs du monde souterrain : les patrons de clubs semblables pour la concurrence, les petites frappes qui faisaient pression sur les commerçants en échange d'une prétendue protection parce que Gola Mosca les avait ridiculisés, les dealers, parce que Xanxus prenait un pourcentage sur toutes les transactions qui avaient lieu sur son territoire, les petits gangs qui poussaient comme des champignons et qui voulaient se faire un nom en défiant une pointure du milieu, même la municipalité avait tenté de faire déménager son commerce encore plus loin du centre de la ville et avait même presque réussi, une fois, à lui faire mettre la clef sous la porte, enfin, l'ennemi déclaré : le clan Hibarin, qui ne reculait devant rien pour rayer le commerce immoral de la carte.

Son investigation était au point mort et il ne tarderait pas à l'être aussi s'il ne trouvait rien de probant à rapporter à Xanxus. Au même moment, son portable vibra bruyamment dans sa poche, faisant reculer toute une volée de pigeons non loin de lui et il trembla devant le nom de l'expéditeur du mail qu'il venait de recevoir. S'agissait-il d'une missive de menace pour sa lenteur ? Une condamnation pour son incompétence ? La seule façon de le savoir était d'ouvrir le message électronique et ce qu'il put y lire dépassa de loin toutes ses espérances. Il s'agissait d'une seconde affaire qui avait eu cours au club dans la nuit, un voleur s'était introduit dans le bureau du boss et avait tenté de dérober des fichiers sur son ordinateur il en avait immédiatement payé le prix. Basil déglutit en visionnant la photo du cadavre qui était jointe au mail, il avait beau être familier avec la mort, la confrontation avec celle-ci lui retournait à chaque fois l'estomac.

Basil poursuivit la lecture du mail, et apprit et que le voleur en avait après des informations portant sur les relations extérieures au club et pas avec ses activités comme il l'avait d'abord pensé. Les dossiers qu'il avait tenté de copier concernaient notamment Lussuria et Belphegor, les plus proches collaborateurs de Xanxus… Une deuxième infiltration, des personnalités douées et anonymes… Basil ne put envisager que ces deux évènements ne soient que de pures coïncidences, les deux affaires étaient liées, lui criait son instinct… Et puis de toute façon, il n'avait pas l'ombre d'une alternative.

Il consulta son répertoire et contacta l'informateur le plus fiable de la ville et de tout l'archipel nippon selon lui. Ses honoraires étaient particulièrement élevés, cependant la qualité de ses services était inégalée. Basil donna son prix et envoya la photo du voleur à l'expert pour qu'il l'identifie. Il reçut immédiatement une réponse :

« RDV dans deux heures à l'endroit habituel. »

Ce à quoi il répondit positivement. Deux heures, ça lui laissait le temps d'enfiler la tenue adéquate et de rassembler la somme en liquide…

* * *

Basil était à l'heure et au lieu dit, son onéreux costume était dissimulé sous un imperméable crème tandis que ses yeux disparaissaient sous une paire de lunettes de soleil et l'ombre de son borsalino vintage. L'air de rien, il s'assit sur un banc isolé face à l'étang où passaient et repassaient tranquillement tout un régiment de volaille semi-aquatique. Il avait tout prévu, et tenta de plonger avec naturel la main dans un sac en papier contenant du pain pour les canards. Les oiseaux s'agglutinèrent autour de lui et firent montre d'une férocité toute animale, se déchirant sans pitié pour de simples croûtes.

L'informateur ne mit pas longtemps à arriver, il était vêtu de la même façon que Basil mais portait en plus une écharpe à rayures qui lui couvrait une partie du visage. Ils n'échangèrent pas le moindre regard, et Fûta, car il s'agissait de son nom dans le milieu, prit place sur l'autre extrémité du banc. L'un et l'autre agissaient comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas et continuaient de nourrir les canards qui couvraient leur échange de leur cris incessants. Fixant un point droit devant lui, Fûta prit la parole :

- L'homme sur la photo s'appelle Moretti, dit « le mort ». On raconte qu'il a la faculté de ralentir son rythme cardiaque au point de pouvoir se faire passer pour un cadavre. Il agit en freelance et n'appartient officiellement à aucune organisation. Cependant certaines rumeurs disent qu'il bosserait actuellement pour un drôle de gang, des outsiders plutôt discrets dont l'influence ne cesse de s'étendre.

Basil ne répondit pas et se leva en laissant sur le banc le sac en papier qui contenait ce qu'il devait. Il avait eu raison de le consulter sans délais, les choses se précisaient incontestablement. Et il était prêt à parier que « le mort » était toujours vivant…

* * *

Le détective composa le numéro de la ligne directe vers les sœurs Cervello et exigea d'elles un entretien dans les plus brefs délais, car la sécurité du patron en dépendait. Les deux gradées de la police lui offrirent de le recevoir dans l'heure, dans leur propre intérêt.

Basil avait quitté son imper et ses solaires quand il pénétra dans le bureau des jumelles. Elles lui offrirent un siège et un thé chaud qu'il prit le temps de savourer malgré l'urgence. Après tout, il n'était pas payé à l'heure mais au cachet et il avait sué toute la semaine, il pouvait bien se permettre quelques minutes de pause. Cependant, il se garda bien de prendre trop ses aises, légèrement intimidé par le regard perçant des deux policières. Il s'éclaircit la voix et posa sa première question :

- Xanxus a fait appel à vous hier soir pour que vous le débarrassiez d'un corps, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, en effet, approuva l'une d'elles.

Basil était incapable de les dissocier.

- Cependant… continua la seconde.

- Le corps a disparu, acheva Basil, certain de son hypothèse.

- Comment le savez-vous ? interrogea énergiquement la première.

Il partagea avec elle les informations qu'il avait monnayées auprès de Fûta.

- Tout s'explique ! Le sang que nous avons retrouvé dans le bureau n'était pas humain, c'était du sang de bœuf… commença la première sœur.

- … et la projection de sang ne correspondait pas à l'impact de la balle, compléta la seconde, il devait porter des poches d'hémoglobines sous ses vêtements. Tenez, voici le dossier. Xanxus y trouvera tous les détails de l'enquête et, bien sûr, il s'agit du seul exemplaire.

Basil se saisit de la chemise plastifiée noire et consulta brièvement son contenu. Après un petit « hum » satisfait, il se tourna vers les sœur et haussa un sourcil.

- Comme d'habitude…

- Le dossier a été égaré, déclara l'une des Cervello avec un sourire complice.

- Une fausse manipulation est si vite arrivée, même pour des expertes en informatique, ajouta la seconde.

- Merci, soupira Basil avant de quitter le bureau des inspectrices, à la fois satisfait et inquiet.

Ses soupçons se confirmaient et la piste qu'il suivait était la bonne, cependant, cela signifiait que la personne qui s'était introduite chez Xanxus étaient toujours en vie et prête à recommencer… Quoique la tentative d'espionnage ratée ne devait pas être le genre d'expérience qu'on avait envie de réitérer, mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il avait réussi à déjouer le système de sécurité et que cela constituait un motif d'alerte suffisant.

* * *

D'indic' en indic' et de pot-de-vin en coup de poing, Basil rembobina le fil d'Ariane jusqu'à une petite maison coquette d'un quartier résidentiel tranquille. Aussi surprenant que cela pouvait paraître, celui qui tirait prétendument les ficelles était un certain Sawada Tsunayoshi, quatorze ans et collégien de son état. Il avait en premier lieu cru à une blague de mauvais goût, mais les informations allaient toutes dans ce sens, et il résolut de vérifier par lui-même. A priori, tout paraissait normal si on excluait la maisonnée particulièrement fréquentée, mais rien de bien surprenant pour un adolescent. Basil l'avait filé deux jours entiers et n'avait toujours pas de preuve de son implication, directe ou indirecte, dans le milieu. Il était au bord du désespoir, assit au volant de sa berline noire aux vitres teintées garée devant le collège de Namimori.

Il était las, avait besoin d'un bain brûlant et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, ce que venait lui rappeler le teint cadavérique que lui renvoyait son rétroviseur. Il était à deux doigts d'abandonner et de rentrer chez lui pour faire ses bagages et quitter le pays afin échapper au courroux de Xanxus, lorsque la portière côté passager s'ouvrit. Il attrapa immédiatement son arme tout en se maudissant pour ne pas avoir pris la précaution de verrouiller les portes. Sawada Tsunayoshi prit place à côté de lui, referma la porte et enclencha la fermeture centralisée, sans même ciller devant le révolver braqué sur lui.

- Bonjour, tu dois être Basil… commença-t-il d'une voix suave en plantant deux yeux brûlants dans les siens.

- Je vois que vous êtes bien renseigné, M. Sawada, répondit, sans se démonter, le détective.

Un sourire félin passa sur le visage du plus jeune et il se redressa, se rapprochant doucement de son interlocuteur.

- Je ne suis pas armé et d'ailleurs j'ai horreur de la violence. Je suis seul et entièrement à ta merci : mes hommes ne savent pas que je suis ici et je ne veux pas qu'ils le sachent, alors s'il-te-plaît, baisse ton arme.

La requête avait été formulée avec une telle douceur et une sorte d'empressement sûrement dû à la crainte ou au stress, que Basil avait été incapable de résister. Il rangea son pistolet et fit face à l'intrus.

- Que voulez-vous ?

Tsunayoshi ne répondit pas immédiatement, il rougit légèrement et reprit l'expression déterminée qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il était monté dans la voiture – à croire qu'il avait une double personnalité. Le pseudo chef de gang grimpa à genou sur son siège, prit appui sur la vitre côté conducteur, avança un genou vers le fauteuil voisin et vola un baiser torride à celui qui pensait le traquer. Basil n'avait rien vu venir, les yeux écarquillés de surprise il laissa les lèvres de sa cible se poser doucement sur les siennes. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer, mais dès que leurs bouches entrèrent en contact, il sut qu'il était devenu la proie. Le baiser était doux et sensuel, Tsunayoshi avait introduit sa langue entre ses lèvres avec une telle délicatesse que cela lui avait semblé la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Puis, les caresses suaves et tendres prirent des accents plus passionnés. Il sentait le désir de Sawada affluer en lui et éveiller sa sensibilité aux plaisirs charnels qu'il avait si souvent négligés. Cette excitation naissante devint vite insoutenable, il voulait plus de cette langue tentatrice, aspirait davantage de cette bouche sensuelle et désirait avidement plus de caresses de la part de ce corps qui avait éveillé sa concupiscence. Un gémissement lascif s'éleva de sa gorge et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir de honte en devinant le sourire de Tsunayoshi contre ses lèvres. Basil passa ses bras autour des épaules de son vis-à-vis et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser avec encore plus de fougue que précédemment. Son excitation avait atteint le point de non-retour et n'avait aucune alternative à un assouvissement immédiat.

Sawada tenta de déplacer l'une de ses mains vers l'entrejambe de Basil qu'il comptait soulager, lorsqu'il perdit l'équilibre et échoua sur le klaxon. Le vacarme les remit instantanément d'aplomb et, une fois la fièvre de l'excitation passée, un silence gêné s'installa dans l'habitacle. Basil regardait résolument devant lui, tandis que le chef de gang regagnait sa place.

- Je veux que tu travailles pour moi, avoua après un long moment Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

Squalo déambulait lentement dans les rues animées de Namimori, pensif. La foule des passants qui entravait ses mouvements ne semblait pas l'énerver, comme c'était habituellement le cas et il ne prit même pas la peine de maudire Dino et son macaron qui avaient presque failli le perdre. Une seule chose le préoccupait : le brusque changement de personnalité de son patron. Le mystère restait entier et surprenant de surréalisme, à tel point qu'il en était venu à penser que Xanxus avait été enlevé par des extra-terrestres dans la soirée et que son enveloppe corporelle était actuellement habitée par un autre.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé le matin même dans le grand lit de son patron, Squalo avait été surpris et soulagé de le trouver vide. Rien d'étonnant compte-tenu des évènements de la veille, mais cela signifiait que peut-être Xanxus n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, du moins de ce qui en restait après la fermeture. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré la façon dont Xanxus l'avait traité mais il n'avait d'autre choix que d'obtenir sa permission pour rejoindre Dino à l'heure et au lieu dit.

Après avoir pris une douche et troqué son uniforme de serveuse pour une tenue plus orthodoxe, il se rendit au bureau du patron. Il frappa et attendit l'autorisation d'entrer contrairement aux habitudes – la force surhumaine de Xanxus avait agi sur lui comme une douche froide. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, le brun était en train de vérifier le contenu d'un dossier et ne daigna même pas lever les yeux vers lui.

- Voi ! J'aimerai aller en centre-ville cette après-midi… commença Superbi sur un ton froid.

- Tu fais bien ce que tu veux de ton temps libre tant que t'es à l'heure au boulot. D'ailleurs je te donne ta journée, fais ce que tu veux.

L'argenté garda le silence tant il était étonné.

- Ah, et tant qu'on y est, je te présente mes excuses pour hier… Maintenant dégage, je bosse !

Squalo était resté con et avait quitté le bureau en bégayant de vagues remerciements pour la journée de congé tout en tentant de comprendre pourquoi les paroles de Xanxus, plutôt que de le soulager, l'inquiétaient au possible. Sur l'honneur de son grand-père, qu'il n'avait pas connu, il résoudrait cette énigme, quoi qu'il en coûte !

C'est dans cet étrange état d'esprit qu'il aperçut, attendant sa venue, Dino Cavallone, debout devant l'entrée du café. Les phéromones que dégageait le mafieux, ainsi que ses airs de poseurs, mirent hors de lui l'ex-épéiste. Le Cheval Ailé lui fit un signe de la main et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, tout en se dirigeant lentement vers lui. Grossière erreur. La tornade argentée, furieuse, accueillit son amant de la veille avec un uppercut magistral en plein dans l'estomac.

- VOI ! Ça c'est pour ton stupide macaron, connard ! Et ça c'est pour…

Dino encaissa le premier coup sans broncher, car après tout il l'avait mérité. Il vit cependant son rencard qui s'apprêtait à le frapper pour la seconde fois, à la mâchoire, et, estimant qu'il avait assez payé de sa personne, il para. Bucking Horse emprisonna le poing de son assaillant et d'un seul mouvement de bras, l'attira contre lui. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres contre les siennes, doucement d'abord, puis il piégea les deux morceaux de chair tendre dans une étreinte passionnée et brûlante. À aucun moment leurs langues n'entrèrent en contact, mais cela ne fut pas nécessaire pour que Squalo ressente tout le désir et toute la tendresse qui habitaient Dino. Ils se séparèrent ensuite lentement, sans se quitter du regard et l'argenté eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir que son cœur battait la chamade et qu'il avait les mains moites. Tout désir de le corriger s'était envolé.

- Ça va, j'ai compris. Je te présente mes excuses pour le macaron, mais ça s'arrête là. Je ne regrette pas ce qu'on a fait hier et je suis prêt à recommencer à la seconde où tu me le demanderas, répliqua Cavallone avec une assurance qui fit rougir Squalo.

Ce dernier n'en revenait pas, depuis quand Dino Cavallone provoquait chez lui ce genre de réaction ? Trop embarrassé pour trouver la parade, Superbi préféra changer de sujet.

- Alors, ces infos ? demanda-t-il mine de rien en détournant les yeux et en remettant entre lui et le blond une distance de sécurité.

Bucking Horse ne cacha pas sa déception mais regagna rapidement sa bonne humeur :

- Très bien, je te dois bien ça. Cependant… commença-t-il avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- « Cependant » quoi ? Je te vois venir avec tes putains de conditions, Cavallone, si t'essaies de me rouler, je te fais la peau ! gronda Superbi, menaçant.

- Du calme. Si tu voulais juste prendre un café en ma compagnie pour rendre ce moment plus agréable… répondit l'autre, tout sourire.

L'ancien poissonnier acquiesça en soupirant, tandis qu'il se faisait traîner à l'intérieur du café.

- Tu prends quoi ? interrogea Bucking Horse avec un engouement embarrassant.

- Voi, ce que tu veux, j'en ai rien à foutre, grinça l'argenté.

Il lui sembla pendant un moment voir flotter tout un nuage de paillettes autour de son vis-à-vis qui rayonnait comme jamais. La prochaine fois qu'il aurait rencard avec Dino, il n'oublierait pas ses lunettes de soleil. Il se sentit frissonner à la pensée qu'il venait d'avoir : une « prochaine fois » avec lui ? Certainement pas !

- Squalo ? Squalo, tu m'écoutes… ?

Le manieur de fouet avait tendrement glissé sa main dans la sienne pendant sa délibération intérieure.

- Quoi ? Oui ! Oui bien sûr que je t'écoute. Pour qui tu me prends ? s'emporta Squalo en dégageant sa main.

- Voici votre commande, les interrompit le serveur en déposant devant eux deux chocolats viennois.

Squalo fixa interloqué la montagne de chantilly surmontée de petits vermicelles multicolores. S'il ne fit pas la moindre réflexion, son expression dévoilait clairement le fond de sa pensée.

- L'info est confidentielle… mais ça n'est pas ça qui m'ennuie, s'empressa d'ajouter Cavallone avant que l'argenté ne l'interrompe. Le problème c'est que ça te causera très certainement un choc, alors plutôt que de m'éterniser en préliminaires inutiles, je vais être direct : tous les membres du gang des Épéistes ne sont pas morts.

Il vit Squalo pâlir et inspirer pour prendre la parole mais enchaîna sans lui laisser le temps de faire quoi que ce soit :

- L'un de tes frères est toujours vivant, j'ai retrouvé sa trace dernièrement.

L'argenté ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises pour s'exprimer, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il voulait dire. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête sans pouvoir s'accorder sur laquelle sortirait en premier de sa bouche. Et le flux d'émotions aussi vives que contradictoires paralysait littéralement sa raison. Son cerveau n'était plus qu'un énorme champ de bataille. Une interrogation pourtant réussit à l'emporter sur les autres…

- Qui… ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle, comme si ce seul mot avait drainé toute son énergie.

- Genkishi, répondit Dino.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le bras-droit de Hibari vit, impuissant, le visage de Superbi se décomposer, puis un sourire s'esquissa timidement au coin de ses lèvres alors que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes. Ce contraste frappa Bucking Horse en plein cœur. Puis, Squalo posa ses deux coudes sur la table et joignit ses mains tremblantes avant d'y faire reposer son front dans l'intention de cacher son trouble. Cavallone ne put en supporter davantage et il se rapprocha de l'argenté pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il voulait le soutenir comme il pouvait dans ce moment sans doute intense et déstabilisant au niveau émotionnel et dont il ne savait rien.

L'ex-bretteur ne l'écarta pas, mais dans un dernier sursaut de fierté, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander de le laisser seul. Dino s'exécuta à regret et il laissa de quoi payer la note à son invité avant de se lever. Cependant, il n'avait pas fait un pas que Squalo le retint par le bras. Il se leva lentement, tout en le fixant avec un drôle d'éclat dans le regard. Avant même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Bucking Horse se retrouva avec la langue d'un argenté chaud comme la braise dans la bouche et deux mains agrippées fermement à son tee-shirt.

- Non, reste… reste avec moi, supplia Squalo après avoir mis fin au baiser.

Il lui importa peu de savoir si ces paroles avaient été prononcées sous le coup de l'émotion ou si quelque chose de plus profond avait germé dans le cœur de l'argenté, Dino le voulait tout de suite et l'aurait pris ici même si les lieux s'y prêtaient.

- Allons chez moi, lui murmura-t-il.

Squalo approuva du chef avec un air tellement misérable que Bucking Horse ne put s'empêcher de le prendre à nouveau dans ses bras. Si seulement ils pouvaient rester ainsi pour toujours…


	10. Chapitre 9

Ici **La-Mama**. Je suis fière de vous présenter ce chapitre qui n'a qu'un seul jour de retard sur le programme fixé ! Comme quoi tout est possible... Si vous voulez une parution régulière, laissez des reviews (les longues complaintes et le cash sont aussi acceptés).

**Grand concours sponsors **_(concours actuellement clos)_** :** Amateurs de jeux ? Adressez-nous vos idées de sponsor ! Les meilleurs seront repris et les lecteurs sélectionnés gagneront une ficlet sur les personnages de leur choix écrit soit par **Tuturne** soit par **La-Mama** soit par **Threesome**, VOUS décidez ! Plus d'info sur notre profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

Squalo traînait lentement sa carcasse dans les rues désertes de Namimori. Le soleil était à peine levé, et lui faisait tous les efforts du monde pour rejoindre son appartement au club, histoire de récupérer un peu avant de prendre son service. Xanxus n'apprécierait certainement pas de voir un zombie servir les clients, d'autant qu'il avait été en congé la veille. Saleté de Cavallone ! Le bel étalon avait la libido d'un incube et avait abusé de ses charmes jusqu'au petit matin. Non pas qu'il s'en plaignît, à vrai dire c'était lui qui en avait redemandé, mais un marathon du sexe de plus de dix heures avait eu raison de sa vitalité et il regrettait amèrement ses folies… ou presque.

En réalité, il était reconnaissant envers Dino, en partie pour l'info qu'il lui avait donnée, mais surtout pour lui avoir fait oublier jusqu'à l'existence de Xanxus pendant toute la durée de leur entrevue. Il inspira à pleins poumons l'air givré du matin et tenta de calmer la rancœur encore vive qu'il vouait à son patron. Au même moment, le portable que lui avait offert le Cheval Ailé se mit à vibrer. Il lui fallut un temps certain pour extraire l'engin de la poche de son jean et lire l'adorable message de celui qui semblait être devenu son petit-ami. Un sourire proprement niais naquit sur son visage tandis qu'il répondait aux encouragements et aux mots doux de son amant. Il se sentit sincèrement con quand il rangea son téléphone, mais putain qu'il était heureux !

* * *

Il venait à peine de franchir la porte du club qu'un énorme fracas retentit au premier étage. Il reconnut immédiatement le bruit du verre brisé : à l'oreille, il jugea qu'il s'agissait probablement de celui d'une fenêtre. Squalo, se rua au premier, directement vers le bureau de Xanxus. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour faire céder la fenêtre triple vitrage pare-balle ? Arrivé en haut des escaliers, le videur King Mosca lui barra la route avec une fermeté qui lui fit comprendre que nul n'avait le droit d'entrer, quelle que soit la raison. Malheureusement, l'ex-épéiste était têtu et n'était pas près de renoncer avant de découvrir ce qui se tramait à l'intérieur.

- Voi ! Laisse-moi passer, tas de ferraille ! rétorqua-t-il aux exhortations muettes du robot.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse achever sa phrase, Irie Shôichi l'attrapa par le col et le traîna hors de portée du videur.

- Voi ! Lâche-moi, enfoiré ! fit l'argenté tout en s'extrayant de son étreinte.

- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas provoquer King Mosca numéro deux, il est programmé pour le démembrement et le meurtre à l'arme blanche, se défendit le DJ avant de se plier en deux de douleur. Sans Spanner pour l'arrêter… essaya-t-il de continuer.

- Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris. Je ne vais pas contrarier la boîte de conserve, soupira Squalo en tendant une main secourable à Shôichi qui se tordait tant il souffrait.

Il l'aida à se redresser et à s'assoir contre le mur du couloir.

- Merci, gémit le rouquin, le souffle court.

- C'est rien.

Une seconde explosion de verre brisé se fit entendre dans la pièce adjacente.

- VOI ! Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'emporta Superbi.

- C'est rien, c'est rien, le mieux c'est de faire comme si tu n'avais rien entendu, tenta de l'apaiser Irie avec une grimace de souffrance et l'air plus pâle que la seconde précédente.

Un troisième bruit fracassant retentit, au rez-de-chaussée cette fois, et qui ressemblait au claquement d'une porte. Un individu survolté vêtu d'un costume-cravate monta les escaliers à toute allure, passa devant Squalo et Shôichi sans même les voir et sembla faire un _check_ à King Mosca avant d'entrer dans le bureau de Xanxus.

- C'était quoi ça ? interrogea Squalo avec une pointe de jalousie et tout le reste de colère.

- L'avocat du patron, enfin, il semblerait. J'ai pas trop compris quel genre de relation ils ont…

* * *

Xanxus, un fauteuil entre les mains, s'apprêtait à faire voler en éclats une troisième vitre, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par l'entrée fracassante de son avocat dans son bureau.

- Yo, Xanxus ! Ça gaze ? Repose ce fauteuil, c'est mon préféré, en plus tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un, À l'EXTRÊME ! brailla Sasagawa Ryohei en jetant son attaché-case sur le sofa.

Le brun fit mine de reposer l'objet avant de se raviser et de le jeter avec toute sa force contre son avocat pour se calmer les nerfs. Cet emmerdeur passait son temps à gueuler et à défoncer les portes, à croire qu'il cherchait à se faire tabasser. Sasagawa encaissa le fauteuil sans broncher et commença à ôter sa veste de costume tandis qu'un filet de sang dégoulinait le long de sa tempe.

- Depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment ! Xanxus, un homme un vrai se bat à mains nues, jusqu'À L'EXTRÊME LIMITE DE SA RÉSISTANCE ! s'écria-t-il, les yeux brûlant d'une flamme inextinguible tout en se mettant en garde.

- Tch ! La ferme, déchet, je t'ai pas appelé pour te mettre une raclée mais pour régler un problème ! gronda Xanxus, au bord de l'implosion.

L'avocat ne sembla pas le moins du monde intéressé par les paroles de son employeur et plutôt que de calmer ses ardeurs, celles-ci redoublèrent d'intensité. Il dénoua sa cravate et déboutonna sa chemise pour dévoiler un torse parfaitement sculpté, puis jeta les deux morceaux de tissu près de son attaché-case avant de foncer sur Xanxus, prêt à en découdre. Il concentra sa force dans son poing droit pour rendre le coup qu'il avait reçu, mais fut stoppé en plein élan par les deux flingues que le tireur tenait braqués sur sa tempe. Un regard appuyé calma définitivement l'argenté survolté, qui jugea bon de ne pas énerver davantage le patron qui visiblement n'était pas d'humeur joueuse ce matin. Ce dernier tendit une enveloppe à l'avocat.

- Tiens, c'est de la part de l'avocat de ce déchet de merde, Kusa… quelque chose…

- Kusakabe, le reprit l'argenté.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? rétorqua le brun tout en allant servir deux verres de tequila.

Il porta le premier à l'avocat demeuré torse-nu et le second à ses lèvres, tandis que l'autre étudiait le problème.

- Ce que ça change, c'est que Kusakabe est le meilleur de toute la ville – enfin après moi – et même de ses environs et qu'il est complètement dévoué au petit Hibari, répondit Ryohei tout en poursuivant sa lecture.

Xanxus n'ajouta rien de plus que de la tequila dans son verre, tandis que Sasagawa récapitulait les faits :

- Alors, Kusakabe, selon les directives de Hibari, a fait l'acquisition d'une parcelle de terrain qui jouxte le club. D'après les plans, on empiète sur ce terrain… Donc, selon Kusakabe, on peut soit lui racheter la parcelle de terrain qu'on occupe, soit raser le club pour la restituer.

Le brun acquiesça gravement.

- Ces fumiers m'ont bien eu ! Je suis sûr qu'ils vont proposer une somme pharaonique pour le terrain minable pour m'obliger à raser le club ! Ces putains de déchets de merde, si c'est la guerre qu'ils veulent, ils vont l'avoir ! gronda-t-il.

Il avait fracassé son verre d'une seule main, et, de nouveau hors de lui, il s'apprêtait à lancer son propre fauteuil à travers la vitre dans un élan de rage et de désespoir. Ryohei partit d'un grand rire enflammé, comme tout ce qu'il faisait, qu'il fit durer le plus longtemps possible pour jouer avec les nerfs du boss. Il ne stoppa que lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Xanxus ne menaçait plus la fenêtre de son fauteuil hors de prix, mais bien lui.

- Y a pas de problème, patron. J'ai déjà fait le nécessaire il y a des années sans rien dire à personne. Ne suis-je pas compétent à l'extrême ? fit-il en effleurant fièrement le bout de son nez avec le pouce. Cette parcelle t'appartient depuis le début, l'acte de propriété est dans ton coffre-fort. Leurs plans ne doivent pas être à jour…

Xanxus le dévisagea avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à du respect ou à de la reconnaissance. Quoi qu'il en fût, sa colère était apaisée et un léger sourire flottait sur son visage.

- Bien joué, Ryohei, ça m'étonne de toi. Je crois bien que je vais t'inviter à boire un verre pour fêter ça ! Ce soir, passe au club, lança-t-il en le gratifiant d'une tape amicale dans le dos, non sans se rassasier visuellement du torse parfait de son avocat.

- Ta gentillesse me fait flipper à l'extrême, mais ton offre ne se refuse pas. À ce soir ! fit Ryohei avec entrain tout en ramassant ses affaires.

Il était déjà dans le couloir quand Xanxus se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié sa cravate. Il ramassa l'accessoire et le héla depuis l'embrasure de la porte de son bureau :

- Hey, Ryohei, t'as oublié ça !

- Merci, à l'extrême, boss ! Mais je sais absolument pas comment ça se noue ! s'enflamma l'avocat.

Le patron de cabaret soupira et noua lui-même la cravate de son vis-à-vis, tout en réfléchissant à la manière de lui faire payer ce moment embarrassant plus tard. Sasagawa, une fois de nouveau présentable, ne put s'empêcher de faire exploser sa reconnaissance et prit Xanxus dans ses bras, à l'extrême ! L'étreinte ne dura que quelques secondes, mais le brun put avoir un avant-goût des tablettes de chocolat plutôt appétissantes de l'extrême avocat.

- À ce soir ! fit-il une dernière fois.

Le brun lui accorda un signe de la main, avant de refermer la porte de son bureau.

* * *

Squalo avait tout vu : le coup de la cravate, l'étreinte fougueuse et le « à ce soir » qui laissait entendre un rencard après le boulot, sans doute alcoolisé, et voué à une tournure interdite aux moins dix-huit ans… Ce type était-il réellement avocat avec sa chevelure argenté et son naturel bruyant ? L'ex-épéiste tiqua. Une impulsion soudaine le fit attraper le bras de l'argenté en question pour éclaircir la situation.

- Voi ! Eh toi, dis-moi, quelle est ta relation avec Xanxus ? demanda-t-il, plus menaçant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- À ton avis ? répondit Ryohei avec un grand sourire et une énergie qui firent tressaillir le requin. Je suis son avocat, à l'extrême ! hurla-t-il avant de quitter le club, parce qu'il devait rejoindre son cabinet.

Superbi n'était pas vraiment convaincu par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et comprenait désormais pleinement ce que Shôichi lui avait dit. Ces deux là s'entendaient trop bien pour que ça ne paraisse pas louche, même si l'avocat ne semblait pas balancer du côté homo de la force. Cependant, Squalo n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre que le patron avait un faible pour les mâles bruyants à la chevelure argentée.

- Squalo ! entendit-il hurler de derrière la porte du bureau du boss. Amène tes mignonnes petites fesses par ici !

Il rougit de rage et de gène et fonça dans le bureau en prenant bien soin de faire claquer la porte en l'ouvrant pour exprimer sa colère. Pourtant celle-ci retomba à la vue du bureau qui avait tout l'air d'un champ de bataille.

- Je t'en prie, prends un siège… l'invita Xanxus en posant une feuille bien en évidence sur son bureau.

L'argenté jeta un coup d'œil au fauteuil renversé à mi-chemin entre le bureau et la porte et décida de rester debout.

- C'est toi qui vois. J'ai besoin de ta signature, ici…

- Voi, c'est quoi ? interrogea-t-il, méfiant.

- Ton contrat de travail. Cette fois c'est une vraie promotion, expliqua Xanxus d'une voix d'où perçait une pointe de lassitude et de fatigue.

- Je suis désolé, mais j'ai franchement pas confiance.

- Écoute, je fais gracieusement de toi mon assistant, alors tu vas signer fissa parce que j'ai d'autres choses à foutre. Tu seras augmenté, et si tu bosses bien je ferai de toi le co-gérant. C'est pas une offre qui se refuse, à moins d'être un déchet ! s'emporta le tireur, à court de patience.

- Voi ! J'ai été cuisinier, barman et serveuse, si tu crois que je vais me faire baiser encore une fois tu te trompes lourdement ! lâcha Squalo en tapant du poing sur la table.

- Des tests pour savoir jusqu'où t'étais prêt à aller pour moi… éluda-t-il d'un geste de la main. Jusqu'à présent je t'ai pas fait signer de contrat, alors lis-le si t'as pas confiance !

L'ex-épéiste s'exécuta, et cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'il tomba sur son salaire.

- Un CDI ?

- Pour te garder le plus longtemps possible à portée de main…

- C'est bon je signe ! s'écria joyeusement le requin en accompagnant le geste à la parole.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur le visage de Xanxus.

- Bien… Tout d'abord, voici une carte de crédit au plafond d'un milliard de yens. Tu t'en serviras pour régler les dépenses dont je te donnerai la charge. À partir de demain je veux te voir en costard tous les jours, achète ce dont tu as besoin cet après-midi. Je te ferai installer un bureau en face du mien… le brun continua longtemps les longues explications relatives à la nouvelle fonction de son désormais employé pour achever sur un : ta première tâche en tant qu'assistant, sera de remettre le bureau en état avant l'arrivée de Basil à dix heures.

Squalo consulta l'horloge : il était huit heures quarante et il devait faire remplacer deux vitres triple vitrage pare-balle, racheter les fauteuils qu'avait balancés l'autre cinglé par les fenêtres et faire disparaître les traces de luttes du bureau avant la pause café… La journée allait être longue.

* * *

- …il !

_Miel._

_Non, Caramel. Caramel liquide. Les yeux de ce Sawada étaient du nappage au caramel. Et ses lèvres avaient la saveur exotique de la vanille. Ses doigts dans ses cheveux et son corps pressé contre le sien étaient à la fois doux et brûlants comme un flan pâtissier qui sort tout juste du four. Le dessert avant le plat de résistance. Ce n'était pas conventionnel mais peu importait puisque c'était bon._

_« Je ne suis pas armé. »_

_Mensonge._

_« Je suis seul et entièrement à ta merci. »_

_Manipulation. _

_« Je veux que tu travailles pour moi. »_

_Impossible._

- …sil !

_Il travaillait déjà pour Xanxus. Il ne pouvait pas décider d'aller voir ailleurs sur un coup de tête. Les choses n'étaient pas si simples. Et puis, de toute façon, il ne le voulait pas. Xanxus payait mieux que bien. Il avait un logement et une voiture de fonction, du matériel de pro, des collègues sympathiques… Rien qu'un voyou de collégien ne pût lui offrir. Être chef de gang, ça ne s'inventait pas._

_Impossible. C'était tout bonnement impossible._

_N'est-ce pas ?_

- Basil !

- Oui, M. Irie ? sursauta le détective.

Ce jeune homme était bien trop formel. Shoichi soupira doucement.

- Enfin tu émerges ! Ça fait bien une demi-heure que tu es planté là.

- C'est pas vrai ! s'affola Basil en regardant sa montre.

- Non, c'est pas vrai. Mais dépêche-toi. Le boss ne t'attendra pas toute la matinée.

Basil jeta un regard inquiet en haut des escaliers, les doigts crispés sur son attaché-case. Une boule de stress commençait à se former au creux de son estomac. Que lui arrivait-il ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il montait faire son rapport au patron. Et certainement pas la dernière. Avait-il mangé une tartine périmée ? Ou bien était-ce à cause du café froid ? Il baissa les yeux en soupirant. Pas la peine de se mentir, il n'y croyait pas une seconde. Il était royalement dans la merde, tout simplement. Il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière… mais il pouvait gagner du temps. Ou plutôt, en perdre.

- Au fait, M. Irie, s'exclama-t-il tout à coup en se tournant vers le DJ. J'ai vu le King dehors. Pourquoi Gola n'est pas à son poste ?

- Ah ! Il est en congé avec son père…

- Spanner ?

- Ils sont allés à Tokyo pour assister à la finale de la Coupe d'Asie de bras de fer de robots. Quand je pense qu'il ne m'a même pas proposé de l'accompagner, moi, son petit-am…

- Bon, j'y vais ! l'interrompit Basil en montant les marches quatre par quatre sous le regard consterné du rouquin.

Finalement, il préférait affronter son patron plutôt que de jouer les thérapeutes avec un DJ dépressif, hypersensible et gay par-dessus le marché.

Gay ? Ne l'était-il pas lui-même après ce qu'il avait fait avec Sawada ? Ce n'était pas lui qui avait commencé, certes, mais il ne s'était pas franchement débattu. Et il avait même plutôt apprécié. Il avait répondu au baiser. Et ils seraient allés un peu plus loin si…

Le clocher de Namimori sonna dix-heures. Basil sursauta à nouveau. Inspirant une grande goulée d'air, il chassa le collégien de sa tête et frappa trois coups secs au bureau du patron. À travers le battant, la voix de Xanxus l'invita à entrer. Il se concentra une dernière fois pour se composer un visage neutre et poussa la porte, déterminé, suivi dans son mouvement par une discrète caméra de surveillance camouflée derrière la grille d'aération.

* * *

Une bourrasque violente et glacée s'engouffra dans l'imperméable vert pomme de Lévi A. Than, faisant gonfler le vêtement à la manière d'une mascotte de marque de pneus. Le chamallow géant vacilla un peu et s'appuya sur un conduit de cheminée pour retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. Les pluies de la nuit passée avaient transformé le toit du bâtiment en véritable patinoire de la mort. Les conditions de travail étaient dangereuses mais la paye était à la hauteur et le patron était un amour.

Le voilà qui arrivait justement. Lévi trotta joyeusement jusqu'à la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir sur un Xanxus absolument époustouflant de classe dans son costume Hugo Boss sur mesure, la cravate voltigeant au gré du vent et une chemise plastifiée noire sous le bras.

- Belle matinée, n'est-ce pas ? hurla l'électricien en se courbant bien bas. J'étais en train d'installer le nouveau paratonnerre.

- Je sais, coupa Xanxus. Irie m'a dit où te trouver. J'ai du boulot pour toi, enchaîna-t-il en lui tendant le dossier.

L'employé se fendit d'un sourire à s'en déchirer les lèvres.

- Une mission sous couverture ?

- C'est ça.

- Je ne vous décevrai pas ! s'écria-t-il à nouveau.

Et Xanxus y comptait bien. L'affaire se présentait ainsi : au collège de Namimori, le garçon du nom de Sawada Tsunayoshi était à surveiller de près avec un rapport de ses moindres faits et gestes à faxer toutes les quarante-huit heures. Lévi se ferait passer pour un employé de la maintenance et trufferait l'établissement de caméras avec l'aide de Shoichi. Mieux valait se contenter d'une surveillance en journée. Basil, qui n'était pas le dernier des abrutis, s'était tout de même fait repérer, preuve que le collégien avait quelques ressources. Sans oublier qu'il avait de quoi s'offrir les services de Moretti Le Mort.

La situation n'était pas encore inquiétante mais l'apparition d'un nouvel adversaire n'était jamais à prendre à la légère. Xanxus ne le savait que trop bien. Hibari Kyoya aussi n'était qu'un adolescent et pourtant, il était devenu en l'espace de quelques mois son plus grand ennemi. Il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur.

Il fit signe à Lévi qui s'était presque jeté à ses pieds de se relever et désigna le dossier du menton.

- Prends ta pause déjeuner, je te veux au collège à une heure.

- Amen.

* * *

Xanxus rangea son téléphone dans la poche intérieure de sa veste tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Encore une bonne chose de faite. Spanner rentrerait par le prochain avion et s'attèlerait à la production de quelques agents Mosca supplémentaires afin de renforcer la sécurité du club. Et si par la même occasion il pouvait s'occuper des fesses délaissées de son DJ d'amant qui commençait à plomber sérieusement l'ambiance avec son humeur massacrante, c'était encore mieux.

Il consulta sa montre en soufflant doucement : une heure moins le quart. Une table l'attendait à l'Aigle Noir, un cinq étoiles dans le centre, et son estomac criait famine.

- Ah, mon chéri, ça fait une heure que je t'attends ! s'écria une voix féminine alors qu'il quittait le club.

Il haussa un sourcil en faisant volte-face. Bianchi se déhanchait vers lui, perchée sur ses talons rouge passion, ses longs cheveux roses flottant gracieusement derrière elle. Elle lui colla un baiser sonore au coin des lèvres. Un type d'une trentaine d'années, mal rasé, le cheveux gras et le vêtement froissé parfumé à la bière bondit derrière elle.

- Que… ?

- Bianchi, ma tulipe, alors tu ne disais pas ça pour te débarrasser de moi ? Tu as vraiment un fiancé ? pleurnicha l'ivrogne.

- Adieu, Shamal, conclut la belle d'un ton implacable avant de tirer Xanxus à sa suite dans la limousine. Il faut renforcer la sécurité de ta boîte, patron. Ce boulet m'attend à la sortie tous les jours, gronda-t-elle.

Contre toute attente, Xanxus la gratifia de ce qui semblait être un sourire complice. Pourquoi se laissait-il sermonner par une barmaid de dix ans sa cadette ? Ça, mystère. C'était sûrement génétique. Cette fougue indomptable caractéristique de la famille Gokudera, c'était ce qui l'avait séduit chez son premier amant, Hayato. Dommage que ce dernier n'ait pas supporté de ne pas avoir l'exclusivité de ses attentions. Surtout qu'il avait fait un travail formidable lorsqu'il l'avait envoyé surveiller Hibari. Il s'était fait engager sans aucun mal au collège de Namimori où il travaillait toujours en tant que professeur de Chimie. Heureusement, sa sœur n'était pas aussi susceptible.

- Puisqu'on est là, tu m'invites à déjeuner, susurra Bianchi en s'installant confortablement sur la banquette en cuir.

- Certainement, _ma chérie_, marmonna le boss en posant sa tête sur ses cuisses avant de fermer les yeux.

La journée était loin d'être finie.

* * *

_Laisser un review finance la recherche contre le syndrome de la page blanche !_


	11. Chapitre 10

_Hello, c'est Tuturne, celle qui choisit toujours le côté face ! Je vous présente le chapitre 10 dans la plus grande simplicité en espérant tout de même que vous prendrez la peine de reviewer après lecture parce que sinon c'est quand même vachement déprimant. Notez aussi que le concours du chapitre 9 durera jusqu'au chapitre 11 (concours actuellement clos)._

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

Depuis quelques semaines, la mortalité des jeunes à Namimori connaissait une hausse dramatique. Le malheur des uns faisant le bonheur de Belphegor, ce dernier avait l'opportunité de travailler plus pour son plus grand bonheur et, accessoirement, pour gagner plus.

Au dernier étage de l'hôpital de Namimori se trouvait la morgue où résonnaient en continu les éclats de rire joyeux du médecin-légiste le plus terrifiant que le monde eût porté. Les employés de l'hôpital l'avaient surnommé le Prince des Scalpels, entre autres. Cependant, cette profusion soudaine de corps à ouvrir et à examiner était très suspecte. Et plus interpelant encore, tous les cadavres étaient ceux de jeunes drogués. Mais ce n'était pas tout : les analyses toxicologiques montraient systématiquement un taux particulièrement élevé d'une drogue à la composition peu commune. Belphegor avait poussé ses recherches et en était arrivé à l'hypothèse que quelqu'un testait un poison expérimental sur les adolescents de la ville.

Loin de se sentir concerné par ce qui risquait de devenir bientôt une véritable catastrophe humaine et démographique, le fondu de dissections s'était mis en tête de retrouver et de remercier celui grâce à qui ses affaires marchaient si bien. Et le lieux le plus indiqué pour recueillir des informations de ce genre était le club le plus branché de la ville tenu par son ami et Roi de la Nuit : Xanxus.

Il fit un bref signe de main au King Mosca qui s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il avait laissé au casier sa blouse souvent maculée de sang pour une tenue plus dans l'air du temps.

- Ooooh, Bel ! piailla quelqu'un lorsqu'il eut posé un orteil dans le bar lounge. Je savais que ce T-shirt _destroy_ irait à merveille avec tes Doc Martens ! Tu vois que j'ai bien fait de te l'acheter. Tu es si beau que j'ai envie de t'offrir un verre !

Lussuria déposa un baiser sur le front du jeune médecin avant de trottiner en direction du bar. Bel s'étendit sur le velours rouge molletonné du sofa et étira sa colonne vertébrale à la manière d'un félin paresseux. Il solliciterait bien son ami embaumeur pour un petit massage relaxant.

- Goûte-moi ça ! fit le punk en glissant un cocktail en face de Bel. Bianchi vient de l'inventer juste pour toi. Tu viens tellement peu souvent ! Elle l'a appelé le Scorpion Venimeux. C'est à la framboise.

Le blond trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage qui s'imprégna aussitôt dans toute sa gorge comme un poison d'une efficacité redoutable. Mieux valait y aller doucement avec ça. Il reposa son verre et laissa son esprit glisser dans un nuage de bien-être, bientôt rejoint par tout son corps tandis que Lussuria se mettait à malaxer les nerfs noués de ses épaules sous ses doigts agiles.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, quand un serveur vint débarrasser leur table, le Prince quitta sa bulle confortable et essora mentalement ses idées imbibées de Venin à la framboise. Il ne devait pas perdre de vue son objectif.

- Merci pour le verre, Lussu-chan.

Il envoya un baiser soufflé à son punk préféré.

- Je repasse te voir bientôt, promit-il avant de passer dans la partie réservée aux employés.

Strau Mosca sortit du mode Veille lorsque Belphegor se planta devant lui et demanda à voir le patron. L'androïde l'escorta dans un bruit subtil de mécanique issue de la haute technologie puis la DEL sur son front passa du rouge au bleu quand Xanxus autorisa l'accès à son bureau.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le bureau spacieux à la décoration à la fois virile et raffinée mais vide de la présence du patron.

- Boss ? appela le médecin en risquant un pied sur la moquette anthracite.

Un coup de feu fit trembler les étagères couvertes de livres sur le mur de gauche. La bibliothèque se scinda pour découvrir une autre pièce aménagée en salle de tir où Xanxus finissait sa série du soir. Dans la ligne de mire des X-guns, une silhouette criblée de balles au niveau du cœur et de la tête témoignait de l'agilité du patron. Celui-ci ôta ses lunettes de protection ainsi que son casque avant d'adresser un sourire mafieux à son collaborateur.

- Bonsoir, Bel.

* * *

Au dehors, la nuit était plutôt froide. Les étoiles qui criblaient le ciel noir et dégagé peinaient à pallier l'absence de lampadaire dans la ruelle à l'arrière du club.

Dans l'ombre du bâtiment, le dealer Fran attendait la clientèle, si parfaitement immobile malgré le souffle glacial du vent et son manteau léger que Bel ne l'eût certainement pas remarqué sans les précieuses indication de Xanxus.

_« La plupart traîne devant l'entrée et s'occupe de ses habitués. Ou bien certains se postent quelques rues plus loin, mais toujours sur le chemin du club. Celui qui reste à l'arrière de la boîte n'a jamais deux fois le même client… »_

Ces gosses que Bel recevaient tous les jours, ils devaient préférer faire leurs transactions illégales à l'abri des potentiels regards indiscrets de quelque prof ou flic qui passerait devant le Varia Quality. Malgré ses vingt-cinq ans, Belphegor n'avait aucun mal à passer pour un lycéen avec seulement un pull troué façon grunge et deux ou trois chaînes accrochées à son jeans. Il s'assura que sa frange blonde masquait bien son regard dans le plus pur style _emo_ et s'approcha de sa cible d'une démarche de voyou.

_« … Ou plutôt, il n'a qu'un seul et unique habitué. Pour une raison que j'ignore, un gamin du nom de Lambo semble le seul à revenir fidèlement pour sa dose. »_

- On m'a dit que tu pouvais avoir quelque chose pour moi, lâcha Bel à mi-voix en s'adossant au mur à côté de Fran comme si de rien n'était.

_« C'est parce que tous les autres sont devenus _mes_ clients, Boss. Je ne sais pas ce que met Lambo dans son café le matin mais il a plutôt intérêt à continuer. Un seule dose de ce que lui donne ce dealer l'enverrait directement sur ma table d'autopsie à son tour. »_

Fran tourna légèrement la tête pour le détailler du coin de l'œil, l'expression indéchiffrable. Bel se retint à tout prix de déglutir nerveusement. Un seul faux pas et son poisson se sauverait en croyant avoir affaire à un flic. Finalement, le jeune homme sembla le considérer comme réglo et se détacha du mur. Il fit signe au Prince de le suivre tandis qu'il s'éloignait en direction de la gare sans un regard de plus.

- Je crois que j'ai exactement ce qui te faut, marmonna-t-il en l'entraînant dans un dédale de petites rues de plus en plus sombres et insalubres.

_« Merci, Xanxus. Je pense que Fran est bien notre homme. Je vais lui faire le coup du nouveau client et il ne pourra que tomber dans le panneau ! »_

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, alors qu'il était brusquement renversé sur ce canapé défoncé dans un petit appart miteux aux abords de la gare, Bel ne fut plus si sûr de la crédulité de ce jeune – mais l'était-il vraiment ? – dealer qui, lui écartant dangereusement les cuisses pour s'y faufiler, venait titiller ses pectoraux sensibles du bout de la langue.

* * *

L'acclimatation à son nouveau job avait été rude. Ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort disait l'adage et il pensait être devenu invulnérable depuis son expérience en tant que serveuse. Superbi Squalo s'était à tort enflé d'orgueil et payait la note au trente-huitième sous-sol de l'enfer terrestre qu'était devenu son lieu de travail. Les gouttes de sueur se condensaient sur son front, ses muscles se contractaient d'appréhension, tandis qu'un brasier ardent naissait au creux de ses reins. Ses pupilles bleu glacé avaient beau fuir, elles revenaient sans cesse s'opposer à celles incandescentes de son diable de patron. Si aucun sceau démoniaque n'apparaissait sur ce qu'il avait pu voir du corps de Xanxus – quoique les nombreuses cicatrices qui parcourraient son corps lui semblaient louches – ce dernier avait tout d'un tortionnaire infernal.

En effet, plus encore que le porte-documents de plusieurs kilos qu'il tenait entre ses bras depuis quelques dizaines de minutes et la main posée tout près de son visage contre le mur auquel il était acculé, la proximité alarmante de Xanxus le gênait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était bloqué entre un mur, une armoire et un boss scrutateur qui inspectait un peu trop minutieusement le costume qu'il portait.

- Du sur-mesure, déchet, observa-t-il en passant pas du tout innocemment la main sur la cuisse de son assistant. T'as plutôt bon goût en fait, siffla-t-il, admiratif, avec un sourire affamé.

Squalo retint son souffle alors que Xanxus commençait à détailler son col de chemise et s'abstint de faire mention du fait que c'était Dino qui avait choisi sa tenue et l'avait payée aussi. Il avait laissé faire, pour ménager l'égo de son petit-ami, et en avait profité pour s'acheter deux tenues semblables de couleur différentes et un peu moins onéreuses sur les deniers de Xanxus, histoire de se venger à son échelle… Le nouvellement assistant sentit la respiration de son patron contre son cou et frissonna avant d'inspirer lentement, de manière à ne pas laisser exploser sa colère trop rapidement. Il était las des perpétuelles disputes qui éclataient quotidiennement entre Xanxus et lui et aspirait étrangement à la paix depuis qu'il sortait avec Dino Cavallone.

- T'as changé de parfum ? constata Xanxus en se reculant brusquement.

Il n'avait pu dissimuler les pointes d'indignation et de contrariété de son exclamation. Un sourire moqueur s'épanouit sur le visage de Superbi : il portait l'eau de toilette de Dino. Il avait ployé sous les assauts répétés de Bucking Horse, qui, poussé par une pulsion purement primitive tentait de le marquer comme étant sa propriété. L'ex-épéiste était franchement amusé de la réaction de son harceleur et était prêt à s'asperger du parfum de son amant si l'odeur d'un autre homme avait la faculté de le repousser. Peut-être était-ce l'un de ces coups de chance qui ne fonctionnaient qu'une fois, mais il se révélait particulièrement reconnaissant envers Dino et se promit de le laisser faire ce qu'il voudrait de lui ce soir là. Pour l'heure, il avait incroyablement envie de faire mal à Xanxus, aussi inébranlable paraissait-il.

- C'est celui de mon mec, tu aimes ? lança-t-il avec insolence en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Un dard acéré et peut-être empoisonné semblait s'être planté en plein dans la poitrine du gérant du Varia Quality, sans que rien dans son expression ne le trahisse. Plutôt qu'une mine déconfite, il afficha un grand sourire animal et répliqua, odieux :

- Je préférais encore quand tu puais le graillon ou les fruits de mer. Là, avec ce parfum bon marché pour déchet, je ne suis même pas sûr de supporter ton odeur toute une journée.

Il s'éloigna ensuite, et Squalo le suivit du regard jusqu'à son bureau, contractant ses muscles au point d'en oublier de respirer. Il faisait de son mieux pour de s'empêcher de lui cracher que d'abord, il l'emmerdait et qu'ensuite, si l'odeur le tenait à distance il se viderait dessus un flacon entier de parfum tous les matins ! Et puis d'abord, l'eau de toilette de Dino sentait très bon ! C'était une fragrance légère, sensuelle et virile à la fois, pas comme l'odeur musquée et puissante de ce connard qui prenait violemment à la gorge et qu'on respirait plusieurs minutes même après son départ d'une pièce ! Cette odeur trop forte qui conquérait tout l'espace autour de lui, montait à la tête et restait même sur sa peau après leurs ébats ! Il frissonna, le visage rougi de colère, de honte et du manque d'oxygène et réapprit tant bien que mal à respirer. Le reste de la journée, il se plongea corps et âme dans son travail pour tenter d'oublier la présence de Xanxus et les effets secondaires que celle-ci provoquait chez lui.

* * *

Xanxus prit place face à son bureau et prétendit ordonner les feuilles volantes qui le tapissaient. Il jetait ponctuellement un regard en biais à son assistant puis retournait à ses travaux sans cesser de remâcher son ire. Il était malade de jalousie et en avait une conscience si nette et aiguë qu'elle le rendait fou de colère ! _« C'est celui de mon mec, tu aimes ? »_ répétait une voix dans sa tête qui le mettait hors de lui. Il avait une furieuse envie de renverser son bureau, puis prendre son fauteuil pour le balancer à la tête de Squalo ou mieux, renverser Squalo sur le bureau pour le prendre sauvagement histoire de lui faire comprendre qui menait la barque. Qui était-il pour s'introduire sournoisement dans toutes ses pensées, lui et son insolence sexy qui lui faisait perdre invariablement son sang-froid ?

Le patron de la boîte de strip-tease se versa un verre de tequila qu'il s'efforça de boire lentement pour ne pas donner l'impression à son – larbin – employé d'être sous l'emprise de la contrariété. Mais les faits étaient là : l'après-midi était bien entamé et il ne savait toujours pas ce que contenaient les documents qu'il avait en main et qu'il faisait mine de consulter depuis deux bonnes heures. Fort heureusement, Squalo était bien trop occupé à effectuer les tâches qu'il lui avait assignées en début de journée pour remarquer l'oisiveté de son patron. Ce dernier oscillait alternativement entre la rage de savoir Squalo aux mains d'un autre et l'acrimonie de l'échec amoureux dont il découvrait l'amertume pour la première fois. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'avait de plus que lui l'autre nabot de Bucking Horse et s'en foutait d'ailleurs éperdument ! Il voulait Squalo, point. Et il l'aurait.

* * *

La journée de travail du nouvel assistant touchait à sa fin. Il avait accompli toutes ses obligations dans les temps, évité les accrochages inutiles et n'avait pas relevé les quelques insinuations tendancieuses de Xanxus. Il avait presque fini de ranger son bureau et abordait mentalement et sereinement le programme de la soirée. Il avait rendez-vous avec Dino après le boulot, enfin, il devait passer le prendre en voiture pour le conduire à son appartement – où il vivait presque. Puis, ils prendraient une douche et cuisineraient ensemble le dîner avant de faire, très probablement, l'amour, en véritable petit couple ordinaire qu'ils étaient devenus malgré leurs activités mafieuses. Lorsqu'il était avec Dino, qu'il s'était mis à surnommer affectueusement Bronco avant même de le savoir, il avait l'impression de mener une vie simple et confortable, comme si tout ce qu'il avait enduré auparavant n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve qu'un seul baiser de lui avait pu effacer.

Il se sentait bien, auréolé d'amour, entouré de ses bras tendres et baigné perpétuellement de ses sourires débordants d'affection bien qu'une certaine gêne l'empêchait de baisser totalement sa garde. Après tout, il sortait avec un ennemi et même si humainement son Bronco était irréprochable, si l'ordre venait d'en haut il serait forcé de l'exécuter ou mourir. Dans ces conditions, leur relation ne leur laissait que trop peu de perspectives d'avenir et ils le savaient tous deux. Cependant il l'avait choisi malgré tout ce qui les séparait, parce qu'il avait besoin de l'équilibre et de la force tranquille que dégageait Dino, parce qu'il avait besoin de sa personnalité chaleureuse, apaisante et sincère, parce qu'il l'aimait d'un amour paisible et doux, aux antipodes des émotions vives et pénibles qu'éveillait en lui Xanxus. Ce dernier d'ailleurs se dressa entre lui et la porte alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir.

- Dis-moi, déchet, t'es libre ce soir ? lança Xanxus comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel adolescent poseur.

La tentative sentait quelque peu le désespoir et Squalo retint difficilement un sourire moqueur.

- Non, fit-il, tranchant.

Il essaya d'écarter le bras de Xanxus qui lui barrait le passage et ne réussit qu'à se faire immobiliser l'avant-bras par celui-ci. Son patron le lui bloqua derrière le dos et le plaqua contre le mur. Un genou s'introduisit insidieusement entre ses cuisses et il sentit le bassin de Xanxus faire pression contre ses fesses.

- VOI ! gronda Superbi, excédé, lâche-moi, connard de Boss ! J'en ai plus que marre de tes petits jeux à la con ! C'est du putain de harcèlement sexuel ! brailla-t-il en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son supérieur.

- Y'avait rien de sexuel, déchet, c'était juste un réflexe et tu devrais faire un check-up des tiens. Tu me sembles bien rouillé pour un ex-épéiste…

Superbi tenta de toutes ses forces de ne pas relever l'insulte. Il n'avait pas été surpris d'entendre Xanxus faire allusion à son passé, c'était naturel qu'il en sache autant sur lui puisqu'il l'avait forcé à rester travailler au Varia Quality. Mais quelque chose de relatif à la blessure profonde qu'avait laissé la perte de ses camarades et l'implication de Dino dans le massacre en faisait un sujet tabou et infiniment douloureux. Le coup de poing partit tout seul et tellement brusquement que Xanxus ne le vit pas venir, à sa plus grande honte. Cependant, Squalo l'arrêta avant de toucher sa cible. Le même sourire que celui qu'il avait arboré plus tôt dans la journée étira les lèvres de Xanxus.

- Susceptible, hein ? le railla-t-il.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, défit la queue de cheval qui emprisonnait la longue chevelure argentée et sensuelle de son assistant malgré ses protestations et unit brusquement leurs bouches. Il n'avait rien prémédité et fut aussi surpris que Squalo, mais puisqu'ils en étaient là, autant en tirer un maximum de plaisir. Xanxus, encore marqué des échecs cuisants qu'il avait essuyé précédemment, s'improvisa gentleman et décida de ne pas trop brusquer sa proie, du moins tant qu'il le pouvait. Il chatouillait patiemment les lèvres scellées de Squalo pour se frayer un passage, mais l'obstiné ne céda pas. Dans la mesure où il n'essayait pas non plus de se soustraire à son étreinte, Xanxus considéra qu'il était consentant et entreprit de mordiller doucement la lèvre inférieure de Squalo, tout en caressant longuement son cou du bout des doigts. Un léger soupir de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres désormais entrouvertes de son vis-à-vis et le patron s'insinua par la brèche qu'il lui avait laissée.

Il parcourut de ses deux mains le corps raidit de son assistant, tout en caressant avec assiduité sa langue, effleurant parfois son palais ou mordillant légèrement ses lèvres. Tout en Squalo était alternance de désir intense et de rejet profond, en témoignaient ses muscles tendus et la mauvaise volonté qu'il mettait dans leur échange contrastant avec son souffle saccadé, ses gémissements étouffés et la poigne écrasante qui s'était refermée sur son poignet. Xanxus, bien malgré lui, sentait qu'il ne devait en aucun cas interrompre leur échange, même pas pour reprendre leur souffle, sous peine de rompre le charme. Cependant, leur condition humaine se rappela à leur bon souvenir et les obligea à se séparer pour s'oxygéner. Une fois que Squalo fut de nouveau capable de réfléchir, il planta deux yeux glacés reflétant une colère froide, malgré la rougeur de ses joues, dans ceux de Xanxus et répliqua, acide :

- Voi, rien de sexuel, hein ? Pervers de mes deux ! Je te promets que la prochaine fois sera la dernière ! gronda-t-il avant de quitter le bureau comme une furie.

Trois portes claquèrent sur son chemin. Pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, Xanxus s'interrogea sur ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal… et ne trouva pas la réponse.

* * *

Squalo, les cheveux au vent, grimpa comme un enragé dans la Ferrari insolemment rouge de son amant. Il était excédé, mais la dernière chose qu'il désirait au monde était de parler du harcèlement de Xanxus à Dino. Ce dernier fit ronfler le moteur et coula un regard inquiet à Superbi qui fixait obstinément la fenêtre. Il tendit la main vers lui, et bien que mourant d'envie de lui demander la cause de sa colère, il se contenta de lui caresser tendrement les cheveux. Squalo se détendit et rougit légèrement. Il se sentait parfaitement idiot mais n'arrivait pas à regarder son amant en face. Celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le choix, il plongea délicatement la main dans sa chevelure et se saisit de sa nuque pour l'obliger à tourner la tête vers lui. Dino profita du fait qu'il avait baissé sa garde pour lui voler un baiser. Après un bref échange, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour cueillir les dernières gouttes de Squalo. Le goût était légèrement alcoolisé… Bucking Horse tiqua et sortit son fouet.

- J'espère qu'il t'a juste embrassé parce que sinon je vais éventrer ce fils de… ! ragea-t-il en coupant le moteur et en ouvrant sa portière.

Squalo était éberlué, non seulement Dino avait compris mais en plus – chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir de ses yeux – il était capable de s'énerver, de jurer et d'être jaloux ! Et le pire, c'était qu'il trouvait ce Dino là incroyablement sexy… Cependant l'heure n'était pas aux fantasmes. Superbi s'élança hors de la Ferrari et arrêta son amant avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire le tour de la sportive de luxe.

- Voi ! Calme-toi, Bronco ! l'exhorta-t-il tout en le plaquant contre la carrosserie. J'ai déjà réglé le problème !

Dino serra les poings et les dents de rage.

- Dis-moi qu'il n'a rien fait de plus, sinon je retourne ce putain de club et cet enfoiré !

- Il m'a embrassé et je l'ai repoussé, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois et je crois qu'il a compris, soupira Squalo.

Puis ce dernier se laissa aller contre le corps de son amant et approcha sa bouche de son oreille pour lui susurrer :

- Voi, Bronco, je crois que te voir péter les plombs m'a allumé, (il frotta lentement contre lui son érection naissante), je ne sais pas si je vais tenir jusqu'à la maison…

L'excitation colora les joues du Bucking Horse qui rangea son fouet, jeta Squalo dans la voiture et démarra en trombe, oubliant instantanément la cause de sa colère. À ses côtés, il voyait son amant les genoux serrés, les deux mains couvrant sont érection. Un rideau argenté dissimulait son visage probablement écarlate. Dino appuya sur l'accélérateur, déjà échauffé par ce qui l'attendait une fois qu'ils arriveraient à l'appartement. Malheureusement, le duplex du Cavallone se trouvait en plein cœur du centre ville. C'était l'heure de pointe. Le temps qu'ils n'arrivent à destination il ne resterait plus de leur excitation qu'une vague sensation de gêne partagée qui risquait de les bloquer sexuellement pendant quelques jours. Dino grimaça à cette idée, pour une fois que Squalo faisait le premier pas, il ne voulait pas gâcher l'opportunité !

Sa main quitta la boîte de vitesse pour venir se poser sur la cuisse de Squalo qu'il commença à caresser longuement. Du bout des doigts, il effleurait le tissu de son pantalon, d'abord du genou à sa hanche, puis de la hanche jusqu'à l'aine et sinuait à l'intérieur de sa cuisse vers son point de départ. Il continua ainsi longtemps, provoquant une nuée de frissons de plaisir chez son amant dont le souffle commença à s'accélérer. Dino était toujours incapable de voir son visage et sans doute était-ce pour le mieux, car il était certain que face à l'expression qu'il avait une fois excité il ne pourrait s'empêcher de le culbuter sur le siège passager, au milieu des embouteillages. Superbi interrompit brusquement ses caresses et parvint à articuler d'une voix incertaine :

- Voi, Bronco, la route…

Le susnommé retira sa main à regret et avança de quelques mètres avant de s'immobiliser à nouveau. Il n'avait pas envie d'arrêter de toucher son amant, d'autant que celui-ci ne semblait pas protester beaucoup et que les vitres teintées les gardaient à l'abri des regards.

- Squalo… Tu veux bien… commença le Cavallone, hésitant.

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce que son amant ne se manifeste :

- Voi, quoi ? Finis tes phrases, imbécile ! s'insurgea-t-il, curieux, frustré et impatient.

Pour toute réponse, Dino passa une main habile sur la ceinture de Superbi qu'il déboucla d'une main tout en fixant la route.

- Laisse-moi te toucher, s'il-te-plaît… demanda-t-il d'une voix horriblement sensuelle.

Squalo était face à dilemme cornélien. Dire qu'il en crevait d'envie était un euphémisme, mais le minimum de pudeur et de retenue qui lui restait encore faisaient teinter les cloches de sa raison.

- Squalo, soupira Bucking Horse contre son oreille.

Il s'était approché pendant qu'il prenait sa décision et Superbi ne put s'empêcher de le considérer comme un dangereux prédateur. Il avait raison. Dino recommença à lisser doucement les mèches argentées de sa proie avant d'embrasser tout ce qui était à portée de ses lèvres. Ses cheveux, ses joues, son cou, sa bouche, même son menton, rien ne fut épargné par la pluie de baisers tendres dont lui faisait grâce son amant. Tout cela l'excitait rudement et l'attente de pouvoir assouvir ses désirs ne les rendait que plus irrépressibles. Où pouvait-il trouver la volonté de résister à la volonté de Bucking Horse ?

- Squalo… reprit ce dernier, j'ai tellement envie de toi, que je pourrais couper le moteur là, tout de suite, et te faire l'amour au moins six fois d'affilée.

L'ex-épéiste ne put empêcher son sexe de se durcir encore sous l'effet des paroles indécentes prononcées à son oreille, tout en laissant exploser sa frustration.

- Voi ! Si tu veux me toucher, fais-le ! Mais t'as intérêt à ne pas lambiner sur la route, parce qu'on ne baisera pas dans ta caisse ! Et si tu me fais jouir avant d'arriver tu te débrouilleras tout seul pour calmer _ça_ ! le défia, l'invita ou le menaça-t-il, Dino n'en était absolument pas certain.

Un sourire amusé étira sa bouche, qui prit rapidement un tour concupiscent, et répondant à son impulsion, Bucking Horse se jeta sur les lèvres de son amant. Après un bref échange, un coup porté sur le haut de son crâne refroidit sensiblement ses ardeurs.

- VOI ! La route, Bronco ! Mate cette putain de route ! T'as failli écraser cette petite vieille ! s'emporta Superbi, indigné.

Le Cavallone se focalisa à nouveau sur sa trajectoire, tandis que Squalo à sa droite fulminait et il eut peur d'avoir brisé toute la tension sexuelle qui régnait entre eux. Il posa de nouveau sa main sur la cuisse de Squalo et, le regard braqué sur la route reprit plus intensément ses caresses. Le doux effleurement du tissu qui couvrait sa cuisse fut rapidement changé en griffures légères appliquées du bout des ongles auxquelles Squalo ne sut résister. Doucement, sans un mot, Dino sentit la main de son amant se poser sur la sienne pour le guider jusqu'à sa virilité tendue, qu'il frôla à peine. L'ex-épéiste ne put retenir un léger gémissement à ce contact alors même qu'il avait lui-même mené les doigts du Cavallone à son membre. Celui-ci fut fermement empoigné par le conducteur du véhicule qui massa lentement l'érection.

Squalo s'enfonça plus profondément dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Il sentait sa respiration devenir plus irrégulière et plus bruyante à mesure que la paume brûlante de son amant remontait et s'abaissait le long de sa verge. De temps à autre, un gémissement s'extrayait de sa gorge pour venir exprimer son contentement et quelques fois sa frustration lorsque la poigne de Dino quittait son membre pour passer les vitesses ou caresser une autre partie de son corps. Il avait conspiré sa propre perte en imposant ses stupides conditions ! Le Cavallone, quant à lui, gérait d'une main de maître et son véhicule et le plaisir qu'il voulait bien donner à son petit requin. Bien que la tentation fut forte de contempler sans interruption le corps alangui et demandeur de son amant, il gardait la plupart du temps l'œil sur la route et se contentait des nombreux signaux vocaux incontrôlés pour sa satisfaction. Il était lui-même dur au point d'en faire craquer le tissu de son pantalon. Cette torture était intolérable.

Arrivé au parking de la copropriété, Bucking Horse se gara comme le pire des sagouins, le plus près possible du porche et à un emplacement qui n'était vraisemblablement pas prévu à cet effet. Il tenta de sortir dignement du véhicule malgré son érection et il entendit Squalo peiner à refermer la braguette de son pantalon, gêné lui-aussi par la sienne. Sans oser se regarder, ils pénétrèrent dans l'immeuble, puis dans l'ascenseur. La fermeture des portes fut le signal.

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre avec une telle avidité que les murs de la cabine en tremblèrent. Leurs langues, leurs mains et finalement leurs corps tout entier ne tendaient qu'à posséder ou à être possédé par l'autre. Avec violence, Dino releva la jambe gauche de Squalo qu'il garda collée contre son flanc et le plaqua plus fort encore contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. L'ex-épéiste n'eut d'autre choix que de s'agripper à la nuque de son amant qui s'attela à lui dévorer le cou. Leurs deux virilités s'effleuraient sans cesse, à chaque mouvement, à chaque caresse qu'ils échangeaient et que l'excitation gonflait un peu plus à chaque friction.

- Aah… Aah ! Putain, doucement ! se mit à gémir Squalo qui était déjà sur le point de jouir alors qu'ils n'avaient pas atteint la porte de l'appartement.

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de plonger férocement ses doigts dans la chevelure dorée et de serrer comme un forcené les vêtements du Cavallone tant ses caresses étaient rudes. Ce dernier releva la tête, abandonnant à regret le cou savoureux qu'il avait couvert de suçons et les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Sans un mot, Dino souleva son requin et le porta à bout de bras façon « princesse ». Son amant se consuma de honte.

- VOI ! Lâche-moi, Bronco ! Tout de suite ! s'insurgea-t-il en tentant de se défaire de l'étreinte du bel étalon.

- Pas question, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça ! répliqua celui-ci, un sourire vainqueur accroché au visage, tout en progressant vers la porte de l'appartement.

- C'est la chose la plus humiliante que tu m'aies faite, connard ! s'écria Superbi en passant néanmoins ses bras autour du cou de Bucking Horse.

Le sourire de ce dernier s'élargit :

- Tu veux dire plus que la fois avec le fouet ? La voiture de location ? Les douches du club de sport ? La cabine d'essayage du…

Squalo plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire et crut qu'il allait exploser tellement il était embarrassé.

- La ferme, Bronco !

Deux lèvres se contractèrent doucement sous sa paume en un baiser léger, puis une langue commença à glisser sur sa peau avant de s'insinuer gentiment dans la fente que formaient ses doigts serrés. Squalo se contracta et la pression entre ses doigts se relâcha malgré lui tandis que Dino allait et venait du bout de la langue entre ses phalanges, mimant l'acte de préparation. L'ex-épéiste se laissa déstabiliser et la chaleur qui s'était déjà répandue dans tout son corps devint plus oppressante.

- Allumeur ! pesta-t-il.

Il sentit le sourire tendre de Dino sur sa peau et n'en fut que plus excité, mais rapidement, un nouveau problème se dressa devant eux.

- Voi ! Comment tu comptes ouvrir cette porte ? fit Superbi, narquois.

Pour toute réponse Dino le balança sur son épaule, se saisit de la clef dans la poche de son pantalon et déverrouilla la serrure. Squalo sur son épaule braillait et se débattait, encore plus humilié qu'il ne l'avait été la minute précédente.

- VOI ! Tu déconnes ? Lâches-moi, Ducon ! Tu me prends pour quoi ? crachait-il tout en se débattant.

Bucking Horse fit fi de ses protestations, pénétra dans l'appartement, referma la porte et porta tranquillement son amant jusqu'à la chambre avant de le balancer sur le lit.

- Voi… ! recommençait déjà à crier l'ex-épéiste.

Dino se délesta de sa veste et s'allongea sur lui :

- La ferme, Squalo… lui chuchota-t-il amoureusement avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

_Laisser un review sauvera votre âme !_


	12. Chapitre 11

**Le coin de La-Mama :** A vous les studios ! Envoyez le chapitre…

Ce chapitre vous est présenté par les suppositoires _Imperial Deluxe_ de la Hibari corporation. Plus large, avec ou sans épines, venez tester notre nouvelle gamme en forme de tonfa, parce que tout le plaisir est pour nous…

_Pour chaque boîte achetée, une paire de menottes offerte dans la limite des stocks disponibles._

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

Sous les coups de midi, au Varia Quality Club, le plus parfait des silences règne. Au rez-de-chaussée, du moins. Toute la partie administrative se situant dans les étages grouille d'employés résidents qui s'affairent à faire tourner la boîte jusqu'aux premières heures de la soirée où il faut accueillir les strip-teaseuses et le groupe de rock, mettre le feu sous les casseroles, sortir les verres et les tabourets, envoyer la musique et faire entrer les clients.

Pour une raison qu'il n'était pas sûr de connaître, Dino n'avait jamais eu aucun problème à passer le videur – même en plein jour – et à accéder aux diverses salles de la boîte de nuit. Il s'abstenait d'habitude d'user de ce privilège bien qu'il mourût d'envie d'observer son petit-ami travailler du temps où il était barman, mais ce jour là, le cas était de force majeure. Il en allait de sa fierté masculine : le comportement déplacé de Xanxus envers Squalo devait cesser ou bien il allait y avoir mort d'homme.

Dino n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où se trouvait le propriétaire des lieux. La pièce la plus susceptible de l'abriter était sans doute son bureau, mais à tous les coups son petit-ami s'y trouvait également et il était certain que ce dernier n'apprécierait pas son initiative. Après un rapide tour des salles, effectué avec le plus de discrétion possible, Dino prit le parti d'attendre, tout simplement. Les nombreuses caméras avaient sans doute déjà signalé sa présence au responsable du club et ce dernier finirait certainement par se pointer et peut-être même qu'il aurait le tact de ne pas alerter Squalo.

Lors de son exploration sommaire, il lui avait semblé que la grande salle de spectacle était presque déserte – il avait entendu quelques bruits provenant de l'arrière de la scène – et se dit que l'endroit, vaste et bourré d'objets de choix, était idéal au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Il choisit de s'installer dans le fauteuil le plus rembourré du carré VIP, juste devant la scène du cabaret. Les jambes croisées sur la table basse, faisant fi de la terre séchée qui s'émiettait dans le cendrier, il cala sa nuque contre le dossier moelleux et se couvrit le visage de son borsalino en attendant qu'éclate la tempête.

* * *

Les choses allaient mal, très mal. Il aurait préféré ne pas voir. Il aurait tellement aimé ne rien entendre ! Heureux étaient les imbéciles, les sourds et les aveugles. Dino devait baigner – sans mauvais jeu de mot – dans la félicité et Xanxus boire dans les rivières du paradis.

Superbi Squalo laissa tomber le dossier établissant le budget alloué à la sécurité du club et dont il devait discuter avec Spanner et sortit précipitamment de la salle de surveillance. Il n'était pas si mauvais en maths et savait que l'addition Xanxus plus Dino donnait invariablement un résultat catastrophique. La porte de la loge claqua et il laissa derrière lui un pauvre mécanicien qui aurait pu en être hébété s'il n'était pas si stoïque.

- Yare, yare, soupira-t-il simplement avant de ramasser les feuilles étalées par terre.

* * *

- Tu sais, Cavallone, résonna une voix rauque dans la salle entière, la plupart des gens, même parmi mes propres hommes, pensent que je suis le genre de patron à donner les ordres sans jamais bouger de mon trône.

Dino se redressa paresseusement. Devant lui, sur la scène, Xanxus faisait glisser une barre horizontale en bois verni jusqu'au centre du plateau. Il avait fait l'impasse sur la veste de costume, dévoilant impudiquement les armes jumelles dans son holster sur ses flancs, et remonté élégamment ses manches immaculées sur ses coudes. Avec ses cheveux qui retombaient sur ses pupilles carmines, il avait l'air contradictoire à la fois d'un démon et d'un domestique.

- En vérité, continua-t-il, si mon affaire marche si bien, c'est que je m'implique personnellement dans tout ce qui est fait sous mon toit. Tu vois, parfois c'est moi-même qui installe la scène.

Sans un mot, Dino le rejoignit pour l'aider à pousser le bassin en plexiglas où dansait la « sirène » engagée pour la soirée.

- Et parfois, c'est toi-même qui fais le show ? se moqua le Cavallone.

Xanxus lui adressa un sourire ironique et s'adossa à la barre.

- Je ne suis pas assez bon danseur pour ça.

- Ah oui ? chantonna Dino en exécutant un petit pas de danse.

Attrapant la barre à deux mains, il lui fit une petite démonstration de souplesse avec un saut en ciseaux gracieux et osé. Il se payait même le luxe d'un sourire insolent lorsque Xanxus le gratifia d'un sifflement admiratif – ou bien sarcastique ? Peu importait de toute façon.

- J'imagine que tu sais pourquoi je suis là, puisque tu es si impliqué.

Le regard du brun s'assombrit. Il attrapa Dino par la cravate et le tira jusqu'au bassin rempli d'eau et de bulles turquoises.

- Bien sûr, déchet, que je le sais, cracha-t-il en lui plongeant la tête dans l'eau. Tu viens feuler comme un chaton vexé parce qu'un fauve plus gros que toi veut te piquer ta chérie. T'as les boules parce que tu sais que tu vas perdre contre moi.

- Non ! s'étrangla Dino en toussant et en crachant. J'ai confiance en Squalo. Mais toi, avec ton petit jeu puéril, tu lui fais du mal.

Xanxus éclata d'un rire cruel.

- Tu m'en diras tant. Dis-moi, Cavallone, est-ce que je te fais mal ?

Le geste fut brusque mais la pression qu'exercèrent ses lèvres sur celles du blond fut d'une douceur inattendue. Lorsque sa langue força le passage et s'emmêla à la sienne, Dino n'eut pas une seule seconde l'impression d'être attaqué. En un mot, le baiser était sensuel.

Il n'avait duré qu'un instant et Xanxus ne s'était pas rapproché de lui outre mesure. Il n'avait pas bougé ses mains, ni fermé les yeux. Ce n'était même pas physique. C'était juste un baiser vide de tout ce qui donne habituellement un sens à ce geste. Un simple échange tenant lieu de réplique. Comment diable était-il capable d'une telle prouesse ?

- Tu n'as aucune confiance en lui. Tu me crains comme tous les autres.

La porte du fond s'ouvrit avec fracas sur un Squalo paniqué.

- Dino ! Voi ! Qu'est-ce que tu… Mais qu'est-ce vous foutez tous les deux ?

Leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, les yeux brillants de Dino et son souffle court, ses cheveux trempés, la poigne de Xanxus serrée sur son nœud de cravate. C'était encore plus clair qu'un film HD en japonais, sous-titré japonais et avec audiodescription pour les malvoyants.

- S-squalo ! C'est pas ce que tu…

- LA FERME ! Prends-moi pour un con, Cavallone ! Je vois bien qu'il t'a roulé une pelle de force. Mais pourquoi t'es venu, sombre crétin ?

Le squale se précipita entre son amant et son patron et enfonça un doigt accusateur dans la poitrine du patron.

- T'as pas bientôt fini de foutre le bord… BORDEL, TU FOUS QUOI ENCORE, DINO ?

La main de celui-ci, insidieusement glissée dans son caleçon tenait lieu de réponse.

- Qui est-ce qui a peur de toi ? susurra Dino à l'oreille de son petit-ami en plantant ses yeux furieux dans ceux de Xanxus.

Squalo n'était plus certain de comprendre. Ou bien il comprend parfaitement et c'est justement ce qui lui fait peur. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire que tout était de la faute de ce salopard de Xanxus, que sa relation avec Dino était idyllique, que sa vie toute entière aurait été rose s'il ne s'était pas fait enlever un beau jour en plein milieu du marché. Quelle connerie ! Dino n'était qu'un homme, tout comme lui-même, et un homme ne peut pas garder son sang-froid quand Xanxus décide de le provoquer. Un homme le prendrait au piège de ses mains et l'exciterait dans l'unique but de tenir tête à Xanxus. Il le retournerait et se collerait à lui, lui tirerait la tête en arrière et embrasserait sauvagement ses lèvres sans quitter Xanxus des yeux. Et Xanxus, autour de qui tout l'univers semble tourner, se rapprocherait sans hésitation, poserait ses mains sur ses hanches et sa bouche dans son cou offert. À la seconde où Squalo sentirait la chaleur de ces deux hommes recouvrir son corps, il perdrait toute faculté de réflexion et s'abandonnerait à ses seuls sens.

Une main lui dénude l'épaule, peu importe à qui elle appartient. Elle glisse sur sa peau et il frissonne. Elle s'aventure plus bas. Non, elles sont deux, conquérantes, elles ne lui laissent pas le choix, elles l'assujettissent. Il penche la tête un peu plus vers l'arrière, se pose sur l'épaule derrière lui. Ce souffle contre sa tempe droite, et celui-ci sous son oreille gauche… Les baisers s'enchaînent, partout sur son visage, plus bas, sur ses épaules, ses bras, son torse. Une langue vient brûler une zone sensible, quelque part au niveau de son cœur. Mais déjà, elle disparaît et ne laisse plus qu'une sensation fugace de bien-être. Elle descend. Ou bien elle remonte ? Des doigts puissants saisissent sa mâchoire, lui tournent le visage. On l'embrasse profondément, délicieusement, tout en lui baisant le ventre.

- Mmh…

Le rythme s'emballe.

Sa chemise n'est plus qu'un souvenir, ses chaussures et son pantalon aussi. Dans son dos, Xanxus se colle à lui de toute la surface de son corps. Il reconnaît son empreinte. Il connaît aussi par cœur celle de Dino qui lui retire prestement son sous-vêtement et goûte son désir à pleine bouche, sans crier gare.

- V-voi, oui !

Sa langue passe sur tous les recoins de sa virilité. Elle s'est fait un devoir de lui faire oublier l'autre homme. Avec succès.

À genoux en face de lui, le Cavallone le gâte. Il sait y faire. Ces doigts qui caressent ses cuisses pour se poser de façon possessive sur ses fesses et le plonger plus profondément dans sa bouche, ils ne sont pas innocents. Il répond aux bruits mouillés de ce va-et-vient érotique par des gémissements provocateurs.

Mais rapidement, ce n'est plus assez. Il veut plus d'attention. Inconsciemment, il n'a qu'une envie, c'est de profiter au maximum de ces deux bêtes de sexe aspirant à le remporter comme un trophée par la démonstration de leurs prouesses.

Glissant ses mains parmi les mèches trempées, il arrache Dino à sa besogne et lui impose un baiser enfiévré. D'un mouvement de bassin, il se cambre et se frotte contre le membre de Xanxus qu'il sent bien en forme derrière lui. Il n'a pas besoin de faire plus. Le brun ne s'embarrasse pas de formalités et le pénètre durement et simplement.

- Ah !

Ça fait m… Ça fait du bien ! Xanxus le remplit totalement, de la façon la plus indécente qui soit, afin de le posséder. Il bouge immédiatement et vise juste. Squalo laisse échapper son plaisir bruyamment. Xanxus recommence, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Squalo n'ait plus assez de voix pour manifester son bien-être.

Dino gronde furieusement, passe une main dans le dos de Squalo et le décolle du brun. De l'autre, il attrape leurs deux virilités et les caresse en même temps.

Plus aucun son ne parvient à franchir ses lèvres. Il a le souffle court, presque coupé à chaque coup de rein porté à l'intérieur de lui, à chaque coup de poignet sur son désir incontrôlé. De tous les côtés, on le touche, on l'embrase, on fait monter la chaleur par vague. La tête lui tourne. Ça fait bien longtemps qu'il ne voit plus rien. Il se sent secoué d'avant en arrière. Il n'a pas le loisir d'avoir honte, pour le moment, il donne juste des coups de hanches rageurs.

- Hnn ! Là…

La délivrance, elle approche. La promesse de se sentir horriblement bien. Dino le gratifie encore d'une caresse exaltante avant de jouir sur son ventre, dans un grognement indécent. Il l'attrape par la nuque et l'embrasse pour avoir le dernier mot. Au moment où leurs langues se touchent, où Xanxus enfonce ses dents dans son épaule et son sexe dans ses chairs, Squalo à son tour atteint le nirvana. Son orgasme provoque celui de Xanxus en lui. Dans la plus parfaite harmonie, ils s'écroulent tous les trois sur le parquet ciré.

Squalo n'ouvre même pas les yeux. Il laisse ses membres tremblants et ceux de ses deux amants s'entremêler en attendant que le fantôme de leur formidable étreinte s'efface tout à fait.

* * *

_Laisser un review renforce vos défenses naturelles._


	13. Chapitre 12

**Un petit mot de Tuturne :** La **Boulangerie Pâtisserie Fûtarte** est heureuse de vous offrir une petite douceur sucrée à savourer tout en lisant ce nouveau chapitre de VQ ! Merci à vous de nous suivre jusque là. Nous espérons que vous vivrez cette histoire avec nous jusqu'à la fin ! N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un oeil sur notre profil qui est régulièrement mis à jour avec des news et des blagues sympa !

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

La sirène d'une voiture de police tira Squalo du brouillard post-orgasmique. Il s'agissait du genre de son pour lequel il avait été conditionné à demeurer sur le qui-vive et rien n'avait pu, malgré ses années de vie honnête, rompre ce mécanisme. Son acuité nouvellement retrouvée lui fit mal tant la transition fut violente. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été réintégré de force dans son enveloppe charnelle et rien n'était plus rude que ce genre d'éveil sensoriel. Peu à peu, il reconstruisit les évènements qui avaient précédés sont court sommeil sur la scène du club et la honte dévora son corps dans son intégralité. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pu s'adonner à une telle chose.

Il n'avait cependant pas la mauvaise foi de nier qu'il avait éprouvé un plaisir singulier, et pourtant les deux hommes qui l'avaient fait se sentir si bien quelques minutes auparavant le révulsaient à présent. Il songea avec un certain dégoût à la sueur et au sperme de ces deux bêtes assoiffées de sexe qui se mêlaient à ses propres fluides. Il voulait oublier, et un tourbillon de considérations diverses lui firent perdre tous ses repères. Il ne savait plus à qui appartenait les bras qui l'enlaçaient tendrement et qui détenait cette main chaude posée sur sa cuisse nue, à qui était le souffle qui agitait ses cheveux en bataille, ni qui possédait la respiration qui chatouillait la peau de son flanc. Une horloge marqua les deux heures quelque part mais pour lui le temps avait suspendu sa course. Ce qui restait de sa dignité gisait, écrasé sous le tas de vêtements qui jonchaient le sol et dont la plupart lui avait été retirés avant qu'il n'ait pu donner son consentement.

Il se sentait horriblement mal, peut-être vexé, mais surtout déçu et humilié, insulté même ! N'était-il qu'un putain d'objet sexuel ? Un gigolo qu'on passe de main en main ? Et sa fierté, bordel ? Et son humanité ? Il savait le concept totalement méconnu de Xanxus. Il suffisait de dire « droits de l'homme » pour déclencher, chez lui, une crise de fou rire. Et Dino ? N'avait-il pas succombé à la provocation débile du patron de club alors même qu'ils étaient déjà ensemble ? L'emploi du passé le glaça et quelque chose éclata sans bruit dans sa poitrine. Il savait que cette chose en lui venait de mourir, dans le silence total de cette pièce, troublé seulement par leurs trois respirations. Une immense solitude le gagna.

Superbi Squalo se redressa vivement et localisa les éléments épars de sa tenue. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se dresser sur ses deux jambes, l'étreinte autour de sa taille se resserra.

- Tu vas où, déchet ? interrogea Xanxus d'une voix encore lourde de sommeil.

Il ne répondit pas, se dégagea des bras de son patron et se rhabilla en hâte. Énervé par le vent monumental qu'il venait d'essuyer, celui-ci se leva à son tour, enfila son sous-vêtement et empêcha son employé de quitter la pièce.

- Tu te crois où, déchet de mes deux ? Tu fais quoi ? Tu crois que tu peux te casser comme ça, sans rien dire ? s'emporta-t-il.

Dino s'était levé, lui aussi, et tentait de cacher sa nudité pour être prêt à intervenir au cas où, tout en restant digne.

- VOI ! Lâche-moi la grappe, enfoiré de merde ! Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais te laisser contrôler chacun de mes faits et gestes ? Tu peux vraiment pas t'empêcher deux secondes de foutre ta merde dans ma vie ? Tu m'obliges à bosser pour toi, tu menaces de tuer ma famille, tu fous le bordel dans mon couple ! Je t'ai fais quoi, putain ? Je languis le jour où tes ennemis de tomberont dessus ! D'ailleurs, tu sais pourquoi ils sont si nombreux les gens qui veulent ta tête ? C'est parce que t'es la dernière des pourritures ! Tu crois que les gens autour de toi t'apprécient et te respectent ? Ils veulent soit tes thunes, soit profiter de ton influence et, au mieux, tirer un coup. Sans ça t'es rien. Tu crèveras seul en vieux con sauf si t'as la chance de te faire descendre jeune et peut-être bien que ce sera moi qui tirerai sur la gâchette !

Le regard de Squalo était dur et bourré de haine. Il avait subi pendant trop longtemps les sautes d'humeur, la possessivité maladive et injustifiée ainsi que les abus en tous genres de Xanxus et toute son humanité criait au scandale. S'il n'était pas lui-même un modèle de vertu, il lui était intolérable d'être traité ainsi. Les pupilles bleu glacé paralysèrent le chef du Varia Quality. Pas la moindre parole ne sortit de sa bouche. La main qui retenait Squalo retomba le long de son corps et un gigantesque trou noir lui tint lieu d'esprit pendant plusieurs minutes. Il ne cilla pas lorsque son assistant partit en claquant la porte. Il demeura immobile lorsque Dino se jeta à la suite de Squalo.

* * *

La porte se fracassa contre le battant avec une telle force que les murs tremblèrent et menacèrent les fondations du club. La colère de l'ex-épéiste atteignait un paroxysme que même la violence de ses paroles et la brutalité de ses gestes ne réussissaient pas à apaiser. Il en voulait au monde entier et plus encore à Dino. Son propre mec avait été l'instigateur de cette sauterie et rien ne lui était plus douloureux que cette trahison. Une fois encore, la réalité avait défoncé les murs blindés de sa confortable existence pour lui rappeler que le bonheur ne lui était plus permis.

Pourquoi s'acharnait-il ainsi à croire qu'il pouvait accéder au bonheur standard d'une petite existence banale ? Son sang bouillant d'épéiste ne cessait de s'insurger face à l'abnégation dont il faisait preuve en permanence. Au diable sa docilité servile ! Adieu le gentil petit Squalo ! Si le monde s'échinait à le mettre plus bas que terre il le lui rendrait au centuple ! Il s'était laissé attendrir par les discours mielleux de Tsuyoshi et s'était lui-même bercé d'illusions sur sa propre nature, mais le point de rupture avait été atteint. L'amour du conflit sanglant, l'excitation du combat, la sensation sans pareille de l'orgueil polie par ses victoire il avait renoncé à trop de choses pour cette illusion de sécurité. Et que lui restait-il sinon une fierté meurtrie ?

Il entendit les pas rapides de la course de Bucking Horse se rapprocher de lui et accéléra sa progression, excédé par sa propre bêtise.

- Squalo ! Attends ! Pardonne-moi ! Je suis sincèrement désolé ! Squalo ! criait le Cavallone dans son dos.

Mais ce que lui demandait cet homme était bien la dernière chose dont il était capable. Il fit la sourde oreille, jusqu'au moment où Dino eut le malheur de tenter de le retenir en lui prenant le bras. Superbi connaissait l'étendue de sa propre violence, cependant, sa réaction le surprit lui-même. Il dégagea son bras d'un mouvement brusque et puissant et asséna une droite magistrale à son poursuivant.

- Excuses refusées, fit-il froidement avant de s'en aller.

Il ne se retourna pas une seule fois, de peur de regretter ce qu'il laissait derrière lui. Il avait bien conscience qu'il venait de perdre ce qu'il avait minutieusement construit. Il avait besoin de revoir la bouille joviale de son petit Takeshi et de retrouver un semblant de sérénité auprès de Tsuyoshi. Ainsi, il prit la décision de retourner pour un temps chez les Yamamoto.

* * *

Lorsque Dino retourna dans la salle de spectacle pour récupérer le reste de ses vêtements, Xanxus était assis une bouteille d'alcool à la main. L'expression méditative qu'il affichait était des plus inquiétantes mais Dino avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Il profita de l'absence mentale du patron pour déguerpir sans avoir à justifier la tuméfaction de sa joue. Il n'avait qu'une envie : faire vrombir le moteur de sa Ferrari et rouler sans la moindre destination. Arpenter les routes de nuit jusqu'à s'en faire saigner les yeux, pour tout oublier.

* * *

Xanxus remonta dans sa chambre accompagné de deux charmantes demoiselles répondant aux doux noms de Tequila et Absinthe. Il avait beau trifouiller dans ses souvenirs, personne, depuis sa naissance jusqu'à ce jour, n'avait jamais osé lui dire de telles choses en face. Même ses ennemis ne s'y risquaient pas à moins d'être particulièrement puissant, et encore. Saleté de déchet ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de le faire venir au club ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas simplement laissé macérer dans les écailles et le sang de poisson ? Rien dans son existence n'avait jamais été remis en question avant l'arrivée de Squalo dans son monde ! Il pressa dame Tequila contre ses lèvres.

* * *

La cloche du lycée de Namimori sonna la libération finale et les étudiants déferlèrent hors de l'établissement scolaire sous l'œil bienveillant des professeurs qui célébraient avec eux la fin de la journée. Sawada Tsunayoshi accompagné de ses camarades de classe et amis Yamamoto Takeshi et Sasagawa Kyoko passèrent nonchalamment les grilles de l'école et se postèrent non loin en bavardant. Ils avaient fait connaissance au début de l'année et ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis. Ils formaient un groupe soudé qui s'était agrandi au fur et à mesure des rencontres.

Ils avaient d'abord fraternisé avec I-Pin et Lambo Bovino d'une autre classe de Seconde pendant le cours de natation. Les deux filles, indisposées, avaient commencé à échanger sur le banc, tandis que Tsuna et Lambo avaient été sauvés de la noyade par l'athlétique Takeshi. Puis plus tard, deux élèves plus âgés les avaient rejoints : Miura Haru, en Première, faisait partie du club de cuisine que fréquentait I-Pin, et Fûta De Lestelle, en Terminale, leur avait été présenté par Tsuna. Enfin, de temps à autre, le volage Naito Longchamp s'incrustait pour les mettre aux faits des derniers ragots et lieux à la mode ou pour leur présenter sa nouvelle copine qu'il dénichait Dieu savait où…

La joyeuse bande fraîchement constituée avait pris pour habitude de se réunir dans un café cosy et discret non loin de leur lycée, où ils pouvaient refaire le monde pendant des heures et rire à n'en plus pouvoir. Ce jour là, ils avaient décidé de se retrouver à l'endroit habituel après les cours, mais Tsuna, la mine soucieuse, ne cessait de consulter son portable toute les minutes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Tsuna, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver, tenta de l'apaiser Kyoko en souriant paisiblement.

- Oui, on sait que tu as quelque chose à nous annoncer, mais tu nous as fait attendre deux semaines avant de cracher le morceau, tu peux bien patienter encore quelques minutes ! renchérit le joueur de base-ball en le gratifiant d'une accolade chaleureuse.

Immédiatement après, l'énergique Haru faisait son entrée, suivie de I-Pin et Lambo qui prenait tout son temps. Plus loin, la silhouette de Fûta se détacha de la masse des élèves. Le groupe était au complet.

Malgré l'euphorie ambiante, l'heure était grave et Tsuna avait patiemment attendu la fin de la semaine pour faire part de ses préoccupations à ses amis. Il avait longuement hésité à les impliquer, il préférait agir seul et ne pas mettre en danger le groupe. En même temps, il avait besoin de soutien pour agir. Finalement, sous les conseils de Fûta et malgré la réticence de Basil, il s'était résolu à tout leur avouer.

Ils étaient maintenant assis à leur table fétiche, les commandes avaient été prises et servies et les yeux de ses amis étaient rivés sur lui. Le regard grave qu'il leur renvoya les glaça. Haru, n'osant pas presser leur leader, mélangeait énergiquement son chocolat chaud pour exprimer sa nervosité. Fûta transpirait la sérénité, Lambo tapait rageusement un texto sur son portable, les joues rouges. I-Pin allait du portable – dont elle pouvait aisément lire les caractères affichés à l'écran – à Tsuna, tandis que Kyoko couvait tout ce petit monde du regard. Yamamoto l'encouragea à parler d'un sourire.

- Bon, je suppose que vous avez remarqué les disparitions soudaines et inexpliquées d'une vingtaine d'élèves du lycée, commença Tsuna.

Tous acquiescèrent excepté Lambo qui pianotait toujours sur son téléphone.

- L'explication officielle mettait en cause une épidémie de rougeole, mais quand je suis allé voir Naito à l'hôpital, deux policiers gardaient la porte de sa chambre et on n'a pas voulu me laisser entrer.

- Yare, yare… coupa Bovino, et tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher d'aller fouiner c'est ça ?

Un sourire entendu parcouru l'assemblée.

- Que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre ? Naito est un gros lourd mais c'est notre ami, se défendit Tsuna.

- Hahaha, bien parlé ! rit Yamamoto.

C'était cette façon de penser qui en avait fait, tacitement, de Tsuna le meneur de la bande.

- En même temps, je comprends, c'est très bizarre. Les policiers ne gardent pas une chambre d'hôpital pour une simple rougeole, le soutint Haru.

- Merci, fit Tsuna en souriant. En fait j'ai plus ou moins enquêté avec Fûta. Les élèves hospitalisés n'ont pas la rougeole, ils ont été empoisonnés. Plusieurs en sont déjà morts. D'ailleurs, il semble que toutes les victimes aient consommé la même drogue, vendue aux abords du Varia Quality.

I-Pin se tendit en apprenant la nouvelle, elle et son grand-frère vivaient tout près du club.

- Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ajouta Fûta, les autorités, sous la pression des parents, refusent de rendre publique la vérité et chaque jour de nouvelles personnes ingèrent cette drogue.

Lambo sourit avec arrogance :

- C'est n'importe quoi, Tsuna. J'ai fait affaire avec le dealer qui traîne autour du club, j'ai quasiment testé toute sa marchandise et il ne m'est rien arrivé.

L'assistance se figea quelque peu fasse à tant de fierté à propos de ce qui était pour le reste de l'humanité un sujet tabou. Puis finalement, tous passèrent outre, habitués aux mœurs dissolues de Lambo. Seule Haru ne semblait pas s'en remettre.

- Tu n'as peut-être jamais consommé celle dont parle Tsuna, constata simplement I-Pin.

- Ce serait une espèce de poudre blanche hallucinogène, précisa Fûta, elle n'a aucune odeur, mais une fois dans le nez on a l'impression de respirer une sorte de fruit exotique.

Bovino sortit un sachet de poudre de la poche intérieure de sa veste.

- On parle de la même chose, confirma-t-il, j'en ai pris il y a un mois à une soirée avec des copines et je suis toujours là… En revanche, les copines, ça fait un moment que je ne les ai pas revues…

Avant que quiconque n'eût le temps de contrer, Haru s'empara de la drogue avec un regard désapprobateur et la confia à Kyoko qui prit la parole :

- Le débat n'avancera jamais sans véritable argument, lança-t-elle avec un pragmatisme que peu de personnes lui connaissaient. Je vais analyser ce… enfin ça.

Elle était, malgré son jeune âge, une véritable experte en physique et surtout en chimie dont elle avait intégré le club. Yamamoto s'y était inscrit à son tour quelques semaines après la rentrée des classes malgré son poste de capitaine de l'équipe de base-ball et son adhésion au club de kendo. Cette décision avait été un vrai mystère pour tout le monde et le sportif éludait toujours habilement la question. Quant à Kyoko, elle avait libre accès au matériel du labo du fait de ses compétences exceptionnelles.

- Je ferai au plus vite ! assura-t-elle avec des flammes dans les yeux.

- Quand nous aurons les résultats nous saurons comment agir ! s'exclama I-Pin ce qui surprit tout le monde tant elle était d'un naturel réservé.

- Oui ! la soutint Haru. Nous comptons sur toi, Kyoko ! Il faut éviter que d'autres lycéens ne tombent sur cette drogue !

- Mais puisque je vous dis qu'elle est inoffensive !

Lambo n'en démordait pas malgré les exemples probants.

- Aucune drogue n'est inoffensive, Lambo ! Et tu devrais arrêter de prendre ce sujet à la légère ! s'écria Haru en tapant du poing sur la table.

Les yeux de l'adolescent fêtard s'écarquillèrent légèrement d'étonnement. Il ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça. Kyoko passa son bras autour des épaules de sa voisine pour la calmer tandis que Fûta détournait le sujet pour éviter les dommages collatéraux.

- Est-ce que ça signifie que vous marchez avec nous ? demanda-t-il au groupe.

- Évidemment !

- Bien sûr !

- Ouais !

Les réponses fusèrent en tout sens, toutes positives.

- Attendez ! Vous avez conscience que ça veut dire qu'on va devoir se frotter à des gens dangereux et pas des petites frappes ? On se mêle de choses qui pourraient nous mener très loin : cartel de la drogue, mafia locale, voire même scandale politique. Ce n'est pas un jeu. On peut y laisser des plumes… et toute la carcasse, les prévint Tsuna, visiblement soucieux.

- Hahaha ! Ça à l'air marrant, je marche.

- Je ne serai peut-être pas efficace sur le terrain, mais en soutien tu peux compter sur moi. Je marche.

- Ahi ! Compte sur moi ! L'espionnage c'est mon dada ! Je marche !

- N'oublie pas que je pratique les arts martiaux depuis ma naissance, je marche.

- Yare, yare, tu sais quel genre de milieu je fréquente, je marche.

Fûta et Tsuna ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger un sourire heureux malgré l'inquiétude et la culpabilité qui le gagnaient. Il ne pouvait pas agir sans eux mais craignait de les impliquer dans quelque chose de dangereux qui les dépasserait…

* * *

_Laisser un review est fortement recommandé par les dentistes !_


End file.
